Unforgettable Memories
by WonderfullyPerfect8018
Summary: Otonashi has fallen for Hinata. But a new enemy helps Angel, and is her opposite form. He is very smiliar to Angel, though he is much stronger, with flowing blood red eyes, and takes a liking to Otonashi, and thinks Hinata as a threat. Yuri has nicknamed him "Demon". But what will Otonashi do when Demon gets in the way of his love for Hinata? Otonashi x Hinata - Otonashi x OC
1. Chapter 1: Everything

**Hello, Everyone! Welcome to my first fanfict! Note: Otonashi does not have his memories through all of this. Naoi is still an enemy!**

**Please enjoy Chapter 1! Rate and Review! ;)**

* * *

**(Otonashi's P.O.V)**

Ever since I woke up here in this death trap of a place, my whole point of view of the world has suddenly changed. I mean, everyone's stories about how terrible their lives were before they came here, was awful. Though mine wasn't a pleasant one either, and I'd wished that I'd never see my memories again.

Being in this place made me feel secure though. Yuri and her leadership was the one that stuck us all together and made us stronger. I could never repay how much she's done for all of us.

I sighed and leaned forward onto the railing of the school rooftop. I watched as the other students down below on the track and field were practicing. It wasn't anything special, and they weren't too bad at it. It's not like I had anything better else to do.

I had to share a room with Noda recently and all hasn't gone well. More non-player characters or the "other students" joined the school and apparently we had to double up on dorm rooms.

I seriously don't think this will work out between Noda and I. We've hated each other from the very beginning I came here. I begged for Hinata or someone else to be my roommate, but they said that they couldn't move people around to other rooms because it would be too much trouble. Noda already wanted to kill me, so this was his perfect chance now.

I didn't want to go to my dorm tonight. I would literally sleep on this rooftop if I had too. Though, sharing a room with Hinata wouldn't be all too bad. I mean, he's not out to kill me, and he was sweet. I-I kind of like him. I mean, he's supportive and caring, and I really like that about him. I don't love-love him, I just like him a little. Nothing big really.

The sun was set now, and I just realized it. I guess it was time to face a night of hell…

When I made it to our new dorm room, Noda was sitting on the floor near the door in the hallway, his head slumped forward. He was sleeping. He probably fell asleep there. I decided not to wake him, so I began to make my key into the door when he rustled on the floor.

Great, I thought. He'll be more angry now that he woke up. Noda stretched and finally realized that I was standing next to him.

"Where the hell were you?" he complained, "I've been waiting for you to unlock the door. You're the one who has the key. I would've busted down the door, but I didn't want to fix it later."

Hold on. They gave us both a key…

"You got one. They handed it to you earlier this morning," I said, as he stood up to argue with me.

"It doesn't work," he said calmly, handing me his key from his pocket and literally shoved it in my face, "though when I turn the doorknob, it won't open." I took the key from him, and placed it in the keyhole. I turned the key to the left and pushed open the door.

Such an idiot, I thought. "See it works fine. You probably just turned it the wrong way," I said, almost stepping foot into the room, until Noda's halberd* hit my throat, stopping me from taking another step, and made me drop my room key.

He pulled the collar of my jacket, as I stumbled backwards into the wall and placed the point of his halberd to my throat. A drop of sweat slid down my face.

"You're a whiney little bitch. You just need to keep your mouth shut before I cut you in pieces," he said.

"Screw you. Your just a bully. Your just not strong enough to restrain your anger, so you lash out on others. Mostly me. Why can you hold it in for Yuri? Just because she's our leader doesn't make it any difference from us to her," I said, as he looked angrily shocked at me and drew his halberd into the air.

Before he could slash me, I quickly drew my gun to the temple of his head. "I wouldn't if I were you. I'm not going to put up with your shit anymore, Noda," I said, giving him my most serious look ever, and I meant it.

He slowly lowered his halberd and stepped back, looking more angrily at me now. "Whatever. I won't continue on with you anymore. Though, we're never going to get along, which means we can't be roommates," he said, now looking back up at me, looking concerned.

What was he saying? He started all this shit first.

"We're enemies from the beginning. We can't handle each other. So I suggest that someone finds another room to sleep in tonight, he said, smirking suddenly, "and that won't be me. I hope you don't mind."

He quickly closed the door, and locked it before I could turn the doorknob. I realized that I dropped my key in the room after I was stopped by his halberd.

"Damn it," I said, kicking the wall, and walking away, placing my hands in my pocket. Where was I going to sleep? Maybe there's someone with a single room. I think Hinata had a single room. Lucky for him.

I walked another floor down, and found his room number, and knocked, though there was no answer.

I was about to walk away until Hinata opened the door, obviously brushing his teeth. He took the toothbrush out of his mouth. "Otonashi. What'cha doin' here?" he asked.

"Noda locked him out of the room, and he has my room key. I have nowhere to sleep now," I said. He nodded, and smiled gently.

"Come in. I have a single, but the bed is big enough to fit two. I wouldn't make you sleep on the floor," he said, stepping aside as I walked into the room. "If you need night clothes, I have some extras," he said, opening one of the drawers in his closet to me inspect it.

I chose red plaid pants and a white t-shirt.

"Thanks man, I owe you one," I said, though I really wanted to say that I loved him. Hold on. Did I seriously just think that? Oh my god no. I can't. Hinata probably doesn't feel that way, and I shouldn't either.

"No problem. I'll do anything for you, Otonashi," he said, then he turned around to enter the bathroom again, letting me blush a little before I began to take my shirt off.

A-Anything? Would he risk himself for me? Does he feel the same that…I do for him? I couldn't think straight right now. I finally managed to get the night shirt on. I was so confused that I couldn't find the right hold my arm went through. It was a perfect fit. It was a little tight, but I would manage.

When I looked around the room, I found a ton of manga on his desk. Shoujo, Shonen. They all looked interesting though. I didn't know you could buy them near here. Maybe I could borrow a book from him some time or another. He finally stepped out of the bathroom.

"Sorry it took so long," he said, that gentle, but warm smile on his face. That smile was all mine. I'm glad. I nodded, and headed over to the bed near the wall. I didn't knows if he wanted the wall or the end side of the bed, but I choose the wall.

He climbed into bed after turning off the lights. I felt his leg brush up against mine, as he climbed in. I immediately moved my leg away from his side of the bed. I'm not sure if he saw me blush or not, since the moon was shining on me through his window.

He settled down and stared at me, smiling his usual smile, since we were both facing each other. "Goodnight Otonashi," he said, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Goodnight, Hinata," I said, shuttering a bit, forcing myself not to say anything I might regret, and gave him a kiss on his forehead in return, making him smile.

I tried to ignore it, and turned onto my other side to face the wall, my towards him. I was about to fall asleep when I felt Hinata pull me closer to him, to where we were touching. My back was forced into his chest at this point.

I felt him breathe heavily onto my neck, as he rested his head on my shoulder. Though he was a bit taller than me. I was beat red now, though I didn't mind it. He gently wrapped his arms around my waist now, pulling me a bit closer to him.

I hope you doesn't know that I'm awake. Though I don't care. Because…

I love him.

I heard him whisper into my ear now, "I love you, Otonashi."

Woah. Did he just tell me that…he loves me? Like for real? Or did I just imagine it? How was I suppose to respond? Does he know that I'm awake. I don't want to ruin the moment, so I didn't say anything.

He snuggled his head back into my shoulder again, almost giving me cold chills down my back. I could feel his deep breathing on my neck again, and I was trying not to flinch or blush. I tried to relax, but frankly, I couldn't.

Though I really didn't want this moment to end. Not now.

I finally managed to relax and drifted off to sleep, giving into his affection.

(*Halberd- Which is name of Noda's main weapon of choice, which is a pike fitted with an ax head.)


	2. Chapter 2: Operation Demon

**(Otonashi Yuzuru's P.O.V)**

I woke up from someone tugging on my shoulder, back and forth. I slowly opened my eyes to find Hinata standing over on the side of the bed, looking down at me, smiling from head to toe.

"Yurippe called. We gotta head to the Guild to pick up some forgotten items. Angel's there, and she's back with more this time. It's going to be tough," he said, though I was barely listening. He was close to my face now, and I couldn't help but stare at him. His ocean blue eyes. His flowing hair. His warm smile. His kind personality.

What more could you want?

Maybe...if I could just lean forward and press our lips together, maybe he would...no! I can't think like that. I finally realized that it was a horrible plan, and snapped out of my fantasy world.

I nodded in agreement at his information, and quickly began sitting up, and got out of bed.

I quickly took my clothes off to change into my uniform. I managed to get into the uniform pants, and grabbed for my undershirt.

"Otonashi, there's no hurry. we know how to handle Angel. It won't take much time to get to the blown up Guild anyway," he said, as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

I nodded and began buttoning up my undershirt quickly, and when I finished, I was stopped by Hinata again.

"Here. You messed up. Let me fix them," he said, undoing my undershirt, to expose my bare chest.

I was fairly fit, but something made me want to turn away and not let him see.

I ignored the feeling, as he began to start on the first button.

One by one he placed the buttons in the proper holes.

We finally made eye contact when he placed the last button into the hole. I was holding everything, trying not to blush.

I stared intently at him. He noticed this and quickly shuttered away.

"Oh sorry. It's just you need to correctly wear your uniform," he said, now looking sadly. I quickly lightened up. "It's not that. I," I paused, but resumed a second later, "think that we should hurry."

I smiled, trying to sound convincing. I was so close in telling him that I loved him.

He smiled in reply, as I resumed getting on my uniform.

I finally got my uniform on, and grabbed for my Glock 17."Oh! Thanks for helping with my uniform though," I said, forgetting that he offered his help. He smiled, but rubbed the back of his head.

"It's nothing. Just willing to help," he said, though a blush was forming on his cheeks.

He then grabbed my wrist.

"I think we should hurry now," he said, as we scurrying out the door, and to our "Anti-Angel Headquarters".

We were almost the first ones there. Though Noda was sitting on the arm of the couch when we walked in.

"Hey, I see your alive, little bitch," he smirked. I quickly became angered, and tried to walk over there, but Hinata grabbed my arm to stop me.

He put his hand in front of me. He walked past me, and to Noda, stopping once he reached him, now staring angrily at him.

Next thing I knew, Hinata punched Noda in the face, making him fall off the arm of the couch, rubbing his face.

"Hinata!" I yelled, and ran over to him, holding his arms back.

"Otonashi," he paused, moving his arms and turning to face me, "I'm tired of Noda pushing you around like some lap dog. I hate it." I looked down at Noda, who was rubbing his face, his bangs covering his face. I'm sure he was angry

"OH MY GOD! YOU PEOPLE ARE IMBECILES!" I heard Yuri yelling from the doorway, Girl's DeMo standing behind her.

She walked over to both of us, and kicked us both in the face, making both fall to the ground, wincing in pain.

"What the hell is going on here?" she yelled again, looking back and forth between Hinata and I and Noda.

"Noda's been bitchy and primitive to Otonashi. I know that Noda's always been like this, but this has gone too far," he yelled back, making Yuri look down at Noda, who was still on the floor.

Noda stood up, and walked past me now, not making eye contact, and out the door.

I looked back at him, as the wooden giant hammer struck him out of nowhere, and he flew out the window, and onto the ground below.

Poor fellow, I thought, as he twitched in pain on the ground.

When I turned back around, everyone was suddenly in the room and staring intently at me.

TK danced around me suddenly, chanting some idiotic words.

"No worries, bro. Noda just needs to loosen up. He'll come around," he said, pointing at me, then dancing off again to Fujimaki, who looked disgusted at him.

"Get a bath you hippie," he said, pushing TK away.

"Dude," TK said, "don't bring down the vibe. Major blowout dude."

I really thought this guy was high.

Then the lights dimmed and Yuri was typing commands on the computer.

Hinata pulled on my wrist, and pulled me onto the couch, to listen to Yuri's plan.  
I almost fell over, and into the floor, but Hinata caught me, and I sat up.

I was almost literally sitting on his lap, though I moved away a bit.

"Look. Ever since we damaged Angel severely, she's gotten some sort of help. Mainly from her source of power. I've seen I believe that there's a new enemy among us now. It's her opposite of her normal self. Though since it's her opposite, it's a guy," she Yuri, stopping to think a second.

"Does that mean there's no chance of winning?" asked Ōyama, standing the back next to Fujimaki, almost shaking in fear.

Yuri didn't answer, but stood up, and quickly typed again on the laptop.

"No. We haven't seen the new enemy in action. If it is powerful, then we're going to be living in hell," she said, now walking back and forth, still thinking.

"What name sounds better, Demon or Devil, for Angel's opposite?" she then asked, which caught us off guard, as Ōyama jumped out of his skin.

"Devil is the opposite of God. Though a demon is the Devil's henchmen, I guess," said Takamatsu, who was leaning against the wall, and fixed his glasses.

Not a bad point, I thought. Yuri nodded as well.

"We will call this new enemy, Demon. Now for the operation name," said Yuri, typing a bit more, and a new window popped onto the screen.

**Operation Demon.**

"Does that mean I'm up again? Huh, huh? ANSWER ME!," said a peppy, but annoying voice.

I guessed correctly. Yui.

Yuri walked over to her and slapped her in the face, making her turn away in pain, crying.

"That hurt," cried Yui, turning away.

"No. Though we need the most diversion possible. Having two enemies will be twice the problem. Getting extra weapons from the Guild will be more work than most would think," she said, thinking again.

"Everyone will spilt up. One side will take Angel. The other side will take Demon. I will be dealing with Demon," she said, writing down our names onto a piece of paper with our side we'll go on.

"Hinata, Otonashi, Yui, Matsushita the Fifth, Takamatsu, and Shiina will go with me. The rest of you are with Angel. Now everybody grab your guns. Let the operation...COMMENCE!" she yelled.

-/-

We all made our way to the Guild, one by one, all of us nervous for what was ahead of us.

After everyone made it down the ladder, we stopped.

"Something's there," shivered Ōyama, and hid behind Shiina.

Fujimaki shined the flashlight forward in front of them. It was Noda.

"The moron's back," said Fujimaki with a blank face.

Noda was back to normal now, swinging his halberd back and forth now, grinning evilly.

"So which side am I on?" he asked to Yuri, who was now beside him.

"Angel. And when everybody sees their target go after it. If it isn't, then continue moving forward. We don't need to waste precious time here. Move forward!" she commanded, as we began moving forward.

We made it about six floors down until we met our first enemy. Angel.

Angel began running at us, as most of us stepped to side.

Fujimaki and Noda threw their weapons at her, making her use Hand Sonic, and deflected them away.

She continued towards us, though side Demon continued moving forward.

"This way!" yelled Yuri, though Yui was falling behind, and almost got hit by Angel.

Hinata was right behind me, and Takamatsu, Matsushita, and Shiina were already there waiting

We all ran into the doorway and Yuri pushed the steel door shut.

"Come on. There's extra bullets that I stashed here," she said, removing two packs of bullets from a slip in the wall, and threw them at us.

Hinata and Yui grabbed the two cases, handed them around to us.

We reloaded, and placed the extra bullets in our pockets or bullet holders.

We then resumed continuing on.

We finally made it to the bottom floor when we met the new enemy. Demon.

He looked a year older than us. He had shoulder length silver hair like Angel's, though his eyes were red, like blood. He was tall. Maybe three inches taller than me, the same height as Hinata.

He had a smirked placed on his face, and he wore the normal black school uniform.

Yuri began running towards him, until something happened.

The ground suddenly shook, making all of us lose balance, but Demon immedetely ran after Yuri.

He didn't seem to be affected by the shaking of the ground.

"Guard Skill: Hand Sonic," he commanded, his voice was somewhat deep and quickly slashed Yuri, making her fall to the ground, the front of her uniform ripped open and blood gushing out.

Her scream was horrifying. A shrill. It sounded ghostly.

The ground suddenly stopped shaking now.

He stepped towards us now.

"FIRE!" yelled Yuri, from where she laid on the ground, and laid motionless on the ground.

We immedetely fired everything we had.

"Guard Skill: Earthquake," commanded Demon, which the ground shook roughly, back and forth, making us lose aim.

He stood there unaffected, and smirked at our disappointment.

"Guard Skill: Avalanche" he said, and quickly sharp points of rock from the rock ceiling that was left over fell onto the ground below, hitting Yui dead on, as she laid lifeless. Though the ground stopped shaking.

"Otonashi move!" said Hinata, as he pushed me out of the way as one of the rocks fell towards me.

I stumbled onto the ground, Hinata landed next to me.

Then the shaking ended, and rocks didn't fall anymore.

When we looked around, Shiina was only one left standing besides us, though she was close to falling.

She was constantly attacking Demon, though he continued to evade, and struck Shiina threw the chest with Hand Sonic, making her fall to the ground.

That left Hinata and I.

We both got up and began shooting at him.

"Guard Skill: Distortion," he commanded, and our bullets were now useless.

They reflected off his body and to the open ground around us.

Though when using Distortion, he can't move. I stopped firing, Hinata noticing and stopped too.

Demon lowered Distortion, and came  
running at us with Hand Sonic.

Suddenly, not of nowhere Noda's halberd flew and struck Demon, cutting him deeply, and sending him flying into the air.

"YES!" yelled a familiar voice. Noda.

Behind him was Fujimaki, Ōyama, and Hisako (she recently joined fighting with us).

I looked back at Hinata to see a horrifying scene.

Demon struck Hinata in the back with Hand Sonic.

I cried out. "Hinata!" I yelled, and ran over to his lifeless body. He wasn't breathing now.

I then felt Demon's sword under my chin.

"Don't move," he said, as I obeyed. I didn't want anything happening to Hinata or myself.

Demon pulled my arm towards him, My back hit his chest and wrapped his free arm around my stomach, as he placed his sword to my throat.

"Otonashi!" yelled Fujimaki, who then ran over to us, placing his gun in front of him.

"You shoot, you shoot him," Demon said, reminding Fujimaki, as Hisako, Noda, and Ōyama followed behind him.

He placed the sword tightly to my throat now, as I tried to release his grip from me. I couldn't and it was pointless. He was strong.

I felt his mouth brush against my ear.

"What's your name?" he asked, feeling his breath on my ear. I was blushing now, though I was trying not to.

"Oto...Otonashi," I said, as I felt him smirk.

"Let him go!" yelled Hisako, pointing the gun towards Demon's head.

I felt Demon's sword slightly cut my throat, though I could feel the blood run down my neck, and onto his sword.

"Beautiful...," he whispered into my ear.  
Eh? What did he say?

"I like you already...," he whispered, as I looked stunned at him. He bent down and kissed my neck.

No...please don't. I-I like some else already.

"...You'll need me," he said, as he pushed the sword tighter and tighter.

"Let...me...go," I struggled to say, squirming to release his grip from me again.  
"See you later," he said, and then I slowly blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3: Black Out

**(Otonashi Yuzuru's P.O.V)**

I woke up suddenly in the Infirmary in the school, shocked. I found myself with my shirt off. Everybody was crowded around my bedside. I looked around, and noticed that Hinata wasn't with them.

"Where's Hinata?" I demanded, and I looked to Fujimaki, who pointed next to me. I looked to the bed beside me, where Hinata laid unconsciously. What all happened yesterday? I couldn't remember much. It's all a blur.

"What happened?" I asked. They all stared back and forth to one another, then to me.

Yuri then stood up and walked around, while I got my shirt on.

"It seems that Demon is more powerful than we expected. More powerful than Angel herself. He has some added abilities that even Angel doesn't possess. Like Earthquake and Avalanche. Though he possesses Angel's original abilities like Hand Sonic and Distortion," Yuri said, pausing, thinking now, and pacing the floor.

"We might have no chance of winning now. Though they would've win against us they worked together as a team. Maybe...they're not even connected. No. He has Angel's abilities, so they are. But, why don't they work as a team?" she said, asking herself these questions.

I then remembered what happened yesterday. I could now feel where Demon touched me yesterday. It lingered, his cold touch on my neck. Though when I felt my neck, and it was bandaged.

I looked back over to Hinata.

I'm sorry, Hinata. I looked away for a second, and I let you fall. I'm sorry that I let him touch me like that.

I'm sorry.

Though Yuri was still rumbling on about possible events and how they happened. And what did Demon mean? 'You'll need me'? What was that about?

The remembrance of Demon kissing my neck sent chills down my back.

"We'll have to stop attacking Angel and Demon for now. Right now, we need you to rest Otonashi. Though I want to know why Demon as taken a liking to Otonashi. We'll have to watch over him now. I'll take the first shift, TK you'll take the next shift, and you'll choose who'll go next. Demon could use Otonashi's use against us. Now, leave," she said, as everybody quickly nodded in agreement, as they all piled out the door.

Yuri shut the door and sat down in the chair next to my bedside.

"What connection do you have with Demon?" she asked me, as if I was an enemy.

"I don't have a connection to him. He's just a freak," I said a little loud, just making sure Hinata heard.

"He seemed interested in you. I wonder why? You are special too, Otonashi. Even though you were the rookie, you were the last one with me on every mission. I just thought you were lucky. But, maybe, it's something more that we can't see, and Demon as already seen what he can do to get to you. That's why I'm afraid of letting him get close to you. And maybe he has another ability waiting for us that he can use you for, Otonashi. I don't know, but get some rest. I'll take watch."

I nodded, and sunk into the covers, looking at Hinata, before I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

-/-

"How's Otonashi gonna be?" a voice asked.

"He'll be fine. He's just beat up alittle. He's still resting," said another voice.

I opened my eyes to find Hinata stirring by my bed now, as well as Fujimaki.

I guess TK's shift was over before I woke up.

"Oh. He's awake," said Hinata, giving me his warm smile.

"How you feeling, kid?" asked Fujimaki beside me. I ran my fingers through my fingers, "Fine. Though I think I slept on my neck wrong."

Hinata was still smiling at me. Fujimaki looked at clock before standing. "My shift's over. Yui's gonna watch you guy's now," he said, walking out the room.

Suddenly Hinata bent down and hugged me. "I'm so glad you're not hurt, Otonashi," he sighed.

"I was worried about you, Hinata. I cried out to you when he stabbed you. I'm so sorry that I let you fall," I said, embracing him more.

"I'm so glad I saved you though. That's all I thought about doing," he said, now looking up at me.

"Though I turned my back for a second. We were the last ones left, though somehow, I'm always the last to survive," I said, now looking sadly at him."It's not your fault. Your just like that. Though I stayed with you until the very end. That's all I want." he said, resting his head on my shoulder.

"That's all you want?" I asked him. He lifted his head off my shoulder and nodded, "Your all I want, Otonashi. No one else."

Okay. Wow. Was he confessing to me now? I was blushing now. If you were telling me that you loved me, then I love you too.

I couldn't help but my lips closer to his. He moved his closer to mine. We had barely brushed our lips together before we heard Yui's voice right outside the door. Hinata immediately jumped from our positions and to his bed.

"Listen up you babies! Yui's in charge now! You gotta listen to me now, because I gotta babysit you crybabies," she yelled, as she stormed into the room.

I looked over to Hinata, with a 'Are you kidding me?' face. He laughed at my face and the fact that Yui thought that she was in charge, which made me laugh too.

"What is so darn funny, you baby?" she said, walking over to Hinata and slapped him in the face.

"Why you little!" he yelled, putting her in an arm lock, and kicked her in the butt, making her hit the wall face first.

She slid down the wall slowly. "That hurt," she cried.

I chuckled. Though Yui quickly got up, like nothing happened.

"How dare you hurt me! Sit down now. You'll hurt yourself and then you won't be able to hurt me. Actually, hurt yourself," she said, laughing evilly, and sat down in the chair next to my bed, crossing her arms.

She stared intently at the bandage wrapped around my neck.  
"You really hurt yourself, didn't you, Otonashi?" she asked, now changing her mood, and really looking concerned.

"I made a stupid mistake that Demon caught me, and cut me. Though the wound isn't healing fast," I said, as Hinata sat down on my bedside, and placed his hand on mine, Yui not paying attention to this.

"I see. My fate all that good either. Remember, that pillar cut me in a split second. I just glad that we can't die here or we'll all be dead now," she said, smiling sweetly, even though that wasn't a very pleasant sentence.

This girl had many personalities to her, which made her annoying, but I like this side of her more.

"Wanna bet?" asked a voice from the doorway.

"Demon!" shrieked Yui, standing up from her chair, shriving in fear, and shrieking.

I quickly sat up in bed, but I couldn't move my body after that. I tried moving my muscles, but they didn't respond.

"What did you do, Demon?" I asked, angrily.

"Demon? Is that the name you've given to me? It's cute," he said, walking into the room, then I noticed that Angel was right behind him. Why? Are they working together.

Hinata moved towards him, going to punch him. Demon quickly evaded, and punched Hinata in the stomach, sending him to the ground.

"Demon is in the building, and has attacked," yelled Yui into her walkie-talkie. Suddenly the walkie-talkie was crushed in pieces without anybody touching it. "Electronics are not allowed at school," said Angel, softly.

"I merely used a new Guard Skill. It freezes your opponent's body that way they can't attack back. Though it's for one opponent at a time," Demon said, that smirk plastered on his face. I hated that smirk. It was cold and dastardly.

"Don't get too carried away. We wouldn't want Otonashi hating you," said Angel, standing behind Demon.

Demon walked over to Hinata, as Angel walked over to Yui, who almost looked as she was going to die right now, and pushed Yui and herself out of the room.

"Actually, I didn't do anything wrong. Your friend here attacked me first. It was merely used as in self-defence," he said, as he kicked Hinata in the stomach, making Hinata wince in pain.

"Please stop!" I begged. He looked at me intently and walked over to my bedside.

"Don't touch him!" yelled Hinata on the floor in pain.

"You have no authority over me," Demon said to him.

"I told you that we'd meet again," he whispered to me.

"Why?" I asked him. He looked at me confused.

"Why, what?" he asked me.

"Why did you choose me? And why are you here? And how did you come here?" I asked him.

He leaned closer to me, and whispered, "Because you seemed trouble, and your really cute. I will not tell you anything else though I will tell you something."

"What?" I asked, as he leaned away from my ear, and close to my face.

"I love you," he said, as I blushed slightly.

He leapt off my bed, picked up Hinata by the collar of his shirt and through him against the wall.

"Guard Skill: Hand Sonic," he commanded, as the blade shot out of his hand, and placed it at Hinata's throat.

"Don't!" I commanded.

"He will be a nuisance, and will get in the way of me getting to you, Otonashi. I won't let him," he responded, not turning to face me.

"We don't have time for this. Let's leave," Angel said at the doorway, getting annoyed.

I could hear the others' footsteps and yelling coming down the hall.

"This one time, Otonashi. I won't let him live next time. Don't let him get close to you. Your mine," Demon said.

Demon let go of Hinata, and walked over to me, and placed a kiss on my cheek, before opening the window, ad jumping out, Angel following after him.

Not again, I thought. I touched the side of my cheek. It was cold. The touch would linger, like the one on my neck.

After they jumped out the window, I was freely able to move my body again.

Hinata fell to the floor, which I ran over to him.

"Hinata! Speak to me! Tell me your alright," I yelled, as everybody rushed into the room.

Hinata finally moved, and opened his eyes.  
"Otonashi," he finally managed to say.

"I'm so sorry," I cried. I was crying. This was too much.

"Otonashi, don't cry. It's wasn't your fault," he said, wiping the running tears on my cheek.

"Don't lie to me, Hinata. He's targeting you now. Because...of me. He'll keep killing you over and over again. I can't let that happen to you," I said, wanting to protect, though I was the reason he was in danger.

I can't push Hinata out of my life. I love him too much.

"Otonashi, please help me up," Hinata asked, and I helped him up and carried him to the hospital bed.

"You two, are going to be problems," said Yuri, who walked over to us, crossing her arms.

"You two are so close that Demon takes Hinata as a threat, so his main goal is to get rid of Hinata and to Otonashi. Though Angel still has her goal. Though I don't know what that is," she said, being put in her thinking mood again.

"At least we know that they're working together," said Fujimaki, crossing his arms, as I began put a bandage on Hinata's face where Demon punched him.

"True, but to what extent? We need to find how he got here, and what is his goal to accomplish here, and how he made new abilities. If we can figure that out, then we might have a way of stopping him," Yuri said, and looked over at me.

"What did Demon tell you?" Yuri asked me.

"He told me that he chose me because I seemed troubled and that I was really cute, but I think that was all a lie. I asked him why he was here and how, but he wouldn't tell me. That's all he told me," I said, though everything I think about Demon, chills go down my back.

His red eyes were luring.

Yuri paced the room. "Troubled? What could you be troubled about, and why would he be concerned? Otonashi, you can at least answer one of these questions. Why would he be concerned?" she stared at me intently.

I thought for a moment. I really didn't have and troubles to begin with.

"I can't think of any. That's why I thought he was lying," I said.

"Maybe, if Angel hated you, then her opposite would like you," she said, thinking.

"Everybody go to their dorms, and Noda, you better watch over Otonashi and Hinata tonight closely. Hinata will stay in Otonashi's dorm room. Matsushita the Fifth, and Fujimaki will stand guard at the room door. You will switch off every two hours. Everybody move out!" said Yuri.


	4. Chapter 4: Love

**(Otonashi Yuzuru's P.O.V)**

Noda sat across from Hinata and I.

Hinata and I laid on my bed, as Noda crosse his arms, and stared at us. Literally "watching over us".

"You don't really have to watch this closely," Hinata said, and I nodded in agreement.

"No. Yui's already a screwball. I won't mess it up. I want to prove something to Yuri," he said, though it was kind of creepy, and I was laying here so close to Hinata, that I wanted to be with him alone.

"Hey. I'm hungry," I whined, because really, We haven't eaten all day.

Suddenly there was a loud banging at the dorm room, and loud yelling.

"HEY YOU BABIES! OPEN UP! I BROUGHT FOOD! AND I ALOT OF IT," said Yui whose voice was heard clearly even without her yelling her head off.

Noda quickly walked to the door and slightly opened it and sure enough, Yui was standing on the other side with a crate of canned food.

"I TOLD YOU! YOU SHOULD BELIEVE ME!" she said, pushing herself into the room, and setting the crate into the room.

"How do you except us to eat this, if it's in a can?" asked Hinata, getting off the bed, and picking up one of the cans.

"I'm not stupid! I brought a can-opener!" she said, getting a hand can-opener out of her uniform pocket.

"Okay, now how are we gonna eat it if it's not cooked?" I asked, as Hinata handed me one of the cans.

"Well, uh, I didn't about that," she said disappointed, and thinking of a solution.

"Choose what meal you want, and I'll go to the cooking room and make it there," said Noda, though we were surprised at his offer, but thankful, "but don't worry. I can cook pretty well."

He smiled at us.

Okay, now, we were scared. He never smiled kindly at us like that.

"Okay now, don't waste time. Your stomach will eat itself soon," he said, the smile disappearing, and he crossed his arms, and quickly became annoyed.

"I'll take the chicken noodle soup," I said, waiting for Hinata, who was still sifting through the crate, looking at the cans, one by one.

"I'll take Ramen," he said, looking at the can, and then handed it to Noda.

"I wonder why there's so many American-based foods," Hinata said, searching through the cans again, as there were American soups everywhere in the crate.

Noda nodded, taking the can, scanning through the ingredients on the label.

Yui nodded, "Well I just grabbed everything I found that was left over in the cafeteria kitchen. Though you should thank me that I didn't let you starve."

"Yeah right. We would be able to eat if we weren't being targeted," Hinata said, now sitting beside me on the bed again.

"Not my problem. You should've–" Noda grabbed Yui and dragged her out the door, but stopped at the doorway, and turned to us.

"Hey! Let me go!" yelled Yui, squirming.

"I'll be gone for ten minutes. Don't do anything rash, and don't move. We wouldn't want Demon to show up anytime soon, and TK and Takamtsu should be here soon," he said, shutting the door behind him.

Wow. Finally. Alone with him.

Suddenly now, we were looking at each other, deciding what was going on in each others eyes.

"Otonashi. I really want to tell you something important. I have to tell you it now, because I may not get another chance," he said, placing his hand on my face.

"Huh?" I asked, "What is it?"

Oh my gosh. Is this it? Is he going to confess?

I was so light-headed, and I was blushing at crazy. Please hurry and get this over with. I want to kiss you right now.

He leaned closer to me. Close enough that I could kiss him.

"I really like you, Otonashu. More than ever. More than anyone would. I love you, and I won't let Demon stop me from loving you," he said, showing his kind smile, and was now blushing too.

I smiled, and then I went for it.

I just leaned into him and kissed him. I didn't know if he closed his eyes or not, but I put my feelings into that kiss.

That one kiss that I've been wanting to let go for a long time. It was warm, compassionate, loving. Something I wanted for a long time to do now.

I let go of the kiss, not making eye contact with him, and stared downwards.

I heard him chuckle softly, and put his finger under my chin, lifting my hea up, making us make eye contact again.

"You feel the same way, right?" he asked.  
I lured in by his ocean blue eyes. I turned away, not wanting to mislead them.

I leaned my head against his chest, and nodded.

"I loved you since the first day I met you, Hinata. Besides Yuri, you were the first one I met. I was taken in by you, though I didn't want to except it. Not then. Though those feelings still lingered on, and everytime i saw you my feelings got worse and now it ended here," I said, though I felt his fingers run through my hair.

"I feel the same way. You were strong, yet inside of you, you hid your emotions back. From me. From everyone. From the day I saved both of our lives at the Guild, I knew that I wanted to protect you. You just seemed so lost then, though you've come a long way since then," he said, pulling me closer to his chest, embracing me.

"That's why your all I live for here. My only reason for staying here is for you. I can't lose to Demon, nor let you live here alone. I truly love you, Otonashi," he said, as I blushed, wanting the time to slowly tick away and stop.

But somehow, it seemed as if it did.

"I love you too, Hinata," I said, as I lifted my head from his chest, and looked at him.

I could tell in his eyes that everything he told me, was true. That he meant every single word. Every single breath.

We stood there for the next few seconds just looking into each other's eyes.

Oh please, God. If anything were to happen to him, I would personally kill myself before it happens to him.

I love him. I don't want anything to happen to him.

"What about the others? What about Demon? Do they have to know?" I asked, realizing the one flaw in our love.

"They don't have to know. Demon already takes me as a threat, as it not liked anything has changed much. I'll stop Demon personally if he tried anything on you again. I don't like the wave he looks at you. The way that he touches you, and thinks that he owns you," he said, now looking sadly at me.

"And if Angel and Demon are working together, than there's a better chance of you being targeted, Hinata! I want to protect you too! Though when you put yourself out there, it frightens me. Even though we can't die, I feel crying every time Angel or Demon stabs one of you. It's not fair. Though I can replay the hardest times we've been through. The worst was the time with Naoi. The blood. The rain. The expressions of the lifeless faces on the ground. I was so terrified," I said, looking at him sadly too, almost about to cry.

I couldn't handle that emotional stress like everybody else could.

"Well you don't have to go through that alone, because you have me," he said, that warm smile again on his face again. I loved it. I made me feel secure just sitting here.

"Yeah, but you've always been there for me," I said, my cheeks bright red, and looked away, smiling.

I felt Hinata's finger underneath my chin, pulling me back to face him.

I heard him breathe deeply before I felt his warm lips touch mine. A burst of excitement ran through me, and I kissed him back.

I was suddenly jerked onto my back, and when I opened my eyes, Hinata was on top of me.

We still held the kiss for awhile longer until we heard Noda and Yui's voices in the hallway, and TK and Takamatsu's voices joined in too.

We quickly removed ourselves from each other, and sat apart from each on the bed, which wasn't very big, trying not to seem specious.

"Don't touch the food! You'll mess them up!" yelled Noda, though Yui yelled back.

"Whatever! It's food! It's not like it can't be remade again. And I how will I mess it up?" she yelled.

"Shut the hell up! God your annoying!" said Noda, as he entered the room with our food. It smelled heavenly, and it looked delicious, and mouth watering.

"It looks amazing!" I said, jumping from the bed, and grabbing for my soup.

"I told you I wasn't a bad cook," he said, smirking, praising himself.

I took Hinata's bowl, and handed it to him, as we all sat down.

I quickly began eating into my soup, barely stopping to swallow. It was good, especially on an empty stomach.

I finished before Hinata, and I looked at him, and he was looking at me, smiling. I smiled back and handed Noda my bowl, and thanked him for making the meal.

Hinata finished a few minutes later, and sat up, leaning against the wall, staring at the ceiling.

*A half-hour later*

"Well, it's time to hit the hay. I'll stay with Fujimaki tonight, so Hinata, you can have my bed," he said, and then turned to Yui, "and you can get your shit and get the hell out of the boy's dorm already."

"You may be my senior, but you have no right to tell me to get my shit and get out. Have some respect! Your lucky that I haven't beaten you up," she said, punching the air a few times to seem intimidating, but she was intimidating as a earthworm.

Noda kicked her in the head, sending her flying out of the room, and made her hit the hallway wall, and sank painfully to the ground.

Noda stopped at the doorway, and turned back to us.

"If you need anything just yell!" he said, yelling quicky at Yui before he slammed the door.

"I really don't need Noda's bed, though I had to accept it to get him out of the room," he said, moving closer to me, then placed his hand on top of mine.

"Well," I said, nervously, "I'm nervous that Demon will come along."

"Really? It'll be okay though. It's just that I'll be here with you. Don't worry, I'll protect you," he said, smiling, showing me his affection.

I got up from my bed, to get some pajamas when I felt Hinata arms wrap around my waist from behind.

"Hinata?" I asked.

"I wish we'd stop worrying about Demon. I wish that he would go away, and leave us alone. It worries me, when your frighten of something happening," he said, though he let go of me, and I turned to face.

"Your mine, and I can't let you go. Never," he said, kissing my forehead, before reaching for his pajamas on the dresser.

He quickly dressed into his pajama's and I did the same.

I slowly made my way into the covers, and laid down, as Hinata walked over to the other side, and slid into the covers too.

He pulled me close, as I rested my head on his chest.  
He placed one hand around my waist, and other was on my head, keeping my head placed in his chest.

"Goodnight, Hinata. I love you," I said, hearing his heartbeat speed up a bit.

"Goodnight, Otonashi. I love you too," he said, as I looked up at him, and we kissed once again before I settled back into his chest.

I slowly was mesmerized by the slow beating sound of his steady heartbeat.

**(Demon's P.O.V)**

I watched Otonashi's dorm room from a tree nearby, on a branch, watching as he slept in the same bed as that bastard that likes him too.

"You shouldn't obsess about him. It's not like he's your to keep," said Angel, jumping on the same branch from above.

I turned back to look at her angrily. "No. He isn't your typical normal student. There's something about him that's just...special. I want to know more about him, Kanade. Every time I think about him, he lingers in my mind and just stays there. There's no end to it. Though that blue-haired bastard keeps getting in the way."

Angel looked unemotional at me, but i knew she was concerned about me, and was thinking of a solution.

"There's nothing more we can do, unless we take a full on attack on the SSS. There you could possibly capture Hinata and use him as bait to get to Otonashi. Though, you could also try to be kind to him. Maybe if you stopped attacking Hinata, and just befriend him, he'll loosen up, and you can easily manipulate him," she said, walking, and stopping right next to me.

I sighed. "Maybe. You also know that blue haired bastard is not going to believe me if i try and befriend Otonashi. Though I'll give it a try. Just make sure you don't get in my way," I said, jumping from the tree branch into the grass below.


	5. Chapter 5: Breakeven

**Thanks for reading Chapter 5! New P.O.V! It's Demon's! And you'll find out about his past life too! Please enjoy and rate, review, and comment! :)**

* * *

**(Demon's .P.O.V)**

The next morning, I woke up suddenly, from a recent nightmare.

I had lost to that blue-haired boy, Hinata, and everything seemed to fade away. Like my world fell apart.

No. This was no coincidence. This was the memories in my first life, just not with Otonahi, and Hinata.

***Flashback***

I was an only child. I never had brothers or sisters. I was always lonely.

My parents worked a lot, and barely came home most of the time. And when they did come home, they would argue about financial problems, politics, and a lot of other stuff I didn't care about as a child.

The only that kept me company was games, and toys and electronics that my parents had bought for me.

We really didn't have any neighbours close by, so I was usually shut in my room every single day.

School wasn't better either. I was so quiet that I looked intimidating, and no one wanted to be around me. Though I had a good reputation with the teachers and principals because I had good grades.

Sometimes other boys would come up to me, wanting to pick a fight, and I would come home with bruises and scars, because I didn't fight back, because that would cause my parents to fight.

Though when I started high school, a girl transferred to our school, and she was gorgeous. Beautiful.

Every guy had his heart set on her. So I wouldn't have any luck with her anyway.

Though it didn't hurt to try. So one day, I confessed my love to her.

She refused the offer because, she was interested only in good looking guys, and already was with someone. I truly loved her, and she crushed me.

I mean, this broke my heart. My love was thrown away like some trash. My one true love crushed me, and after that, I wasn't the same anymore. I went running after someone that wasn't worth it. I was an idiot.

I sat in my room all day, huddled in a ball in a corner, thinking of everything I could've done to not make this happen.

And later, I became depressed, and barely ate anymore, and I wondered the streets to get my mind off of things.

It was raining one day, though I walked down one of the familiar allies I knew, and the girl that had rejected me was in trouble.

She was getting forced into a car, and was yelling for help, and I ran out and pushed the guy out of the way.

Suddenly more guys came, and one of them pushed her into the car.

But then I felt a sharp, terrible pain in my stomach.

But I looked down, one of the guys had shot me. I fell immediately to the ground, as the blood rushed out of me.

I was still barely breathing, and I was praying to God with everything I had, that the girl would be alright.

Another guy stepped closer and closer to me, and kicked me in the stomach, making me wince in pain.

And I heard a gun being cocked, and the last thing I knew I had a bullet run through my back.

The pain was intense, and everything was getting blurry, and hot. I could see the puddles of blood drifting around me.

I was beginning to black out quickly, though, the last thing I saw was the car driving away, with her in it.

And then I ended up in another place, which is where I am now. The afterlife.

The first person I met was Kanade. She told me that somehow, her and I were connected, and that we needed to fight back as soon as possible.

But against what? We then made our way to the Guild, as she called it, and I followed her commands about everything she told me.

About special abilities we both possessed. About the SSS, who were trying to take over this world. About how we couldn't die here. And about the meaning why we were both here.

And then that's when I remembered my memories. I could feel the hotness, the rain pouring down on me. The intense running through my paralyzed body.

I never knew what happened to her, or what happened to the people who took her. And before I knew it, I was crying. The tears running my face.

It was awful that I couldn't save the one person that I loved more in my whole life. My whole pathetic life.

Then the SSS team showed up at the Guild, and they looked intense.

The images of the those guys ran through my mind when I saw them. The guns, the angry expressions on their faces.

I had to do everything in my power to stop them. If it meant stopping then myself.

They suddenly opened fired at me, and now was my chance to take them all out at once with an earthquake and a avalanche, but three survived.

One girl when dark blue hair came running at her with daggers, I evaded, using Hand Sonic, and taking her out.

When I saw two more boys, I quickly ran after them, only to be stopped by a flying weapon that had hit me, leaving a immense cut on my chest.

I quickly got up, and stabbed the blue-haired boy in the back, as I watched the red-haired boy's face look to me in terror, and cried out for him.

Then I noticed something.

This red-haired boy looked a lot like the girl I liked when i still alive. The same eye-colour and hair-colour. The slender, but muscular body.  
It was too good to be true, but it seemed as if, I knew him.

But now, I wouldn't let this one get away. And when I had him in my arms, I felt happy, though was an enemy, and was trying to get out of my arms as soon as possible.

And then I just felt my body move on it's own, and then, I told him that I liked him.

I was so shocked, but glad that I told him my feelings, before anything happens to him.

I felt him get tense at that moment, and his face was warm now. But sooner or later, the crowd in front of me was going to shoot.

So, I used one of my guard skills, to make him black out, and I teleported quickly to Angel before anything else happened.

***Flashback End***

And now that Hinata has come along it's like I'm reliving my whole life again.

My love is getting taken away, right before my eyes, and I can't do anything about it.

I wanted Otonashi so bad, though he doesn't feel the same way, because he has given into Hinata's love.

It hurts. Like the girl who gave into the pressure of those men...

Though I haven't really liked a guy before either. I mean, not this big.

I sighed and began getting dressed. Since I'm in another class besides Otonashi's, I won't get to see him until the breaks.

Damn, I thought. It's so hard to get to him. And everybody wants to kill me, and I can't go and see him without someone coming at me, or after me.

I walked out of my dorm room, and made my way to the school building when I was stopped by Naoi. Angel introduced us.

"How's it going?" asked Naoi, who crossed his arms, staring at me.

"Good, I guess. Though nothing has gone right since I came here. I know we're suppose to fight back against the SSS, but what's going to be after this?" I asked, as Naoi stared up at the sky.

"No idea. I can't predict the future, but we can always change it. That's the mysterious thing about space and time. It's so easy to change it though if we could always know what was gonna happen next, then there would no surprises. That's why the time we spend now is called the present, because it's a gift," he giggling at the end.

He sounded like one of those people who motivate you to do something good in your life. Like a motivational speaker.

"Whatever," I said, walking away, him following after me.

"Don't walk away from me! I was talking to you," he yelled, running after me.

"You sound like a wise old man, but really your an idiot like everybody else," I said, sticking my hands in my pockets.

"I am not stupid!" he yelled, but I already entered my classroom by then, and went to my seat.

Then a girl in my class walked over to me, acting all shy and everything. She had long blonde hair, and purple eyes. Though I never paid attention to anybody in my class anyway.

"Excuse me, but do you have last week's history notes?" she asked, looking down and was acting like she liked me or something.

"Yeah, I have it in my desk here," I said, pulling out a folder out of my desk and pulling out my notes and handing them to her.

"Thank you so much. I got sick recently. And everyone thinks that you're so quiet, and to yourself, but you're really kind. I hope we can become friends! I'm Ayumi Takahiro, and your name is?" she asked, but really I didn't want to get involved with her, though I might as well make a friend.

"I'm Takuro Izumi. Nice to meet you," I said, with little excitement.

She smiled, nodded, and ran off to her seat.

God, people are annoying, I thought, as class started.

***A couple hours later***

Thank goodness, it's time for a break.

I sighed, and walked outside the classroom.

"Crap, I don't know which classroom  
he's in," I said to myself, walking up and down the hallway.

Damn it. I can't do it.

I sighed, and looked out one of the hallway windows. If I can't find him like this. There's more than twenty different classes, and I know that Hinata is in that class too.

"It's you," I heard someone say behind me.  
It was the purple-haired idiot that struck me with his halberd the first time we met.

"Who are you?" I asked seriously, trying to intimidate him, which he did back.  
"Noda. But don't worry, I'll make your death as slowly as possible," he said, smirking, and pointed his halberd at me.

I looked blankly at him. "Why? I haven't done anything," I said, which made him looked confused at me.

"Your targeting my teammates. And your fighting with Angel. Why shouldn't I take you out now?" he asked, which I got tired of this conversation, walked away.

I immediately heard him send his halberd into the air towards me. I activated Hand Sonic, and deflected it. Making the girl students shriek in fear, as it flew out the window.

"I'm not here to play games, Noda. I'm not looking to start something with you. I'm here just for school. You should realize that I'm not going to attack you every second of the day. Your just pathetic," I said, turning around again to walk away.

"You bastard," I heard him say, as I made my way back to my classroom, though I looked down at the ground.

I ended up bumping into another student.

"I'm sorry," I said, as I looked up to see that it was Otonashi that I ran into.

"It's you," I said, smiling at him.

He looked stunned at me though, and stepped back a bit.  
"I think I should go now," he said, turning around, and tried to walk away, but I grabbed his wrist, making him turn around to face me.

"I'm not going to hurt you. But, can we talk?" I asked, as he looked terrified at me, which made me look sadly at him.

"I don't think that's a good idea. But, let's not talk here," he said, still looking terrified at me, but we walked to the rooftop where we stared at each other for awhile until he began to talk.

"What is there to talk about?" he asked me nervously.

"About everything," I said.

"What about it?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"About my love for you," I said, turning away, not wanting to see his expression.

"Um, look, do we have to talk about this?" he asked.

"We're going to have to talk about this sooner or later, because I might disappear by then," I said, looking up at him, to see his terrified expression.

"Disappear?" he asked.

I nodded, and told him my memories before this.

"You were killed before you got a chance to save her?" he asked, as I nodded, trying not to cry.

"I loved her. And I'm reliving the nightmare. I-I won't let Hinata get away with you," I said, walking over to the railing, and leaning onto it, Otonashi following behind me, and stopped about a foot away from me.

"Actually, the one thing I want to know is what is your name?" he asked. I looked at him, because he completely changed the conversation.

"Takuro Izumi. Though I'm not related to Angel, somehow I am connected. But please don't change the question," I said, I didn't want to talk about this.

"Sorry. It's just that you know my name, and I don't know yours," he said.

"It's fine, though I should get going now," he said, but I grabbed his wrist again to stop him.

"Please don't go," I begged, and walked closer to him.

"W-What are you doing?" he asked, nervously, as he blushed slightly.

I didn't answer him.

I answered by kissing him on lips, full force.  
He quickly let go of the kiss, and looked at me angrily.

But I kissed him again, and held him from moving away. He calmed down, and gave into the kiss, letting me kiss him a couple times.

I was about to slip my tongue into his mouth, when someone called out to us.

"The hell?" yelled the voice, making me let go of the kiss, and look in the direction of the voice.

"..Hinata," said Otonashi, sadly, as Hinata ran towards us.

* * *

**Demon's memories were inspired by ****Break Even by The Script. ****And the Chapter Title! **

**Please listen to it! And I hope you enjoyed Chapter 5! W**


	6. Chapter 6: Lights Out

**Don't be mad that i left the last chapter on a cliff hanger! :( But here is the next chapter! ENJOY!**

* * *

**(Otonashi's P.O.V)**

Oh hell no. Please no. This can't be happening.

Hinata, ran towards, angrily, his fist in the air.  
Suddenly Hinata punched Demon in the face, sending him over the rail and falling down six stories, though he landed roughly on his back.

I didn't know if he was alright, because Hinata pulled me aside, his face looked angrily at mine, now yelling at me.

"What the hell was happening just now?" he asked me angrily, looking like he was gonna punch me too.

"Hinata..," I paused, looking down, "It's not what you think..."

"Then what the hell did i see? He kissed you!" he said, but I could see the anger in his eyes.

"How much did you see?" I asked, still looking at the ground.

"I was already out here when you two decided to come up. I saw everything since the first kiss, but I didn't know it was you until I walked over here to go back downstairs. What the hell were you thinking? Coming up here with him when he's our enemy!" he said, yelling at me again.

"He told me that he wouldn't hurt me, and that he needed talk to me. I swear, I didn't think that he would kiss me! Please believe me!" I said, begging God to please not mess this up.

"What did he want to talk about?" he asked at stared into my eyes intensely.

"About his love for me. He told me that he would probably disappear before he had a chance to tell me. And then he told me his memories. They were awful enough as it was," I said, trying to remember the story if he wanted to hear it.

"And then I began to leave, when he stopped me and kissed me. He held my arm tightly, so I couldn't get away," I said.

"Otonashi...I'm so confused. I do believe you, but I'm still angry. Seeing you being kissed by him, it...it hurts. But I want to know, is that if you like him or not," he asked, which caught me off guard, making me think a little before I messed everything up and lost him forever.

"Not really," I said.

"That isn't a no, is it?"he asked.

"Yes, it isn't a no. I truly love you more than I do him. Please Hinata. I-I don't want to lose you," I said, feeling the tears run down my face now.

"Please," I begged, looking down, but suddenly I felt him pull me closer to him, and I was now staring at his chest.

"Otonashi. I told you I'll protect you until the end. And I won't ever forgive Demon. But I won't give up on you. I will completely win you over. No matter what it takes," he said, though the bell rang a second later, but stayed like this.

"I-I'm so happy, Hinata," I said, as he embraced me a little tighter, running his fingers through my hair slowly, and rested his chin on my head.

"I am too, but I can't give up without a fight. Not this easily," he whispered, as I blushed slightly.

We stayed like this for the next few minutes until it started to rain.

"Hey, it's raining," I said, as I felt a drop, until it started pouring, "I think we should inside now."

Hinata shook his head, smiling.

"No, not yet," he said, and then leaned forward and kissed me, as the rain poured down. I didn't care if I was soaking wet.

I just wanted to stay like this forever if possible. Being kissed in the rain was like a dream come true if it was a girl, but I felt the exact same way.

We both let go of the kiss, just to resumed it again. And after awhile, we didn't know how much time we wasted out here.

"I love you," Hinata said, after we let go of the last kiss. Though even with it being dark, I could easily see the blush lines form on his face.

"I love you more," I said, reaching up to kiss him again.

Though I could feel the edge of tongue run against my bottom lip, as I let him inside of my mouth.

It was warm as our tongues collided together.

"Mmh," I moaned, as he pushed his tongue harder into mine, though I was blushing red.

That kiss was the longest of any we've done, and the most passionate.

After awhile Hinata said, because we probably skipped two classes already.

"Hurry!" laughed Hinata, as he grabbed my wrist, and hurried inside.

We made it, and we looked at each, and began to laugh as we made our ways down the hallway, and to our classroom, dropping wet from the rain.

When we entered the teacher turned to us. "Hinata, Otonashi, you decided to join us, finally? Where the heck were you two?"

"Nowhere you need to know," Hinata said, walking to seat, as I followed, because my seat was in front of his.

"What the hell did you say to me?!" yelled the teacher.

"Nothing," said Hinata, as everybody began to stare at us.

"Just make sure to keep your mouth shut Hinata. It could get you into a lot of trouble," he said, turning back to the chalkboard.

TK suddenly spoke up, "Rebel dude. Rebel everything."

Then he started break dancing in the middle of the classroom, Hisako smiling at the idioticness of his dancing.

Noda looked at us smirking, and turned back to drawing in his notebook.

I turned in my seat to face Hinata, smiling.  
He smiled back, and we began talking about random things, barely paid attention in class.

Next thing we knew is that the final bell rang and it was time to eat.

I was worried that I'd bump into Demon again.

Well, I wasn't comfortable calling him by his real name, and I wasn't comfortable if I saw him again later today.

We all received our food, and quickly sat down to eat.

Noda immediately turned to Hinata and I after we sat down at our table.

"So where we you guys? You were pretty late to class than we've all been," he said, looking at us.

"We ran into Demon during the break," I said, as Hinata nodded too, hoping that Noda would shut up, and not ask any more questions.

"Ah. I see. Did he come after Otonashi again?" he asked, as I nodded, and Hinata followed behind me.

Okay, Noda. Shut the hell up.

Noda then began eating on his food, beginning to get the picture.

I quickly started on mine. Beef Udon. It was a personal favourite of mine, and it tasted really good too.

*An hour later*

Hinata was stopped by Noda when we were on our way to my dorm.

"Sorry, guys. Yurippe thinks that splitting you guys apart for tonight, so that Demon can't get to you both do easily. So we're going to sleep in another room for the next few nights, just in case Demon knows your room number," Noda said, setting his halberd against the wall, and crossing his arms.

Great. A night where I'd be away from Hinata.

I looked sadly at Hinata, but looked away quickly, and turned to Noda. I have to make this work.

"If you kept us in the same room, then you wouldn't have to watch over both of us. You guys would get tired switching of two positions at a time," I said, making Noda think a bit.

"I'll run that into Yurippe. But tonight, Otonashi will be in Fujimaki's room, and Hinata was suppose to be in TK's room. If you want to room, that's fine with me," he said, running off.

"I seriously don't want to sleep in TK's room. It scares the living hell out of me. Every night he chants gibberish words and dances around that he's trying to communicate with aliens or something," said Hinata, looking disgusted.

"I know. He's odd at times," I said, as we resumed to Fujimaki's room.

As we made it to the door, we heard yelling coming from the other side.

"Ōyama! That's not the right answer," I heard Fujimaki yell.

"I never said that I was smart. I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" yelled Ōyama.

I looked to Hinata, who looked at me back, unsure whether to open the door or not.

I raised my hand, and knocked a couple times and then I heard more conversation.

"Could you get that?" asked Fujimaki, and I heard Ōyama sigh, and opened the door.

"Yes?" he said, as he looked at us, and then quickly brightened up.

"Fujimaki! Otonashi and Hinata are here!" he cheered happily. Fujimaki looked unsure at us.

"Oh hey," he said, not looking up at us, and was looking through his textbook.

"Sorry. We're having a study session here," Ōyama said, walking over to Fujimaki, who was sitting on the bed, and sat down next beside him.

"Don't worry, we won't be long. We're just wrapping up here," said Ōyama, closing their textbook.

"I was still reading that!" yelled Fujimaki, as Ōyama picked up the textbook, and hurried out the door, Fujimaki following afterwards, shutting the door with a slam.

And suddenly I was jerked onto the bed, Hinata now on top of me.

He smiled at me, before kissing me full on.

His tongue explored the area of my mouth, as he began undoing my uniform jacket slowly.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, as he finally managed to get my jacket open, and slid his hand up my shirt, and let go of the kiss.

I was blushing, and he could obviously see that, and chuckled.

"Don't tease me," I whispered in his ear with a smile.

"Is that a request?" he asked, smirking.

"It could be. It depends on how you take it," I said, as he fully unbuttoned my undershirt, leaving my tie there.

He grabbed both of my wrists, and put them and them above my head, restraining me from moving, and kissed me again.

Frankly, I really didn't care what he did to me. He moved his hand from my wrist to my chest.

He leaned down to my chest, and placed hot gentle kisses on my chest, and moved up to my neck, and repeatedly continued to kiss there. Then he licked my neck. His tongue was warm, and it glided across my neck smoothly.

He slowly moved to my collarbone, placing a hicky there before moving back to my face, when he just smiled at me gently.

"Do you think we should head to bed?" he asked me, because had to be up early for some mission tomorrow against Demon and Angel.

"I really wanted to continue, but really, I am tired," I said, sighing because we really had to end this.

"I know you wanna go further. I'm sorry though," he said, smiling sadly at me, though he read my mind.

"It's fine. You were loving me anyway. I was being selfish because I wanted more from you," I said, pushing him off of me, and walking over to the wall to turn off the light.

I had just turned the lights off, when I felt his arms wrap around my waist, and rested his head on my shoulder.

"What is it?" I asked him, as he gently kissed my neck.

"I just... really need you in bed with me" he said, as I turned around to face him.

"Well then, we shouldn't waste time anytime," I said, smiling as we headed back to the bed...

**(Yuri's P.O.V)**

"Now we know why Demon has targeted Hinata," I said to Noda, who was standing next to me.

"I told you I wasn't lying when I saw them kissing the other day," Noda yelled at me.

"They better not do anything in my bed or I'll kill them," said Fujimaki, who was behind me.

We had set up a hidden live camera in the corner of the room before they arrived at Fujimaki's room, and now we know their dirty little secret. They were in love with each other. How could I missed it?

"What are we going to do now?" asked Fujimaki, crossing his arms, and leaned against the wall.

"I'll think of something. But for now, we need to keep them apart as long as possible. We don't need another personal visit from Demon again," I said, turning to Fujimaki and Noda, who were the only ones that knew at this moment.

"I was also concerned when they didn't show up for class, and they were soaking wet. Their clothes weren't cut, and Otonashi was smiling. I didn't believe it, but Otonashi gave me this dirty look, so I decided to shut up," Noda said, crossing his arms too.

"So they're closer than I expected. They're going to be harder to keep apart," I was in deep thought now, and trying to decide what our next move should be.

"We have a mission tomorrow. Why don't we split up, and Otonashi and Hinata be split up? That way they get to each other," suggested Fujimaki, still looking at the monitor, watching them closely.

"Good point. And that might just work," I said, turning to them again.

"Do not report any of this to anyone besides me. Please get some rest. You are dismissed," I said, as they left the room, and I watched the monitor closely.

* * *

**Thanks for reading Chapter 6! :) I hope you enjoyed it! And wow. I've posted over 10k words in two days! Well I already had the first three chapters written before i posted them here! **

**oh well! Please Rate & Review! I'd love to hear your comments on my first story! **


	7. Chapter 7: It's Not Over

**Hinata got a P.O.V! Oh well, but there's going to be some action here ^W^ But there's some new secrets brewing...**

* * *

**(Hinata's P.O.V)**

"So..um...what the hell are we doing again?" I asked to Yurippe as we enter the Headquarters.

Yurippe smirked, and lights went out and the monitor lit up.

"We are going to spilt up again, and this time we make sure we're going to hold back Demon as we search his domain. I'm sure enough that there's another version of Angel Player in his domain, and we want to get rid of it as fast as possible. I'm still pretty sure enough that Demon has more abilities that he hasn't used yet, and we need to find out what the situation is, before it's too later for all of us," she said, putting her beret on, and crossing her arms.

"So wait a minute! This going to be like the last time when we searched Angel's domain?" asked Ōyama, but Fujimaki nodded in reply to him.

I also thought they were really close too...I wonder why Demon isn't after them instead. Damn losers, I thought.

"Hinata!" said someone behind me, and when I turned around, my face met Yurippe's foot, making me turn away in pain. It was dead on hit.

Oh my god my face hurts!

"Pay attention! This is going to be more challenging than it's ever been, and we don't need to waste our time with people who won't know what to do! If you going to lack, than get than hell out. Simple as that," she said, as I looked sadly at her, still holding my face from where she kicked it.

"Whatever. Just pay attention. And now for the teams," she said, pulling up a list on the screen.

There was two columns, and different sets of names were on each side.

Team Perturb, and Team Assail.

None of them sounded good at all, and I really didn't want to be on either.

When I looked down the lists, I found my name under Team Assail, though I found Otonashi's under Team Perturb.

I looked at him, and we both smiled sadly at each other. It looks like I won't be able to save him oi anything does happen to him, I thought.

"So...what do our teams do, exactly?" asked Takamatsu, leaning against the wall, fixing his glasses.

"I was about to get to that," she said, pulling two windows up.

One of the layout of the school building, and the other of the dorm building.

"So wait! I have a question!" yelled Yui, who was jumping up and down, waving her hand back and forth.

"What?" asked Yurippe.

"Does that mean I'll be up today?" she asked sweetly, though just to  
be turned down by Yurripe.

"No. We need Hisako to lead Team Perturb. Here," said Yurippe, opening one of the drawers, and tossing Yui a hand gun. Though Yui turned away in fear, as the gun came towards her, and hit her shoulder, though Yui shivered in fear, then slowly picked the gun up.

"Team Perturb will distract Demon as once he is found and targeted, hence the name "Perturb". They will keep him distracted for an amount of time until we have finished our investigation, or everyone was defeated. Team Assail will come with me to search Demon's Angel Player. I'll need Takeyama for this one, just in case his computer is password protected as well," she said as Takeyama joined in.

"Please call me Christ," he said, as Yurippe looked angrily at him, and almost decided to punch him in the face, but she held back the will to.

"Hell no. God! People are crazy. First, one person thinks he's God, and now you. Will you just shut the living hell up so I can continue on with my operation please?" yelled Yurippe, though we looked strangely at her, and I looked to Otonashi, who was beside me, because Yurippe has never been this serious about something.

"Now, continuing on. Now after we have gained access into Demon's Angel Player, we will immediately begin searching the whole perimeter for any unusual clues, while search the Angel Player. If anything happens, please contact me immediately. If no questions are present, than let the operation...  
BEGIN!" she said.

***Half an hour later***

**(Demon's P.O.V)**

I walked along the school garden. Yeah it was night, but it was not like I didn't anything better else to do.

Kanade and I took care of them really. She had no idea why she did. I guess she was lonely as I was.

Though she never told me her memories, though I probably don't want to hear them.

I don't know Otonashi's either, though I kind of want to know.

I sat down one of the stone benches, and looked up at the sky.

"I miss you," I whispered to myself as watched shooting stars fly across the sky.

I do miss him...all the time. He's all I ever think about, you know?

I chuckled, though the sky was beautiful tonight. The sky was filled with different colored stars. Red, blue, yellow, white. I got off the bench, and through myself in a patch of grass, continuing looking up at the sky.

I could fall asleep here, and maybe this could be all over for me. I want to leave this world. I want to find love, without any obstacles.

But maybe...that's how love works..

Suddenly I heard a gun being cocked, and I immediately sat up to one of SSS members with a gun to my head.

"What do you want now?" I asked, getting annoyed that they come after me for such stupid reasons.

"To fight you," said the black-haired boy.

"Hold on a minute," said a voice, who I knew was Kanade's.

"It's Angel!" said a voice, who I knew was Noda's.

They began firing at her, making her use Distortion, as she deflected the bullets one by one.

Suddenly, Noda's halberd came after me, and dodged it, flying into the air, and I landed on the garden shed's roof.

From there I saw something.

Otonashi was with them. Though he didn't seem to care about me and kept firing at Angel.

More bullets went flying at me, as I quickly used Hand Sonic, deflecting them and went towards them.

I missed stabbing Noda, though I quickly wanted to get him out of my way.

I lunged forward, and finally stabbed him through the chest, as yelled out in pain making everyone look this way.

I looked at Noda's lifeless body that was still stuck on my sword.

"Such an pathetic idiot," I said, whispering in his ear, and through his body onto the ground, as the girl with the daggers came lunging at me, though I quickly evaded.

"I won't let you leave here alive," she said, as I kept dodging, and evaded, making her strain herself more and more.

And as with that, and quickly stabbed her in the stomach, though she was still alive for a few seconds.

"How did you–?" she barely asked, before she blacked out and fell onto the pavement.

I quickly turned around, and the black haired boy, Otonashi, and a girl with pink hair, aimlessly shooting her gun off like a maniac were the only ones left.

I ran quickly for the girl, as she shrieked in fear as she saw me running at me.

Piece of cake, I thought, as my blade went through her waist, making her scream out in pain.

"God Damn it!" yelled the black haired boy, as she took more shots at Angel.

One actually hit her dead in the chest, and the black haired boy quickly saw this, and tool three shots and her before she took the final blow, hitting the pavement.

"That leaves you," he said to me, though in blink of an eye, I was already behind him.

Though He was looking at the clone of me. I used my Harmonics skill, and I then stabbed the black haired boy in the shoulder.

Making him fall to the ground, though I wanted to keep him alive, just so he could suffer for killing off Kanade.

And the next time I knew, Otonashi was the only one left.

"Your the last one left," I told him, as I looked in his eyes, which were terrified.

"I can't do it," he barely managed to say, lowering his gun down from my direction.

"What?" I asked, because I wanted to make sure to heard him right.

"I can't...shoot," he said, looking sadly at the ground.

"Otonashi! You...gotta...shoot!" yelled the black haired boy, holding his shoulder in pain, though he wouldn't be able to get up so easily.

"I can't shoot him," He said again, still looking at the ground, though saw tears run down his face, and onto the pavement.

I walked over to him, though he looked up at me sadly.

I pulled him closer to me, as he cried into my chest.

"I told you, that I would never hurt you. I can't kill you either," I said, though he pushed away from me, still looking at the ground.

"Come on...Otonashi! Shoot! He won't die!" yelled the black haired boy.

I looked seriously at him with angry eyes and when I turned back, Otonashi had his gun up to my head.

"Shoot me. If you're going to, do it now," I said, though he hesitated, and I decided to coax him out of it.

"I cannot hurt you Otonashi. That is the one promise I left to you, and I won't take it back. Since the first time I met you, I have not killed you, nor have I brought damage to you," I said, as his hand was shaking uncontrollably.

I placed my hand on top of his, making him lower the gun.

"I won't kill you because I love you," I said, as he became wide-eyed again.

"But...I love someone...else," he said, looking down, though I placed my finger under his chin, and pulled his head back up, making eye contact again.

"I can't do it," he said, looking sadly at me now.

"I can't fall in love you. Please not now," he begged, though I don't take begs, and since no one was going to stop me, I decided to do it now.

I tilted his chin up, and slowly brushed our lips together before I placed them on his, making him blush intensely, and placed his hands on my chest.

He didn't struggle this time. He let me kiss him however I liked

I slipped my tongue into his mouth, letting our tongues fight it out for dominance. Though I completely won, as I placed my hand on the back of his head, pushing his head closer to mine, making our lips collide together harder.

I didn't care if that black- haired guy was still watching or not. Because I wanted him more than ever at this point.  
I let go of the kiss, and just looked into his eyes now.

They were calm now, and he smiled at me, before he kissed me back.  
Being surprised at this, I stumbled backwards a bit, until a heard a gun being cocked, letting go of his kiss.

I turned towards the sound to find the black haired guy pointing the gun at me.

Before I had time to react, he shot the gun, and it seemed as if time was slowed down.

I could see the bullet coming at me, but suddenly, I pushed out of the way by Otonashi, as he took the bullet, and crashed to the pavement below.

I was in shock, and he cried out in pain from the shot.

I cried out his name, "Otonashi!"

I ran over there to see how damage the bullet had done. He was still breathing though he wouldn't be long. The bullet had cut right through his chest, and blood was rushing out of him quickly. I didn't had any time to spare or he would black out.

And suddenly, I realized that was crying, as the tears ran down my face and onto his jacket.  
"Why did you–?" I asked, but he already had the answer.

"I couldn't shoot you. That doesn't mean that someone else should," he said, smiling sadly at me.

Please don't smile at me like that.

And More tears ran down my face, and onto his uniform.

"I can't leave you like this!" I cried, because I could see the other SSS members running towards us in the distance, Hinata running in the front of the group.

"It'll be okay. Run before they get here," He said, trying to sit up, but winced as he tried to move.

"I love you," I said, as I teleported away, leaving him behind, as the other SSS members arrived shortly.

**(Yuri's P.O.V)**

"What the hell happened here?" I asked, as I looked around and saw the scene of bloody people everywhere, though I saw Angel's body laying there, but..where was Demon's?

"Look around to see if Demon is still here. We don't want him to get away," I commanded, though everybody, but myself and Hinata rushed to Otonashi's side.

He wasn't breathing, and I knew that either Demon or Angel had taken him out, or a bullet reflected off one of their Hand Sonics, and hit him.

"Otonashi! Speak to me!" cried Hinata, sitting Otonashi's body up, and holding it, like he really had died.  
Though I examined the wound on his chest, which was covered with blood.

"This wound was caused by a bullet, so Demon nor Angel had killed him intently. Though we need to get them all to the hospital wing quickly! Everyone grab a body, and follow me! I commanded, as everyone grabbed a body.

I grabbed Yui's and we all ran to hospital wing quickly, trying to heal the wounds before the closed.

I quickly removed Otonashi's bullet from his chest, as everybody laid their bodies on the remaining beds.

Fujimaki was still awake when I arrived, so I stood outside the hospital wing door and decided to chat with him.

"What did you see? And how did Otonashi receive that bullet?" I asked him, just in case something did happen.

"I shot him," he said, looking ashamed, and I was now pissed.

"How could you shoot one of our members! You idiot!" I said, put Fujimaki decided to butt in.

"Look I didn't mean to shoot him. I was trying to shoot Demon, but Otonashi pushed Demon out of the way, and took the bullet," he said, stopping because I was thinking and being shocked at the same time.

"The hell? Why did he take the bullet? Even when he's in love with Hinata?" I asked myself, but apparently Fujimaki had the answers.

"Well Demon also kissed Otonashi too, and Otonashi didn't seemed bothered by it. He didn't pull away until I almost shot Demon. Those disgusting bastards," he said, looking disgusted, and crossed his arms.

"It may seem that Otonashi has fallen for both of them. But that can't work both ways. If Otonashi goes with Hinata, Demon will continue to attack us. And if he Otonashi goes with Demon, Otonashi will start to fight back against us, as he took the bullet for Demon earlier," I said, thinking because both ways were not going to work which way you look at it.

"Something is wrong here though. It seems like we're missing something," said Fujimaki looking concerned at me.

"Though, Demon has one ability that he could use any minute now," I said, remembering the monitor screen.

"Which is what?" he asked.

"Self-destruction," I said slowly.

"Wait what? Self-destruction?" he asked me, getting paranoid quickly.

"Yes. He has the power to self-destruct this world as he pleases. Though that ability is locked on his Angel Player system, which we can't unlock without his fingerprint or DNA. If he would get upset, then he could blow up this world as he would please," I said, looking concerned as Fujimaki did.

"So what the hell can we do?" He asked me.

"We're going to have to stop attacking Demon, and Hinata is going to stop liking Otonashi, or we may not be reborn again," I said, as he still looked concerned at me.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Thank you everybody for reading! And finally, I got a follower! YAY! But this chapter was inspired by the song: It's Not Over by Daughtry!  Escpially these lyrics: "My life with you means everything, so I won't give up that easily."**

**And it really gets the story into the mood if you listen to it! :) Next chapter should be posted soon! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8: Chasing Cars

**Omg please don't hate me after you read this :( But here it is! Chpater 8! Sorry that it's a bit shorter than my other chapters but it'll be worth it in the next chapter! :D**

* * *

**(****Otonashi's P.O.V)**

"What? I can't!" I yelled.

"Sorry, we can't risk this. Whatever is between you two, it has to stop. Demon will stop attacking us if you two stopped seeing each other. His main goal is you, Otonashi, so why don't we just give you to him," she said, crossing her arms, making Hinata look angrily at her.

Hinata and I were the only ones in the hospital wing now besides Yuri.

"I reject it! I'm not giving Otonashi away. He's mine. I love him, Yurippe! Why can't anybody see that?" Hinata yelled as Yuri looked angrily at him.

"You sound like a child that won't share his favourite toy. This decision is going to affect the whole team," she said, crossing her arms.

"You're not thinking of our feelings, Yurippe! It's not fair! I won't stay away from Otonashi! Not when I love him this much," he said.

"Though Otonashi is caught between you and Demon. Otonashi was originally in love with you, Hinata, though now that Demon has shown Otonashi love too, he's being pulled from two different strings. Though Demon's been active lately to Otonashi. Though, Otonashi, your just a marionette at this moment," she said, looking at me, making me look away.

"What did he do to you?" asked Hinata walking to my bedside.

"It's not what he did, it's what I did," I said, hoping that he doesn't take it wrong.

"OH MY GOD! YOU DIDN'T DO IT WITH HIM DID YOU?" he yelled into my face.

"Hell no! I'm still a virgin! And I just pushed him out of the way as Fujimaki was going to shoot him," I said, Hinata sighed in relief.

"I'm just glad he didn't take your virginity. Because that's mine to take," he said, laughing at the end.

"Okay, keep what you two do in the bed to yourselves," said Yuri, turning away in disgust, though we laughed at her face.

"This is no laughing matter. You will stop seeing each other, or you will fight alone!" she said as she stormed out of room.

***Flashback End**Present Time*  
**  
By the afternoon, I was up and able to walk, though my chest was still hurting a bit. Even we couldn't die, it doesn't mean it doesn't have aftermath.

I told myself that I'd talk to Hinata later today during the breaks.

I was really happy that Demon was able to get away, but I betrayed the team, and Hinata.

My head is spinning from all the confusion. If I can't see Hinata, then, then I'll be pressured into loving Demon, and I don't to leave Hinata like that.

And I loved Hinata first...not Demon.

Though both of then make me go crazy when they're around me.

They're natural charmers. But I love them both, just not on equal levels.

I can't loose either of them, and you can't love two people at the same time.

But when they fight over me, I cannot help but think that I don't want either of them.

Though I couldn't talk to Hinata about the situation in class, I couldn't help but stare back at him a couple times.

Though he was busy drawing in his notebook that he didn't notice me. I wonder what's going on in his mind about this...

I wonder if he's mad at me. I loved him first, though I went behind his back twice, though I really do love him, and I didn't apologize for it.

"...Hinata," I said, turning around in my seat to face him.  
"Yeah?" he asked, not looking up at me, and continued drawing.

I hesitated a bit, though I decided I should do. I decided that I didn't care if we were in class or not.

I put my finger under his chin, and titled it up, and quickly kissed him on the lips, right there in class.

Though I'm sure no one saw the kiss anyway, because we sit in the back of class.

Though Hinata didn't pull away, so I knew that he wasn't mad at me.

After we let go of the kiss, I could his eyes light up again to the ocean blue eyes I knew, and his warm smile on his face.

I smiled back kindly.

"Is that what you wanted to tell? He smirked.

"Kind of!" I said cheerfully, blushing a bit on the side.

I looked to my side to see a girl staring at us, and quickly turned away, blushing intensely.

I guess she saw us kiss...

Not like I really cared, I thought.

"I'm sorry, Hinata," I said, looking sadly at the desk.

He lifted my chin up to make eye contact again.

"Why?" he asked sadly.

"Because I let Demon kiss me, and I didn't apologize for it," I said blushingly, and looking out the corner of my eye I could see that girl staring at us again.

I know she saw us, but staring this long is rude.

"It's alright though. I understand. You're in a tough situation," he said, smiling.

Suddenly TK danced over to us from his seat , "Yo, dudes. Wanna play a groovy game of Mahjong? We need more players, bro."

I looked to Hinata, who nodded, as we walked over to the other side of the room, where Hisako, Fujimaki, and Ōyama where already sitting around the desks they put together.

We sat down as the game began...

***Later that evening***

**(Hinata's P.O.V)**

I stood in the shadows of the cafeteria building, waiting for him to show up.

I slipped a note into his shoe locker after break, though I never knew if he used the locker or not, but this was going to end tonight, whether both of us wanted to or not.

I never liked him anyway...

I really wish he would die, but that's not possible here.

I sighed. I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

Come on, I thought. And finally, I saw him coming up the hill.

I pulled out my gun, aimed, cocked the gun, and shot.

It missed him and he came running at me, stopping halfway to look at me, and pulled something out of his pocket. It was the note I sent him.

"It was you who sent this?" he asked, as I nodded in response.

"I never liked you. And I never will. You'll just get in my way," I said, shooting another shot, though he dodged.

"Hinata, you were always an idiot," he said smirking, and coming at me.

"Same to you, Demon," I said, dodging his Hand Sonic, and shot another bullet, but he used his other hand block the bullet.

"You cannot defeat me," he said, smirking, but frankly he was wrong, lunging at me, but I quickly yelled.

"NOW!" I yelled, everybody rose from their hiding place and began open fire at Demon.

I had planned this with the rest of group.

Soon as Demon turned around, it was too late, many bullets struck him dead in the chest, and he was finished off my Noda's halberd struck him in the shoulder, making him fall to the ground, landing on his side. Blood was rushing everywhere now from him.

Everybody came running over to my position, as I pushed my foot on his shoulder, making him roll onto his back.

He was still alive by then, though not by much. Blood poured out of him, as he stared angrily at me, trying to get up.

Everybody placed their guns down at him, though we were all suprised that he was able to survive those hits.

"If you decide to come with us quietly, then we'll make this less difficult for you," said Yuri, as Noda placed his halberd to Demon's throat.

"Why should I?" he said being cocky, trying to move again, but the pain stopped him.

Noda became quickly angry, "You should shut up the hell up before I stick my halberd through your tiny skull for talking to Yurippe that way!"

"Tie him up!" commanded Yurippe, and they grabbed the rope the brought with them.

"What the hell do you think you're going to do to me?" he barked, though no one was suppose to reveal that part.

"To stop you. Angel is already a hell of an enemy. We don't need you," said Yurippe, as they began tying his hands and feet.

"Your the ones who came after me first. You thought me as a enemy just because I was with Kanade. Your implying just because that I'm with her that I'm automatically an enemy," he said, and Yurippe was about to say something, but was stopped by me.

I put my gun to his head. "You lost," I said, cocking the gun, and shot them in the head, as more blood hit the pavement, leaving him lifeless on the ground while everybody stared blankly at me.

"He was annoying," I said, but Yurippe almost hit me if it wasn't for Noda holding her back.

"I wanted to ask him some more questions, you bastard!" she said, as I looked blankly at her.

"He was my only obstacle in my way. Now that he's taken out, I can resume being with Otonashi. There won't be any more fear between us. If he wakes up, contact as soon as possible. I want to talk to him," I said, walking about from the scene.

Now that he was gone, I was finally free to love Otonashi happily.

Now that I thought about it, I started running towards the dorm building.

I haven't told him about my plan yet, so I hope he'll understand.

I ran down the hallways of the dorm, bumping into Yui and her friend accidentally, but kept running, ignoring Yui yelling crazily at me.

I rushed quickly to Otonashi's doorway, and heavily knocked, waiting nervously, as he slowly opened the door, looking surprised at me.

"Hinata! I thought we were Noda. He forgot his home key all the–"

Too late. I already pressed our lips together, making him stumbled backwards into the room, as i pushed him up the door, making it close shut.

I crashed our lips together, as he sighed a couple times. Even though I wanted to continue, I had to talk to him.

I let go of the kiss.

"Otonashi...I need to talk to you. It's about Demon," I told him, as she looked dazed at my request.

"What about him?" he asked, as we sat down on his bed.

"We've captured him, so now we can finally love each other with no interference," I said, looking into his eyes for his reaction.

He looked stunned, and then smiled.

"That's wonderful," he said, placing his head against my chest, "I'm so happy."

I ran my fingers through my hair. Your all mine, I thought. Finally.

Now that's all left is dealing with Demon...

"I'm happy too," I said, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead before we kissed again, as he pushed me down onto my back on the bed.

He chuckled before speaking, "Looks like I'm on top now."

"You're not worthy being on top! I'm suppose to be on top! That's how it always goes," I said playfully, making us both laugh, pushing him on bottom now.

"We'll do it all. Everything. On our own. We don't need anything. Or anyone," I told him, as he smiled, blushing slightly, as I kissed him fully, after telling him my feelings.

"I don't quite know how to say how I feel. Though I am happy just being right here in your arms, Hinata. I love you," he said.

I smiled warmly.

"I love you too," I replied, as he smiled back, embracing him tighter in my arms.

* * *

**Do you hate me now? :( Sorry that i made it seem like it was Otonashi! Please forgive me! Though now Demon is captured, and Otonashi and Hinata are back on track! **

**If you notice, in one of the lines Hinata says, it's actual lyrics that i took from his character song i choose for him! It's called Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol.**


	9. Chapter 9: Different Perspective

**New P.O.V! I thought since everything is back to normal with Otonashi and Hinata, that i would let Yui have a perspective! And i would like to thank MomoPeachFlower! Please enjoy the new chapter and review! ;) I want to remind everybody that Otonashi doesn't has his memories of how he died by the way...**

* * *

**(Yui's P.O.V)**

"Hey! Get the hell back here!" I yelled running after Hinata after he grabbed my cell phone away, saying I didn't need it, and ran off, as Otonashi ran along with him.

I pushed people out of my way, hurrying as fast as I could, because I was suppose to receive a text soon, which I didn't want them to see.

I asked one of my friends, Hatsune, who is NPC I made friends with when I came here, if she really liked anybody from our group. Though I've mentioned who everybody was to her in the group, and I didn't want one of them popping up in the text.

I didn't want one of them to start something.

"Ooh! You got a text," I heard Otonashi saw loudly in the crowd.

"Whever you bastards are, you better give me my phone back, or I'll make sure you never get reborn," I yelled loudly, looking around in the crowd, decided to follow the direction of the voice.

"I'm so scared," they teased, making me more irritated by the second.

And suddenly I felt someone out their hand on my shoulder.

"Oh it's you, Hatsune," I said, as she smiled sweetly.

"Are you searching for something?" she asked, though she had a quiet voice to begin with, and her frame was small too.

"Yes, actually. I'm looking for Otonashi and Hinata," I said, placing my fist into the air, "and when I find them, I'm sending them to hell!"

Hatsune giggled. "You say the most weirdest things," she said, as I looked dazed at her.

"Eh?" I asked, as I noticed that I wasting my time, and began to search for the red and blue haired idiots.

"Follow me," I said, grabbing onto Hatsune's wrist, and dragged her around through the crowd.

"I see them," she said, as she pointed to the right of us, making me follow the direction of her finger.

"Stop right there!" I yelled as I cornered them into the wall.

"God Damn it," said Hinata, looking around for a way out, but quickly looked at my phone, as I ran towards them.

"Eh? Otonashi. Whose Hatsune?" asked Hinata, turning to Otonashi.

Otonashi shook his head, as I swiped the phone away.

"That would be me," said Hatsune, who was standing next to me, smiling kindly, though I wanted to slap that smile off her face. It wasn't worth smiling for two idiots like these.

Hinata looked back and forth between Otonashi and Hatsune.

"You guys look similar. Though your different genders. Though she has the red hair, just darker. But she has the same kind smile as you Otonashi," he said, turning to Otonashi smiling, making Otonahi smile back.

"She does look similar, but she's an NPC, so it's not like she would know you," I said, being cocky as Hinata looked stubbornly at me.

"Was I talking to you? I don't think so," he said, as I looked angrily at him.

"So! I'm in this conversation," I said, slapping Hinata in the face.

"Why you little bastard," he said, putting me in a leg and arm lock.

"Let me go!" I yelled, as he pulled harder.

Otonashi chuckled, smiling and blushing a bit, "You two are always fighting like a husband and wife."

Hinata looked up at him, letting go of me, "You don't mean that right? I would never be married to an idiot like her, and I would never cheat!"

"I'd probably be the one to work. You'd be living off disability for mental retardation!" I yelled, as he swung his fist into the air, cursing at me under his breath.

"Why you little.." he cursed.

"Whatever. Let's leave already, Hatsune," I said, turning and walking away. And then i realized that Hatsune wasn't following behind me.

"Hatsune?" I asked, turning around to find her still standing there, looking aimlessly at them as Hinata and Otonashi kept a conversation will each other, smiling and laughing as can be.

Dumb idiots, I thought.

I walked back over there, and grabbed her wrist. "Come on. You don't want to catch their stupidity," I said, leading her off into the crowd.

"Wait..." I heard her quietly say, but I kept trudging on.

We sat at one of cafeteria tables, thinking of something we could do.

"Wanna get a bite to eat at one of the cafés?" I asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"Sure. I'll pay this time. I've saved enough money," she said excitedly, as if she just won the lottery or something.

"Are you sure?" I asked her, because she didn't eat much anyway, though I eat three times as much as her in just one meal.

She nodded, as we both sat up, and headed out the school building.

***In Another Part of the School***

**(Yuri's P.O.V)  
**  
"Answer the damn question," I demanded as Demon looked away.

We placed Demon in the Headquarters, because Angel couldn't enter, and neither could he.  
We chained him to the wall in the one of the corners of the room.

I place my gun between his eyes.

"I only have my memories. I wasn't told why I was put here, or what my commands where. I simply followed Kanade's instructions, and did she told me," he said, as I got quickly annoyed with this repeated answer.

"Why does my questions end with the same told story? You must have your memories with you, don't you? Why choose Otonashi? Why haven't you given up on him?" I asked, leaving the gun placed he between his eyes.

For the next fifteen minutes, he told me about his life story, and about a girl who rejected his love, and blah blah blah...

"I love Otonashi like I do the girl I loved. I do not wish to reveal with name because I might disappear. And I won't give up on Otonashi. Not like I did not did with her. I-I don't want to reliving this continue nightmare anymore. I want to be reborn, though I don't want to leave Otonashi," he said, staring at me seriously.

"So, you've projected your past love on Otonashi, mainly because they are similar in appearance, and personality. Though Otonashi doesn't feel the same. But how willingly are you to being reborn right now?" I asked him, looking at me with dastardly eyes.

"Not likely. Not for a while. Though I could never accept my dull pathetic life. And I never knew what happened to her. If she died..." I said

I started to think. Maybe if i found out if the girl survived or not...no! How am I suppose to do that?

Um. Okay. What are my other choices?

What choices? And what about Angel? She won't be happy now that we've captured one of her allies.

Though he still can self-destruct this entire world with his sub-conscience mind, though I don't even think that he knows he has the power yet.

Maybe that's why it's locked inside the Angel Player system.  
Though I remember scrolling through the abilities in my head.

There was 24 in all. And not even half of them was used yet.

The one I'm most scared of is Self-Destruct, and another ability that was locked to, which was Time Freeze.

Though most people don't have the ability to manipulate time and space in this world.

Though if one side of time and space were corrupted or removed from the dimension we're in, we could also loose the ability to be reborn, and be stuck in here forever.

"How long are you gonna stare at me like that?" he asked me, making me jump because I've been thinking this whole time, and not paying any mind to my surroundings.

"I'm done," I said, removing myself from this conversation, and began searching through the school's layout.

"When I finish my plans today, You have a scheduled appointment with Hinata, by the way," I said, being perky at end, which made him look devastated at me.

Though I needed to find a better place to keep him until more further questioning.

I zoomed in on one of the hidden area of the school building.

Of course, I thought, staring at the screen, grinning.

The Detainment Hall...

((((；ﾟДﾟ)))))))

**(Otonashi's P.O.V)**

Okay. I now sitting in a room...with Demon in it, and he's chained against the wall.

I knew they captured him, but he is almost literally on the wall?

And I wonder why Yuri wanted all o us here

"Hey! Hey! Everybody! I brought my friend that's interested in joining us! Though she's really cool and smart!" said Yui, bursting into the room suddenly, as she lead her friend onto the room.

It was girl from earlier. Hatsune, I believe her name was?

"Yui, why is that person chained to a wall?" she asked Yui, pulling on Yui's shirt and pointed to Demon, though Yui didn't have a answer for that.

"Yes, they're bad people. They beat people and send them to–" Demon didn't have time to finish because his face met Yuri's foot.

"Shut the hell up. You're not in this conversation," she said, before turning to Hatsune, as Demon cried out.

"Are you an NPC?" asked Yuri, though Hatsune looked at her funny.

"What's that? Yui's said that I was one, but I never knew what it meant," she said, though she was quiet, and was small.

She couldn't make on this team even if she wasn't an NPC.

"Well how old are you?" Yuri asked.

"If I remember clearly, I think I was eleven when I came here," she said thinking, but we looked shocked at her answer.

"But you're a high schooler!" said Noda, even acting as surprised as we were.

"I guess I never thought about it," she said, acting all innocent.

"So that means she's not an NPC. Who are you exactly?" asked Yuri, looking very concerned at Hatsune.

"I don't remember my memories, except how old I am, and my first name. I could never remember my last name and it was hassle to write it down on tests and homework papers," she said, though she was always smiling happy like this was joy for her.

I looked at Hinata dearly, smiling gently. Though having another team member wasn't going to be something I would enjoy.

I know now how Noda, and Fujimaki and everybody else felt.

"This so stupid," said Shiina, who was hiding in the corner next to Demon. Mostly because Yuri ordered her to.

"Oh no! Did I say something wrong?" she cried, though Yui looked at everyone disgustingly.

"You didn't do anything wrong. They did," said Yui, pointing her finger at Yuri mostly, making Yuri cocked her head.

"Do you want me to hit you, Yui?" asked Yuri, as her face became devilish.

"No thank you. I'm good," she said, quickly hiding behind Hatsune.

"Anyways, Takeyama, Takamatsu, and I will take care of you information records. But for now, welcome to the SSS: Rebels Against God," said Yuri, showing her the badge on the uniform.

"Your uniforms are so cute!" she said, staring at them if it was a lost puppy.

"Well, nice to meet you Hatsune-chan. I'm Yuri," said Yuri, placing her hand out in front of her.

Hatsune nodded, and took a hold of Yuri's hand.

"I first want you to meet our enemy, Demon," she said, walking Hatsune slowly to where he was chained to the wall.

Hold on a minute...when did they duck tape his mouth?

"He's scary," she cried, hiding behind Yuri.

"He's just a big Meany. See?" said Yuri, as she smiled, made her hand in a fist, and slammed it into Demon's stomach.

"Should we be hurting him like that?" she asked, still looking shocked.

"Of course. He's been targeting Hinata and Otonashi uncontrolablely for the past few months," she said, pointing to us.

"I know how they are. They're Yui's friends. I met them today," she said, nodding to Yuri.

"Good then," she said, as began introducing the group one by one.

After everybody was introduced, Yuri turned to Hatsune.

"Will you fight with us?" she asked, as if it seemed it was a movie scene, and placing her hand in front of Hatsune again.

"Of course I will!" she said excitedly, grabbing Yuri's hand quickly.

"THAT'S GREAT!" yelled Yui, placing a hand gun in Hatsune's hands.

"Already?" she asked, as Yui nodded, and stood back at the door.

"Shoot me!" yelled Yui, and boy, did all of us want to.  
Hatsune raised the gun, aimed closely, and fired.

The bullet passed through the air, hitting Yui in the chest area place...

"Nice...shot," said Yui, slowly falling to the ground.

"Oh my god! Is she going to die?" she asked, as she ran over to the Yui's lifeless body.

Boy, was this girl going to be trouble...

Hinata put his arm around me, pulling me close.

"She's a natural," he whispered, as we both laughed loudly, making Hatsune turn our way.

She looked at us with a straight face, and then smiled at us.

We both smiled back at her.

Though maybe one more member couldn't hurt...

* * *

**Did you enjoy it? Well i had a hell of a time writing it, so leave your creative responds that i know is hiding inside you and put in the review box! **

**I would like to thank again MomoPeachFlower-san for your wonderful help! New chapter will be posted soon! :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Recall

**I think everybody will like this chapter just for the heck of it. Please enjoy it! And Review and Rate. **

**Thank you to MomoPeachFlower for your support and help! :)**

* * *

**(Hatsune's P.O.V)**

"So...what am I suppose to do again?" I asked nervously, because Yuri had just placed a Sharpshooter Rifle in my hands, and now, I'm terrified of what might happen next.

Everybody was watching me, and it became nerve wracking.

Yuri turned to me, pointing down at the target dummy that looked like a person. Though it was far away.

"Shoot that. If your good with a gun, then your good with me," she said, smiling, "no pressure though."

Thanks...that really helps a lot...

Though the target was yards away. I don't know how many, cause I've never watched American Football that much to know.

I shook nervously as I looked at the gun. It was a real gun. Not one of those pop guns.

And I already shot Yui, and almost killed her.

"D-Do I have to do this?" I asked, my knees knocking together as she looked angrily at me.

"Yes. Of course. The only reason we have Yui is because she's the only vocalist we could find," she said, making Yui look angrily at her.

"You take that back! I am so to useful! I can do anything! You'd be hopeless without me!" she argued, as Yuri put her hand over Yui's mouth to keep her from talking.

"Shut the hell up! I'm trying to do my job here you moron," yelled Yuri, though I felt very awkward right now standing in between them, holding a Rifle...

I sighed. "C-Can we start now?" I asked, hoping they heard me.

"Oh yeah. Start when you're ready," calmly said Yuri, removing her hand over Yui's mouth.

I gulped at stared at the dummy far away from me. Yui taught me a bit about rifles, and let me practice on her hand gun, but I never shot a bigger gun like this.

I quickly took a stance, flipped the scope on the rifle, aimed up a bit, and shot.

Though the gun back fired, and jerked me back onto the ground, hitting me in the face, though I had no idea where the bullet went.

"Look out, Ōyama!" yelled Fujimkai, pushing Ōyama out of the way, and they both landed on the ground as the bullet struck a tree right behind them.

"I am so sorry! Please forgive me, Ōyama-senpai! The gun back fired. Though I'm better with a hand gun instead if you don't mind," I said, as Yuri looked around at everybody.

"Everybody have their hand gun on them?" she asked, as Takamatsu pulled his hand gun out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Yuri.

Yuri loaded it with a few bullets, and handed it to me.

I took a look at the gun. Desert 44.  
Pretty good gun, I thought.

I stood back a bit, just to take a running start, because you're not going to stay still most of the time.

I sighed heavily, and took my running start.

I focused on the target dummy, and took two shots.

I watched as the bullets landed heavily through the dummy, making Yuri run to the dummy quickly.

"One to the head. One to the stomach," said Yuri, looking pleased at my accomplishment.

"I'm surprised. You've passed," said Yuri, as everybody cheered and crowded around me, praising me, and I smiled happily.

It felt nice to be recognized like this.

"Not to bad for a newbie," said Noda, who was always stubborn, though I guess Noda accepted me.

"Thank you, Noda-senpai!" I cheered.

"Let's get you changed into our uniform," said Yuri, dragging me away from the crowd and to the school building...

When we made it to the Headquarters, I noticed that Demon was hanging on the wall anymore.

"Where'd Demon go?" I pointed out.

"He moved him to the Detainment Zone. He won't cause trouble there," she said, though I felt bad for him.

I wonder what the Detainment Zone is. It sounds like a dungeon, or a prison.

The poor guy, I thought, as Yuri pulled a uniform from of the closets.

"Here you go, and Welcome to the SSS. We welcome you whole heartily, though I won't to talk to you about something," she said, as I began changing into the uniform.

"What is it?" I asked, slipping into the uniform jacket.

"The school really has no file on you what do ever. You have no memories nor records of your past state. Who are you?" she asked me, staring at me seriously.

"I'm Hatsune, though I can't remember my surname. I don't have any memory of anything before coming here, but I was here before the SSS began. Maybe that's how I aged?" I thought to myself, remembering that only NPCs don't age.

"Before us? How could you have been here before us, and not have gotten obliterated? Either you really are an NPC or you have a rare case of memory loss. But Otonashi has memory loss as well, so you two are in the same boat," she said, as I slipped into the sky blue skirt, and made sure I everything on right before I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Does it look alright?" I asked Yuri, who scanned over my uniform, but nodded in reply.

"It's really good on you," she said, smiling.

"Thank you for letting me join, Yuri-senpai!" I said, hugging her, and looked back at myself in the mirror.

"I'm sure that you and Otonashi can talk something out. Maybe you try and remember your memories, then they'll appear," she said, as I nodded.

"Well, we should all head back to class now. Break was over an hour ago," she said, as I hurried past her and out the door.

"I am so late! I hope I don't get reprimanded for this! I've never been late for class!" I said to myself, running as fast as I could until...I ran into someone.

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me," I said, until I saw who I ran into.

"Hinata-senpai?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, standing up, and held his hand out for me, helping me up.

"Yeah. Thank you," I said, following him down the hallway, wanting to get to know my teammate better. I was going to have to sooner or later.

"Hinata-senpai. Are you and Otonashi-senpai close?" I asked, since they were together often, and more than Yui and I would be.

"Close isn't the word to describe it. Otonashi and I are inseparable. And closer than everybody would be," he said, smiling at me.

Okay...now how was I suppose to respond?

"I was asking because your closer than anybody I've ever seen," I said, smiling back at him.

"Yeah. I love him dearly. I fell in love with my best friend. I care for him deeply. No one will keep me from him," he said, though I could see his face redden a bit.

"I see. I've never experienced love that deeply for someone. I'm sure that your very happy with him," I said, though he looked surprised at my response, like he thought I was cursed at him and throw him off a bridge or something.

"I don't see how your friends with Yui. Your much more calmer, and you respect people more than Yui. How did you get stuck with someone like her?" he asked me, as I tried to remember how I met Yui.

"Yui just recently came to the school and was put in my class. She was loud, and didn't like to listen very often, so she had a hard time making friends. Since I didn't have many friends either, I decided that I would make friends with Yui. And so from there, Yui and I were best friends," I said, thinking of the best times Yui and I had.

"I see. But Yui didn't change a bit," he said, as I shook my head.

"That's what makes Yui "Yui". Without her personality, she wouldn't be the same," I said, smiling, and I saw Otonashi run to us, smiling.

"That uniform looks really good on you," he said, giving me a reassuring smile.

Yes! I didn't want to look ugly in it.

"Thank you very much. I thought so to," I said, though I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

Someone was calling me.

Yui.

"Please excuse me," I said, stepping to the side, to answer the call.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" I heard Yui scream at me through the phone, that even Otonashi and Hinata heard it.

"Please calm down. I'm with Otonashi-senpai and Hinata-senpai," I said calmly, though it didn't help with the situation.

"WHY? THEY'RE IDIOTS! And besides...your with TWO GUYS!" she yelled, but I heard the teacher's voice in the background telling her to shut up.

"They're alright, Yui. Please forgive me. I'll buy you dinner if you want," I pleaded, knowing that I had enough money to pay for Yui's dinner.

I heard nothing for awhile. "Fine! But if you ditch class without me again, I'll kick your butt!"

"I love you too, Yui," I said, smiling.

"Whatever," she said, and the phone disconnected.

"Everything alright?" I heard Hinata ask me.

"Yeah. She's just upset that I ditched class without her. Though I'll have to buy her dinner," I said, as they both laughed.

They really did seem happy with each other. I can even feel the room brighten up just from their smiles.

I wish I could find someone like that...

Though...who?

"So, Hatsune, what do you want to do?" asked Hinata, though I had no idea what the heck to do.

"I have no idea. Though I barely know the school," I said, and then my stomach growled loudly, making them both laugh at it, and I turned away shyly.

"How about we get something to eat?" he said, turning around to head to the cafeteria.

"But it's class time. We aren't allowed to eat during this time," I said, though they looked at me oddly.

"Not like your allowed to ditch class either, but we're doing it anyway. I'm sure Ōyama and Fujimaki are around here somewhere. It's a Friday, so they're out practicing somewhere with their guns. Those bastards," he said, while we walked slowly to the cafeteria.

"Are they close too? Ōyama-senpai and Fujimaki-senpai?" I asked, because that would make feel sad, since everybody was finding love, but me.

"Might as well be. They're roommates, and they're always seen together. I wouldn't be surprised if Fujimaki confessed. Though I'm sure Ōyama would be so shocked that he wouldn't know what to say," Hinata said, as Otonashi nodded in agreement with Hinata's statement.

"I see. Everybody's so close with each other. I wish I could find somebody like that," I sighed, as we made it to the cafeteria which was completely empty.

"It's so empty. I've never seen it this empty before," I said, staring at the two floors of emptiness.

"It is, though, I'm sure Angel's patrolling around here somewhere. Since more people ditch, they made her patrol around school looking for people ditching to give disciplinary action to," he said, which made we think poorly of this now.

"What do you want?" asked Otonashi, though I never did have a favorite.

"Beef Udon sounds right now," I said, smiling, though who was around to cook it?

"I'll take some Rice Balls," said Otonashi, though Hinata stopped and looked at us.

"I feel like we're a family. I mean I'd portray the dad, Otonashi your mother, and Hatsune is the child," he said, smirking at the idea.

"What makes you think that?" asked Otonashi calmly.

"Hatsune looks similar to you, so it makes us look like a family. Though I wouldn't mind having Hatsune as a child," he said, as I looked oddly at him.

"I guess that would be genetically true. Most children usually take their hair color and eye color, and type of hair from their mothers. The face and body structure is mostly taken from the dad, but I might be wrong," I said, walking past Hinata, and into the kitchen.

"I might as well help. I make some mean Rice Balls," I said, searching through the kitchen for the ingredients.

About a half hour later, I was finished with the Rice Balls, and was pretty satisfied with myself.

I pretty much made a bento* for Otonashi, but I'm sure he'll enjoy it anyway.

"Okay! Okay! I'm done!" I yelled, and Hinata gave me a smile as I made my way out the kitchen door.

"It smells wonderful. Thank you for the food," he said, as I handed him the bento.

He smiled excitedly, and happily, as he dug into the lunch box.

Suddenly this pulse ran through my body.  
My head was pounding suddenly, and I felt like I couldn't breathe, and the room became cold.

"Hatsune! Are you alright?" Otonashi said, as I fell to my knees onto the ground.

Images passed through my mind. Christmas trees. A hospital. Doctors. Flowers. Books.

"I don't...know what it means?" I said, as more images passed through my mind.

"What's happening, Hatsune?" Otonashi asked me, rushing to my side, and I heard Hinata coming out from the kitchen.

And then Otonashi appeared in my head.

"Otonashi-senpai," I said, letting the tears run down my face.

"What is it?" he asked.

I reached out and hugged him.

"I love you," I said, as more memories ran through my mind quickly, and I could remember everything now...

* * *

****bento- is a Japanese lunchbox usually containing rice, fish, and meat that is eaten at schools/**

**Woah. Well I know you people have creative comments, so leave it in the Review box below, and tell me how you feel about the story! New chapter will be up soon! :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Impact

**FANGIRLS! HAVE I GOT A LITTLE FUN FOR YOU?! ;) I HOPE YOU ENJOY READING ON!  
**

**Please enjoy~desu!**

* * *

**(Otonashi's P.O.V)**

"WHAT?" I asked surprisingly that this girl told me just told me that she loved me.

"Chick, who do the hell do you think your telling that to?" yelled Hinata, trying to push Hatsune off me.

"Hinata-senpai. This is my brother," she said, as Hinata and I looked back as forth from each other.

"WHAT?!" Hinata and I said at the same time.

Hatsune looked up at me sweetly, tears in her eyes, and hugged me again.

"I missed you Onii-chan," she said, as I could feel the tears fall onto my uniform.

"Hinata. I-I think I...believe her," I said, giving him a serious look, and holding her close.

"Are you sure?" he asked me, as I nodded reassuring him.

"A-Are you alright now?" I asked her, shaking her head no, she hugged me tighter.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" I heard yelling and the next thing I knew, Yui's foot went slamming across my face, and sending me to the floor, as Yui grabbed Hatsune.

"I wasn't doing anything you twat! I would never do something like that to Hinata. And she hugged me first," I growled, as Hatsune, squirmed loose of Yui's grip, and ran to me.

"Are you okay, Onii-chan?" she asked me, staring at me with sad eyes, though I nodded.

I want to remember her, but I couldn't. My mind was still foggy, but I didn't want her to cry anymore.

"O-Onii-chan?!" yelled Yui in surprise, running to us quickly.

"Yes. Otonashi is Hatsune's older brother," said Hinata, pushing Yui away, and trying to push her off the balcony now, though Yui fought against him.

"I love you, Yuzuru," she cried again, hugging me, closely.

"Yuzuru?" asked Hinata, looking oddly at her, and let go of Yui.

"That's your name, Onii-chan. Do you not remember your name?" she asked, and then her face brighten up.

"I'm sorry. I forgot you have memory loss too," she said.

"My name...is Yuzuru?" I asked, as the name echoed in my head. It sounded familiar though, no memories came to me.

"Otonashi. Are you alright?" asked Hinata, looking at me uneasily.

"I'm fine. Hatsune, I'm happy that your my little sister," I said, gently pushing her off me, because Yui's face wasn't getting any happier.

"What the hell made you realize that this idiot was your brother?" yelled Yui at Hatsune, who was now yelling back at Yui for calling me an idiot.

"LOOK OUT!" I heard as I saw somebody coming after us. Quickly, Hinata grabbed me, and flipped the table onto its side, so we could use it as a shield. Yui screamed and run and hid with us.

I then noticed Hatsune step in front of the table, took out her gun, and began firing at the thing coming after us.

I looked closely at the figure.

It was Angel, and then, Hatsune went running forward towards her.

"DIE! YOU BASTARD!" she yelled, sending the next few bullets into Angel's stomach, as blood flowed onto her uniform, making Angel pause to feel the wound.

"You are a strong opponent. I have gone easy on you, small one. Prepare to beg for mercy," Angel, lunging forward fast, but not as quick as she did before.

"I will not beg for mercy in front of my brother! BECAUSE HE WAS ALWAYS THERE FOR ME!" yelled Hatsune, shooting one bullet after another, as more bullets flew into Angel, hitting her three times in the chest, and two in the legs.

"It looks like Hatsune has a rough side to her. I've never seen her like that before! Ever. I guess her will to protect Otonashi made her focus on the situation," said Yui, making both Hinata and I looked at her strangely.

"You actually made a sentence that made sense, but I have to agree with you, but Otonashi is the one to fight for. Though I don't what memories you two hold, Otonashi, but I guess they were pretty harsh," said Hinata to me, after ignoring the irritated look from Yui.

We watched as Angel looked amazed at Hatsune's accomplishment, and fell face forward to the floor.

Hatsune's face was covered with a dastardly smirk as she continue to walk towards her.

"You'll think twice about attacking us next time, okay?" said Hatsune in her normal sweet tone again, and smiled kindly as she shot Angel in the head.

Okay. Now my little sister scares me.

We watched as Angel didn't resume to get up, so we knew that Hatsune finished her off.

We slowly rose from our spot from behind the table, and when we looked at Angel's body, it was already lying a pool of blood.

Hatsune quickly ran towards me, smiling as happy as she could be, though Hinata stepped in front of me, raising his arms so she couldn't get to me.

"Let me see my brother!" she yelled, trying to get through Hinata, though she was tiny, so she had a small chance succeeding.

"He is totally mine! Even though he's your brother, I'm not the one to share," argued Hinata, still blocking her access to me, though Yui was poking Angel's body with a stick she found, just to make sure Angel was down for good.

"Onii-chan! Tell your lover here that I can so see you!" she yelled, though really, Hatsune calling Hinata my "lover" surprised me really.

"Well you cling to him like he's the last teddy bear on earth. And how should you know what lovers are?" he asked, though Hatsune began to give up slowly.

"I do not! And I'm in high school now. I know what stuff is now. I'm not a child like you portray me, Hinata-senpai. Though I could quickly get angered, and shoot you. But Onii-chan won't get mad at me because you'll live," she said, though now, her personality has changed a bit, but she still had her manners with her.

She was now sounding more like Yui now.

"Is that a threat?! You should respect me just like you do as Otonashi. Since we're lovers, I believe that I have just the right to be respected too," said Hinata, pulling me into him suddenly, making my face redden a bit.

"Please respect him, Hatsune. We wouldn't want trouble going to start here. And Hinata, you gotta share me just a little bit, please," I said, staring up at him with puppy dog eyes, though he quickly gave in.

"Sure enough, but Otonashi is all mine tonight. Today's our anniversary, and I wouldn't want you of all people ruining it," he said,  
wrapping his arm around my back and put his free hand in front of her.

"Fine. Just don't hurt my brother. He's the only thing I have left of my memories. One slip up, and I won't forgive you," she said, shaking his hand and quickly running off to Yui, telling her that it was impolite to do that.

I looked up at Hinata was staring down at me, smiling, though I could easily the blush line on his face.

"I'm glad it's our first month together," I said, trying to forget the Demon was in bits of it, though I could feel my face redden, and I could see Hinata's intentions through his deep eyes.

I complied with them, as we both moved forward, and placed our lips together, not worrying about Yui and Hatsune behind us.

We drew in breaths, as we kissed multiple times, though I could feel his cold hand slowly reached out under my shirt and slowly creeping up my back.

I let go of the kiss before this all got out of hand, though I didn't care who it was in front of, I couldn't let Hatsune see his grope me, or she would probably threaten him again.

When we turned this way, Yui was staring blankly at us, as her red was reddened as it could be.

We stared at her for like ten seconds til she realized that we were looking at her.

"WHY ARE YOU STARING AT ME? NO I WASN'T WATCHING SO DON'T EVEN ACCUSS ME!" she yelled, walking off, taking Hatsune with her, and leaving us to right back to where we started.

"Otonashi," I heard Hinata sighing deeply.

"What is it?" I said, as I could see deep into his eyes. I could easily tell that he really wanted me.

But here?

"I need you right now," he pleaded, grabbing my wrist and leading me out of the cafeteria and slowly to his dorm.

He fiddled with the key, but finally managed to open the door to the room. We both took from our uniform jacket, til I felt Hinata wrap his arms around me.

And I was now suddenly pushed onto the bed, as Hinata quickly climbed on top of me, not resisting for anything, as he forcefully pushed our lips passionately together.

Hinata then grabbed me, pulling my body closer, as he straddled my chest with his legs. With his hands, he grabbed my head, pulling our lips closer together.

He gently traced his tongue across the bottom of my lips, asking for entrance.  
I obliged, opening my mouth ever so slightly to allow his tongue to invade my mouth.  
I moaned lightly, tracing my own limb erotically across his.

We lapped quickly together, intertwining and caressing, as Hinata gently bit my bottom lip.

I sighed deeply, as he chuckled, moving downward nipping the side of my neck, and sucking on it softly, as I clenched his back, leaving red marks.

"Nnn..Hi...nata," I moaned as he pushed his hips against mine.

Slowly, he slid my pants off, leaving me in my boxers.  
Hinata pulled both of us off of the bed, slamming me into the wall, resuming our passionate kissing.

Somewhere along the lines his pants went missing too, leaving us both only in boxers.

He played with the hem, his fingers tugging and desperate.

I chuckled, and brushed his fingers away.  
His tongue once again invaded my mouth, who as I in return, groaned with pleasure.

I slowly trailed his fingers lightly down his spine, pushing his hips into his my side, as we heard the final class bell rang.

**-/-**

**(Ōyama's P.O.V)**

We all gathered at our usual lunch tables, though i thought some people were missing.

I quickly looked around as I counted how many people were with us.

I realized that Shiina, Matsushita the Fifth, Hisako, Otonashi, Hinata, and Fujimaki were missing.

Though I had no idea where Fujimaki would've went to. Fujimaki and Matsushita the Fifth were always first in line to get food, no matter what.

I suspected that Shiina was practicing balancing, or mental training, though she was always late for lunch and dinner.

I didn't even want to know what Otonashi and Hinata were doing together, so that leaves Fujimaki and Hisako.

Wait a minute.

I heard the rumors before. Hisako ad Fujimaki were supposedly going out, though I haven't seen them together closely as Otonashi and Hinata were.

I quickly joined into a conversation with Irie and Sekine while we were waiting in line, though I thinking to myself what would they be doing.

Though I can admit to myself I was in love with Fujimaki in the past, but I never confessed it to him.

I always so shy around him now, and we're so closely together that he probably just thinks me as a friend anyway.

I sighed, as I received my food, and resumed to the conversation with Irie and Sekine, making our way to the table, and sat down at our usual seats.

Though the seat next to me was empty, and that was Fujimaki's.

Irie and Sekine were pretty close to begin with too, so I assume that they're in a relationship too.

So that leaves four people down, though it's not like I had any picks on everybody.

I guess you could say I've had a crush on Fujimaki since the day he arrived here.  
I was actually the first one he got to know before anybody, so I guess that was a boost on my part.

Though he would always have his arm around me, messing around and stuff like that.

I never did think about all of that stuff until recently now. That all the times he fell asleep on my shoulder, and everytime he had his arm around me. Or when he would get close to my face.

The more I think about it, it's always been like that between us, and to make us even closer, Fujimaki got paired with me for a roommate.

Coincidence? Maybe so.

Though, I might be over thinking this a little. Maybe those were just friendly gestures or something.

Just like playing around, like kids do.

Maybe...

And then that's when I saw Fujimaki, and Hisako running upstairs and to the cafeteria line, laughing and smiling their heads off.

They looked really happy. Though even with everybody talking, I could hear their conversation clearly.

"You totally lost. You're so slow! No wonder the girls pity you," said Hisako, laughing loudly, as the line slowly inches forward.

"Pity me? You can barely hold anything without it bursting into flames," he said, giving her a serious look, though Hisako argued back.

I pretended not to hear this conversation, but I could hear them more clearly than anybody else in this huge room, and the words echoed in my head, swirling back and forth.

But when I looked back over to them, Fujimaki was looking at me, though I smiled my usual friendly kind smile at him, as he smiled back.

And then suddenly Otonashi and Hinata were running quickly towards us, as our new rookie, Hatsune was being pulled along by them.

They stopped at the table, out of breath, making everybody look at them.

And suddenly Otonashi spoke up.

"Everyone. I would like to introduce my little sister, Hatsune Otonashi," He said, as we all stared wide-eyed at him...

"WHAT?!" they all yelled.


	12. Chapter 12: Mysterious

**Sorry that i didn't post this yesterday! :( I woke up this morning very sick, so I'm sorry if it's a little boring, but what the heck? MORE PAIRINGS! 3**

**Please enjoy!~**

* * *

**(Yuri's P.O.V)**

Yesterday, Otonashi announced suddenly that Hatsune was his little sister, and so, now everybody's in a uproar, and confused.

But she obtained her memories, so now we must listen to her memories.

So now, everybody was gathered, as she sat next to Otonashi to begin her story.

About fifteen minutes later, I decided to discuss this now.

"It seems like a dull life. Sitting two years in a hospital is not a fun experience. I bet the waiting seems endless, and you knew you were going to die anyway, and Otonashi do you have you received memories yet?" I asked, turning to Otonashi, who looking at me sadly, and nodded slowly.

"I want to hear them later, but I won't let you tell me now. I'll let you tell me when you ready," I said, sitting back into my seat, though hearing what Hatsune did at the cafeteria makes me glad that she joined our team.

"I would like to praise Hatsune, who handled Angel on her own, and defeated her. I think that her joining our team was the best decision ever," I said, as everybody looked to her in surprise.

"She...defeated Angel on her own?" asked Noda, who looked surprised as everybody else.

"Yes. Everybody please watch the screen," I said, pulling up the security video in the cafeteria, and starting when where Hatsune began firing. Also, I have audio too.

Everybody looked shocked at the video, as well as her.

As the video ended, everybody stood up praising her now, except Noda.

"She has a two sided personality. Great...," said Noda, annoyingly, though I hit him in the back of the head with my book.

"Yurippe! Why did you do that?" he whined.

"Because I felt like it," I said, though this girl was going to be difficult, yet a powerful weapon in the future.

We need to keep her safe. We can't risk losing her.

"Thank you, everybody. I feel proud to be here," she said in her sweet voice, though if anybody but Hinata got close to Otonashi, then she would flip on like a switch, which would be good in a battle, but she would be trouble other than that.

I'll have to check into that later, but it seems that everybody is hooking up now.

First, Otonashi, and Hinata, and now Irie and Sekine.

If everybody continues like this, then nobody will be serious about rebelling, and then there won't everybody who cares about taking over this world.

Who's next? Shiina? Takamatsu? Ōyama? Noda?

Yeah right! I wouldn't think of anybody that would go together perfectly. Well maybe, but that's just me.

And what about Demon? He's still in detainment. I don't know what we're going to do about him.

Maybe I can get Hatsune to go down there and beat him up or something. Or tell him to change his ways.

It's no wonder that I'm the leader here. No one else would be willing to do this.

**-/-**

**(Ōyama's P.O.V)**

I sat with Irie and Sekine on the hill near the school just talking to them about everything I could.

They could answer any question i had to them about love.

They actually know my crush for Fujimaki, and I'm glad I have friends like that, that will keep secrets.

"Ōyama-san, how come you haven't told Fujimaki-san yet? Irie asked me, as she was sitting in Sekine's arms.

"I don't know. I feel like I'll mess everything up between us if I've been over thinking this. We're best friends, so if I mess everything up than it's going to be like that," I said, placing my face in my hands.

"I see. That's the same way with both of us. I felt the same way until I just confessed to her. I told myself that I would just accept her answer whether she accepted it or not," said Irie, looking up at the Sekine, as Sekine kissed Irie on the cheek.

"Though Fujimaki might be in love with Hisako, and I won't hold him back from her if he chooses her. I won't be selfish," I said, as they looked back at each other, and nodded.

"I noticed that too. Hisako-chan left practice early to go somewhere with Fujimaki-san, but we didn't want to intrude on her plans. So, we let it slide. If you want, we could ask her if she dating Fujimaki-san. Really, is girls do it all the time," said Sekine, smiling as Irie nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure? I mean I would feel bad if you had to do that for me," I said, because I hated for people to do stuff for me.

"Look. We do this already. Just let us," said Irie, as I slowly nodded.

"Thank you so much. I'm too worried to ask him myself, though I usually have to spend every second with him. But, every time I see him, I get nervous," I said, staring down at the mountain, as I smiled at the cool breeze.

"But I never get this feeling near anybody else, and every time I try and forget about these feelings, they always come back. I just want to know, so I finally be at peace," I said, as they looked happily at me.

"We know that feeling. You really have fallen for him. We feel happy for you," they said, smiling happily.

"Though you won't mention this to anybody else, right?" I asked, as they giggled.

"Cross our hearts," they said, crossing their hearts in sync.

I smiled and nodded, though I wonder what will happen to me once they find out for me.

What will I do if he isn't? Should I confess? Or should I wait?

And what if he is? Well there's not really an option there until the would break up, but then, I'll have to give up on him.

I sighed, though both of them easily heard this.

"Don't worry, Ōyama-san. We'll ask today at practice. Maybe you could talk to him at our performance tomorrow," said Irie, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Performance?" I asked, as they nodded.

"Our fans are always demanding for more. But at least, everybody will enjoy it. Maybe you could find some alone time with him," said Sekine, smiling.

"Maybe. But we'll see," I said, lying back into the grass, closing my eyes, and feeling the comfortable breeze.

I loved the wind. It was soothing, and sent cold breezes on warm days like these.

"This feels so nice," I said to myself.

"Hey, Ōyama. What'cha doing sitting over here,?" I heard someone ask, but it wasn't a Irie or Sekine, because the voice was deep.

I opened my eyes to find Fujimaki standing over me.

"Huh? I-I Irie and Sekine were sitting just next to me! I swear!" I said, sitting up, looking to right to find the spot completely empty.

"I saw them go in already. They said something about band practice," he said, sitting next to me, placing his Shirasaya next to him.

"So, why are you over here?" he asked me, though I've been over here multiple times before.

"It has a nice view and it feels nice up here, and there's a nice breeze," I said, though when I looked over at him, he chuckled at me slightly, and turned back to face the hill.

"That's true. It's calm over here, and it feels like you're seeing the top of the world from here," he said, as the breeze blew through his hair.

"Yeah," I said, lying on back again, staring up at sky, trying not to look at him again.

I turned onto my side, and I saw the band practicing in one of the windows.

"Oh. Girl's DeMo is practicing right now," I said, as Fujimaki looked my way, and into one of the windows.

Once he looked away, Sekine and Irie were waving to me, smiling and shaking their head "no."

I smiled as they gave me a thumbs up.

So that means I have a shot! Though I feel so happy right now!

**-/-**

**(Hatsune's P.O.V)**

I crept quietly to the Detainment Zone, as I tried to find my way down there.

It was really dark and it didn't seem like a happy place, and finally I saw cell numbers on doors, and so I knocked on cell #1.

"What the hell do you want now?" I heard a voice yell from the other side.  
"May I speak to you?" I asked, before I did anything else.

"Who are you?" The voice asked.

"Hatsune," I said, as the voice responded.

"So your that new chick. Whatever. Open the slider in the door," he said, as I did what I was told.

When I looked inside, it was plain.  
The bed was cot, and had a pillow.

Besides a book, and toliet, there was nothing else.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked me seriously and deeply, making me jump a bit.

"Anything. I thought I would keep you company. It must be lonely just sitting here everyday like a caged bird," I said, as he eyed me.

"How would you know?" he asked me angerily.

"Because I spent two years in a hospital bed when I was alive. The only thing that kept me company was my Onii-chan, who brought me books, and didn't even care if it was the same one. I was so happy that I wasn't left in the hospital to die alone. But I died in my brothers arms, though I was happy I was with him that night" I said, as he eyes widened at my story.

"Tell me your story," I said, as he told me his story about a girl who rejected him, but was murdered when he tried to save her.

"I'm sorry for your loss," I said, though I could relate to him.

"Don't mind me for asking, but what is your full name?" he asked, though I didn't mind.

"Hatsune Otonashi," I said, as he jumped off his bed, surprised, and to the door.

"Your related to him? Otonashi?" he asked me, though i was assuming he meant Onii-chan.

"Yes. He is my older brother," I said, smiling to him, as he looked at me.

"You look alot like him. You look a lot like her, Hatsune," he said, looking at me sincerely, though I didn't mind being compared to the girl who loved.

"Thank you. Was she beautiful?" I asked, though, I could see he was beginning to tear up.

"Yes. She was dear to my heart. But I have a question to ask you?" he asked, not making eye contact with me.

"What is it?" I asked, looking sadly at him.

"Will you visit me often? I-I really enjoyed your company very much," he asked, making eye contact with me now.

I smiled happily at him, "Of course I will. Somehow I'll find a way to get you out of here."

Seeing that there was password on the door, though my answer made him happy.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Demon," I said about to close the slider in the door, when he stopped me.

"You can call me Takuro," he said, as I smiled.

"See you tomorrow, Takuro-kun," I said, as he smiled and nodded.

I can't believe he is considered an enemy. He hasn't done anything to Onii-chan before...

I'll talk to Yuri tomorrow about it tomorrow, before the performance.

Please...I have to save him.

If he cares about me Onii-chan, then I can't let him perish the same way I did.

I lost to time. I lost to my brother. I lost my hope to live. I lost everything during those years.

I can't watch as someone else is going to.

Somehow...I will.

**-/-**

**(Sekine Shiori's P.O.V)**

"I was happy for Ōyama-san, though I'm sorry we had to leave him in an uncomfortable spot," I said to Irie who laid next to me on our bed.

"You shouldn't have told Fujimaki-san where Ōyama-san was. Ōyama-san was already in a tight spot about talking to Fujimaki," said Irie, though I knew she was gonna reprimand me again, though I really didn't listen.

We asked Hisako and she denied it. So, I made up for it for him.

"Are you listening to me?" yelled Irie, though I didn't answer her.

She looked at me oddly, but I climbed on top of her, as she placed her hand on my cheek.

"Do we have to do this now?" she asked me, though I smirked and leaned down kissing her gently.

I wasn't much of passionate lover, and neither was Irie, but we tried to make the best of it anyway.

We kissed a couple more times, before I rested my head onto her shoulder.

"I love you Sekine," she said, running her fingers through my hair.

I reached up and gently bit her ear, and whispered, "I really love you too."

She smiled gently. Though I always felt like Irie is taking care of me instead of me taking care of her.

But we kind of just sat there until I received a phone call...

* * *

**Well sorry if it was boring, but i tried my best, but please rate & review!~3**


	13. Chapter 13: Festival

**Sorrrrry that i posted so early in the morning, but i couldn't go to sleep, so enjoy!**

* * *

**(Otonashi's P.O.V)**

I feel so sorry for Hinata.

Every morning, Hatsune comes at the peak of dawn, knocking my door, just to come and see me.

I don't mind...if it wasn't so damn early.

This was a daily routine now...but this morning, we got to sleep in.

Though we were so tired, that we slept in, and missed two periods.

We just barely arrived at class when we noticed that nobody from our team were there.

Noda, Yuri, Fujimaki, Ōyama, TK, and Takamatsu were all missing.

"Where the hell is everybody?" Hinata asked, though we didn't have a clue.

We decided to find out where everybody was, though I'm sure they're discussing team plans without us.

We stopped once we were outside because I received a phone call.

"Yuri, where the hell are you? We can't find you anywhere!" I yelled, though we could hear a lot of noise in the background.

"Where the hell are you? We've been working our ass off trying to get the festival ready for Girl's DeMo!" she yelled, though her yelling wasn't helping much.

"Holy shit, we forgot Hinata," I said, though Yuri was loud enough that he could hear her.

We looked wide-eyed at each other and ran like hell to the cafeteria.

When we got there, everybody was already there, and it almost looked done, until you looked at the stage and the upper section of the cafeteria.

"Oh look who decided to finally join us," said Noda angrily, as he hurried to the stage, where Matsushita, and Shiina where working on decorations to help out.

Yuri and Yusa were making sure everything was in place, though I noticed that Girl's DeMo wasn't here.

I guess they were practicing on their songs.

"So where do you want us to work?" I asked Yuri, though she was yelling at Takamatsu you put the streamers in the wrong place.

"You'll work on flyers with Takeyama," she said, pointing to Takeyama, who was sitting at a lunch table, typing quickly as the printer flew flyers out by the second.

I turned to Hinata, "It really doesn't look like he needs any help."

He nodded back, though when we stepped over there, Takeyama was talking to us already, but we weren't listening.

"Okay. You need to staple each blue and orange papers together, on the top left corner. Make sure that they are stacked neatly in a pile in the box next to you. There are a total of 1,000 papers per person, one set of 500 of blue papers and a set of 500 orange papers. So that mean that you both will you each will hand out thousand flyers," he said, but I stared at him shockingly, with my mouth open.

"T-The hell?" I said, as he pointed to the stack of blue and orange papers.

"Come on. We might as well get started," said Hinata, pulling me to the stack of papers that I wanted to burn up.

"B-But–"

"No butts. At least I'm here with you," he said, smiling at me, though nothing could make this worse.

"Fine," I said, going to my stack of flyers, staring at them, as I burned them up in my mind.

I sighed, as I looked at the flyers which said:

_**WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE THIRD ANNUAL MUSIC FESTIVAL!**_

This festival includes music from Girl's Dead Monster!

There'll be free drinks, games, prizes, and dancing! Bring your all your friends!

The other flyer had the information about it, so I guess we'll hand out flyers during lunch, because the festival begins right before dinner.

I carefully stapled each of people together, and soon we were three hours in, and barely four hundred were done on my side, though Hinata finished before me, and was now helping me.

"How did you do it?" I asked, though he looked at me surprisingly.

"Practice. It's our third festival. I've been handing out flyers for the past three years. I'm pretty fast now," he said, as he stapled perfect papers more quickly than I would ever me.

In another ten minutes, we both got the remaining papers done, and just in time for the last bell to ring, and everybody seemed finished decorating as well.

Hinata and I quickly posted some flyers to the walls of the cafeteria, sticking them high and low.

When then decided to stick them to the food counters.

After that, everybody started piling in the cafeteria, though since we always got here early, we were first.  
Though, since Hinata and I were still hanging up flyers, we were last in the line, which means that the people behind us were going to question us about the festival.

Everybody was so surprised when they saw the cafeteria showed up, and then now, everybody was rushing to us.

"Hey! hey! What's going on? Girl's DeMo is coming?" yelled one girl at us, though I turned to Hinata because he knew what to say.

"I don't know. Read the flyers," said Hinata, though I thought he was going to say anything but that.

"Whatever! What about you? You know what going on?" she yelled, and turning to me though I had no idea what to say.

"W-Well...there's gonna be a—"

Too late, Hinata had his hand over my mouth, pulling me aside.

"Legt oh of meh!" (Let go for me!) I yelled, though the girls were shouting at me behind us, his hand still over my mouth.

"Don't give anything away'! Just let them read the flyers," said Hinata, removing his hand, as we quickly received our food and sat down at our normal seats at our table, ignoring the questions from the girls.

"Is it always like this?" I asked, surprisingly exhausted, and dug into my food, and Hatsune sat next down to me, smiling, as I did the same.

Though I dearly love her, but I wish she wasn't so clingy, but when I looked at Hinata, he glared seriously at her.

I know how you feel Hinata, I thought, as he looked at me before taking another bite out of his ramen.

"Onii-chan, will you save a dance for me tonight at the festival?" she asked, though everybody at the table turned their heads at her angrily.

I quickly put my hand over her mouth, "Don't say anything about what's happening. But yes I will."

She nodded as everybody turned back to their conversations and food, and I removed my hand.

"Good girl," I said, smiling, as she smiled happily, as I finished my food quickly, as Hinata grabbed my arm and lead me to the box he hid behind the counter.

I burned them up in my head though I wish I could tear them up and burn them up.

I grabbed a small stack, as Hinata did the same, and we walked to the difference tables, handing it to people who wanted it, which was everybody.

They were all jumping up happily in their seats, and one girl even spilled her food on herself from being so excited. Poor girl.

Though I guess Girl's Dead Monster has so many fans that really liked their music.

I was fascinated that they had so many fans! Though I did over hear this from one of the tables.

"Irie-sama and Sekine-sama are together!" exclaimed one girl.

"Are you kidding?" asked the other girl surprised.

"No joke. I'm really happy they are! They're a cute couple!" exclaimed the girl.

Huh? They were dating too? I never heard about this.

Oh well. I'm happy for them.

Afterwards, we both had to make sure the NPCs didn't sneak in during the band's sound check, as everybody set the game and drink station up.

"Here, we these!" said Yuri, handing us arm bands that said "Security" on them, and a safety pin.

"So cool!" yelled Hinata, as I stared at mine.

Hinata quickly put his on, and looked proudly at himself.

I slipped mine on though I couldn't get the safety pin to close completely, and i ended up stabbing myself.

"..Owh," I said, as I looked at my finger which seemed all right, but Hinata didn't think so.

"Here," said Hinata, grabbing my hand, gently kissing my finger, making me stare at him dearly.

He then looked at me, and let go of the kiss, "Does it still hurt?"

I smiled, and shook my head, "No. Thank you."

Then I saw Yuri come up behind Hinata, and smack him in the head.

"You can worry about Hinata later. Get to work!" said Yuri, as she walked away.

"..I'll show her!" whispered Hinata before he pulled my arm towards him, and pressed his lips to mine.

Though he didn't let go of the kiss, and neither did I.

He placed his hand onto my cheek, pulling our lips closer, though we kissed once more before I felt Yuri smack him again, and yell.

"You'll regret once I make Hatsune stay with him," threatened Yuri, making Hinata grab me, pulling me to his chest, and tuned away from Yuri.

"NO WAY! He's mine!" he barked though Yuri smacked him on top of the head with her papers.

"If you don't I'll take him away," she threatened again, as Hinata gave in, and let go of me, but grabbed my wrist and ran down the hallway, not looking back.

***Many hours later***

The show started with Yuri introducing everybody, and then introduced the band, which everybody cheered and yelled, and no joke, it looked like everybody came.

.of ...

Though I could be wrong. Because Angel was missing, and so was Demon.

But Hinata were still security now for the band.

We made sure nobody came and went in their dressing room besides them.

Though I guess Yuri chose us because we wouldn't peak at them in between performances.

Though we were just struck in a dark hallway, though Yui, and Hisako had one room, and Irie and Sekine had one room, though I can see why Irie and Sekine would have one together.

"I'm getting bored," I said, as Hisako and Yui came out of their dressing room, now in a gothic style outfit like Yui usually wears but it was much cuter.

"You guys can go enjoy yourselves. No one knows which door is ours anyways. I'll talk to Yuri about it later if she gets on to you," said Hisako, smiling at us, though Yui thought otherwise by the look on her face.

"Thank you so much, Hisako! I owe ya!" said Hinata, grabbing my wrist, and running up the hallway to the main cafeteria.

Something was blooming to life, and it seemed happy to here.

"It reminds me of a carnival back then," said Hinata, as he held my hand, and we interlocked fingers.

I quickly pulled Hinata to one of the booths for throwing baseballs at a stack of glass bottles.

I looked at Hinata, smiling sweetly, as he nodded, and picked up a baseball, stepping back and threw the baseball, knocking the glass bottles to the ground.

Though I guess Yuri got some NPCs to do her work because we didn't recognize the girl behind the counter, who gave Hinata a freaking giant stuffed teddy bear.

Now we noticed Yuri on the stage, I guess introducing the band again.

"Now they're back! Let's welcome Girl's Dead Monster!" she said, as they came onto the stage that we saw them in come on stage in the outfits we saw them in earlier.

But Hisako took the mic. I actually never heard her sing before besides back up.

Hinata and I found a bench as they started playing.

_**-/-**_  
**(Ōyama's P.O.V)**

Fujimaki and I stood to the side, leaning against the wall, his arm around me, as everybody was gathered now, and it was getting crowded quickly as the band stepped onto the stage.

Even we were almost squeezed against the wall, as we were almost pushed together.

I was really surprised when Hisako took the mic, as Yui stood to Hisako's left.

"I want to thank everybody for coming! I just want to take a song and you guys hear my voice! How about Crow Song?" she asked as everybody cheered, now jumping up and down.

Fujimaki pushed people away from us.

"Okay then! Yui, Sekine, Irie, you ready?" she asked, as everybody nodded, and the song began.

Everybody was pushing and shoving now, as I was being constantly pushed into Fujimaki more and more, making it a little uncomfortable.

I turned to him as now, I saw Yuri stand on the stage with a canon, which I knew wasn't good, and the song wasn't even half way over.

But Hisako was an amazing singer.

And now, Yuri was shooting gifts, and autographs into the crowd, as girls were desperately trying to snatch a autograph, or a wrist band, even a t-shirt.

Everybody seemed to enjoying themselves, but you _could_say I was enjoying this. Somewhat.

It was very hot too, with everybody being close together and being in long-sleeved uniforms.

Yuri was still shooting gifts and items and one happened to come our way, but it wasn't like we needed it.

We both ignored it, though the girl catching it, fell backwards into the group of people behind her.

Though a group of girls pushed into me, and the next thing I knew, Fujimaki lips gently touched mine...

* * *

**I feel so glad I got to this point in the storry :3 hehe Though this was a reward for people enjoying both pairs! Next chapter should be posted soon!**


	14. Chapter 14: Expectation

**I am going to bed after this so GOODNIGHT! And I hope you enjoy this! Love is always put into each of my chapters~!**

* * *

**(Otonashi's P.O.V)**

My sister is crazy! And now Yuri knew and now she was going to be kicked off.

"HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU GET HIM OUT OF THERE?" yelled Yuri, as Hatsune appeared in the Headquarters with...Demon,

"Easy. I simply took the combination lock out of your drawer. It wasn't that hard actually," she said, though everybody eyed Demon as he stood behind Hatsune, but Hatsune was honest.

"No. He is not coming. I would kick you off our team, but you're a valuable asset. But he is going back to where he came from–"

"No! I won't let you send him back to prison! You all see him as an enemy, but he really is kind," yelled Hatsune, jumping in front of him, though he looked sadly at her.

"Hatsune. I knew this wasn't going to go well. Please just give up. It isn't going to work," he said, though Hatsune turned around to face him.

"No! I will not give up! I know how it feels like! Waiting forever as it seems as time is slowly killing you. I won't let it happen. I won't let you fade away as if you're not there! I WON'T! I WON'T " she yelled, letting tears slowly run down her face.

Demon placed his hands on her shoulders, and turned to Yuri.

"Please..." he begged, as Yuri looked him seriously.

"No. I've made up my mind. We won't know what your actions are going to be. We cannot risk it. Everybody go after him," Yuri commanded, as everybody began walking towards him.

"NO! Takuro-kun will not be touched. He is innocent. You have mistaken him this whole time! PLEASE BELIEVE ME!" said Hatsune, holding her arm out in front of him.

"But he's the enemy! Why should we?!" yelled Noda, but Yuri put her hand up to keep him from talking.

"The more the people the better. Since we went in a little bit over our budget in the festival, we need to a make a quick buck. Though Hatsune, don't get too close to him. He is still as dangerous as he seems," she said, though we had no idea of what we were doing, but apparently he was coming along and we had to make money.

"So, what is this activity that will involve Demon?" asked Matsushita, who was staring at Demon closely out of the corner of his eye.

"Operation Money. It involves spending a whole day fishing in the river. You are currently need to replace over ¥39,248 ($500). But don't worry! Girl's Dead Monster will be selling the food just to get some customers to meet their idols and pay more for the food," she said, smiling, as if it was a happy thing.

"That's a lot of money. Why are we all going to go fishing?" asked Shiina, which I was surprised that she said anything but "This is so stupid."

"Because we are part of a team. We were work as one, and we will provide as one. No one will get out of this. No one will complain. Does everyone hear me?" she asked, as we all nodded, and said yes.

Great, but why did she let him.

Is he gonna go after me again? Will he go after my sister?

Hell no! That will not happen! I will not let that happen.

"Okay. Hatsune, Shiina, Matsushita, Takamatsu, will work the kitchen. All band members will work the selling stand. If the food is slowly progress, please help out. Everybody else will gather ingredients, or catch fish," said Yuri, as she sat into her chair, as we all stared at her, unwilling to do our assigned jobs.

"Okay! If everybody is ready, then let's start at your assigned stations that are placed at the screen," she said, as she pulled up the layout of the school, and the river.

Hinata and I were placed at the river so it didn't matter to me, and I really wanted to talk more to Sekine and Irie and see if the rumors are true...

*About an hour later*

"Of course they're true! I asked Sekine out about two weeks ago. Well I did have a crush on her since forever, and I was always so close to her as well," said Irie, smiling happily, as Sekine stood behind her, wrapping her arms around her hips.

"Yep! I felt the exact same way about her, though I didn't think she felt the same. Though when she told me about her feelings, I immediately kissed her and told her I loved her. It's been this way ever since," said Sekine, gently kissing her cheek.

"I'm sure you felt the same with Hinata-san," said Sekine, winking at me.

"I do very much. Well, thank you for telling me. Have fun at the stand!" I said, running to catch up with the group that was way ahead.

"Talk to you later, Otonashi-san," yelled Sekine, holding out the words "later", and "Otonashi-san".

I turned and waved to them, still running.

When we I caught up, everybody already had fishing poles, and we're sitting on wooden crates, with the poles in the water.

"I got something!" yelled Noda, pulling a medium sized fish out of the water, and throwing it to Yuri, who put in a bigger wooden crate.

I guess that she was going to run them up the cooking station near the selling stand after the crate got full.

I grabbed a pole, a crate, and a worm, sitting next to Hinata, as his line tugged slightly.

"I got something!" yelled Hinata, pulling the line up, just to find an old boot on the other end.

Noda found this hilarious, though Hinata seemed so happy that he thought he caught a fish, so it was somewhat funny when he was devastated.

"It's kind of funny, Hinata," I said, chuckling a bit, thought Hinata quickly joined in, and threw the boot at Noda, almost hitting him right in the face.

"Oh well. Let's try again!" he said, as Takamatsu continuously pulled fish after fish from the water into the crate that Yuri was standing by.

Yuri was texting on her cell phone as Takamatsu did this (with his shirt off of course). I'm sure she was texting Yusa.

And about a minute later, the crate was filled to the top.

"Now you're going to help me carry this crate, Takamatsu. I'm sure you have the muscles to do so," she said, as Takamatsu nobly nodded, but Noda quickly shoved in front of him, and picked up the crate for both hands, proceeded up the hill with the fish.

Suck-up, I thought.

**-/-**

**(Ōyama's P.O.V)**

Though if nobody has noticed, Fujimaki is not helping out today. But maybe he told Yuri that he wasn't feeling good or something.

Actually, after that kiss, he ran off, and he didn't come to the room last night. Though when i went to room to look for him, it was midnight.

I stayed up the rest of the night waiting for him. I left the light on too.

The only sleep I got was when I became drowsy, and fell asleep for twenty minutes.

I have no idea where he went, or why, but I really want to see him.  
Badly.

I just want to run off, and look for him. I don't want to be here right now.

But wherever you are, Fujimaki, I hope your alright, and I love you.

"You okay, Ōyama?" I heard someone ask me, as I turned around to find Hinata who sat next to me.

I have to lie. I can't let them worry about me.

I faked a smile, "I'm alright. Just tired a bit. I really didn't get much sleep last night."

Hinata nodded, sitting next to me on a rock.

"You just didn't look like your normal self. So nothing bad has happened?" he asked me, turning his gaze from the lake to me.

Dang it. He's a tough nut to crack.  
Please go away!

"No. I'm fine! Really! I'm just tired!" I insured, though I think he was deciding whether to believe or not.

"Just wondering. Your just being as quiet as Demon," he said, pointing to Demon who stared at the lake intensely as his flew his fishing pole into the lake.

I nodded though I know Hinata and he's pushy and stubborn. I wouldn't want him to worry about my problems.

Irie and Sekine are the only that knew and would know until I figured this whole situation out with Fujimaki.

**-/-**

**(Sekine's P.O.V)**

"I'll be right there!" I yelled as I grabbed the order and handed it to the customer, though a ton of people showed up from nowhere.

We were rushing around, bumping into each other over and over again though, I didn't mind bumping into Irie a couple times.

Especially when I cornered her into the counter, looking into her deeply, though in her eyes, I could tell this was not the time to be doing this, and let her go unwillingly.

Though...I need to it a couple more times, just to get the fans riled up!

And not did they enjoy it, though I was behind on my orders for awhile.

And sooner or later, everybody received their orders, and everybody has happy.

Either that or Yui made sure they did, and then we saw Yuri coming up the hill, waving her binoculars back at us.

"Everybody! Grab your bathing suits and meet at the lake! You guys deserve some swimming time!" she yelled, as I grabbed Irie's hands as we both jumped up and down, cheering.

We ran hand and hand to our dorm room as fast as possible.

We barely made it to the dorm without falling flat on our faces.

I grabbed my pink checkered bikini, and I had to chose Irie's bathing suit, because she didn't feel very confident about her body.

I chose her a sexy black bikini, that had bows on the side of her bottoms, because I pictured her in it and she would look adorable and cute in it!

She quickly slipped into the bikini, and looked into the mirror of the bathroom, and then turned to me, as I had just tied my top together.

"D-Do I look alright?" she asked innocently, because as I said earlier, she wasn't very confident about herself.

I gently pushed her against the wall, placing my hand on her chest, leaning in closely, as I watched her face turn red.

"You are _beautiful_. No matter what they say. In my eyes, I don't care about what you like. _I love you_. You shouldn't care of what they think of you, because I already think your _amazing_ and _gorgeous_," I said, placing our heads together, as we both stared into each other's eyes.

I moved my hand to her cheek, and wrapping my arm around her hips.

"I love you too," she said, we both gave each other a glance, and leaned together, pressing our lips passionately together, as Irie wrapped her arms around my neck, leaning into the kiss, pressing our lips tighter together.

"...Sekine! Irie! Will you hurry up?" I heard Hisako's voice outside our dorm room, as I let go of the kiss, taking Irie's hand, interlocking our finger and opened the door to find Hisako in a blue strapless bathing suit.

Though on the top of her breast was a tattoo of a blue cross that matched her bathing suit and she could tell we were both eyeing it, though she walked away, as we followed behind her.

When we arrived, almost everybody was in there bathing suits.

Matsushita, Ōyama, Takeyama, and Demon did not have their bathing suit on.

Though we both wanted to talk to Ōyama as well.

We saw the crowd push them accidently push them together, making them kiss, but Fujimaki ran away afterwards.

I wonder how hurt Ōyama is.

"Ōyama-san. Could we speak to you?" I asked, as he nodded sadly, and Irie and I sat down, our hands still interlocked together.

"What happened between you two last night?" asked Irie sweetly, but sadly.

Ōyama closed his eyes, as if he tried to remember them.

"Fujimaki and I accidently kissed. And he ran off. He didn't say anything afterwards. He didn't come to the room. I have no idea where he might be or what he's doing. I want to see him," he said, hugging his knees, and rested his chin on his arms.

He seemed completely hurt by the situation.

"I am so sorry, Ōyama-san. I'm sure he was so surprised by the kiss that he couldn't bare of what your reaction might be. I think he's hiding from you so that he can't hurt you if he did," I said, hoping that it would help, but I didn't have time to listen to his response, because Yuri grabbed my arm, and threw me into the lake.

"Pass it to me," yelled Takamatsu as I guessed they were playing water volley ball.

"You'll pay for that!" I said, coming up from the water, just to find Irie coming at me, as she sent both of us into the water, with her literally on top of me.

Though in the water, I could see her perfectly, as she stared at me, smiling sweetly.

And now she pushed our bodies closely, and kissed me, before we reached the surface.

I coughed as the wager escaped my mouth.  
Though I smiled sweetly at her, as we held each others' hands.

Though Hisako splashed water on us now, and this meant war!

Irie and I splashed water on her back, more than her splashed at us, as she ran, but we followed her, still splashing.

We looked back on the beach where Noda was trying to impress Yuri, Takeyama typed on his computer, and Otonashi and Hinata were laying together on a beach blanket in each other's arms.

But when we looked to where Ōyama was sitting, he was gone.

* * *

**If you have comments about the story, which i know you guys do, then click on the review button _BELOW~! _I love to hear your guy's reviews and comments...REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15: Searching Fire

**Welcome all to the 15 chapter, yay! And now I'll let the show begin! ENJOY~!**

* * *

**(Otonashi's P.O.V)**

We're all gathered in the Headquarters, because now Ōyama, and Fujimaki are now missing, and now nobody knows where they went, as they went without a single word.

"I received no word from both of them anytime soon. I knew Fujimaki didn't help out yesterday, but I would let it slide. I think that Angel might've had something to do with it," Yuri said, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair.

"I don't want any more disappearances happening within this time. We need to all stick together from this point on," said Yuri, looking at all of us seriously.

"...Um..We would like to you something in private, Yuri-san," nervously said Sekine, and Irie stood next to her.

Yuri eyed them suspiciously, though she sighed deeply, and got up out of her chair.

"Let's talk outside. Nobody move," she said, as they took their conversation outside.

Maybe they know where they are?

Though after the door had closed shut, Demon spoke up.

"Kanade did nothing! She wouldn't do that," paused Demon, "would she?"

Demon looked deeply in thought, though Hatsune looked at him sadly.

"...I-I'm sure she wouldn't. But Fujimaki-senpai and Ōyama-senpai are good friends! Maybe they just decided to ditch today," sweetly said Hatsune, smiling quickly, though Demon smiled slightly.

"Though if this is her fault, then I'll be responsible. Unless Yuri let's me join the team, I'll be considered an enemy," he sighed, though Hatsune looked sadly at me, like she wanted me to cheer him up.

I shook my head, but now Yuri stepped into the room, but Irie and Sekine didn't.

"I would tell you what they just told me, but right now, we need to go looking for them. Their room, the cafeteria, the gym, anywhere! We can't risk more people. Hatsune. You will stay here. We can't risk you," said Yuri, though I saw Hatsune grab Demon's hand.

"If only here can stay here," she demanded, though I heard Noda sigh angrily.

"Look. Hatsune. I can't keep giving into your demands. If Angel is the blame for it, Demon is also a part of it, since he is connected to Angel," she said, though as my sister, she would argue with Yuri.

"But Demon was there with us when Ōyama disappeared, and Demon was in detainment that night Fujimaki disappeared. He couldn't have done such a thing," she yelled.

Though, she will have to listen to me.

"Hatsune! I know you care for him, but we can't risk anything just because you care for him! Just please think about the situation once in a while," I said, rising from my seat, as she stared sadly at me.

"...I-I'm so sorry. I don't want anybody hurt," she said, as ran over to me, hugging me.

"So, will you stay here?" I asked her, patting her head to comfort her.

"Yes. Of course," she sobbed, though she smiled, as ran over to Demon, giving him a hug, and looked up at him.

"I'll see you later, okay?" she asked kindly, as Demon nodded, and Hatsune sat down next to Hinata, though Hinata didn't look too happy.

Though i sat down again to hear Yuri, but she was typing on her computer, and put her feet onto her desk.

"Okay. We need to look for Ōyama, and Fujimaki. Everybody will have a partner. Nobody will go off alone. If you see Angel, immediately call on your walkie-talkie, and everybody will go to their positions. If anybody finds Ōyama and Fujimaki, please use your walktalkie immediately!" yelled Yuri, as she stood up from her chair.

"Noda, you'll be with me. Hisako, you'll be with Yui. Takamatsu, you'll be with TK. Matsushita, you'll be with Shiina. Hinata, your obviously with Otonashi. Now if everybody has their guns, then let's go!" she commanded, and we began searching.

Hinata and I quickly ran to the lake, just to make sure, because Ōyama disappeared from there.

We checked around but to our dismay, they weren't there.

We checked the nearby shops, like the Café, the strip mall, but they weren't there either, and they said they didn't see anybody come in who looked like them.

Man, just running around was tiring enough.

We immediately ran to their dorm room, which was locked, though Hinata pulled out a paper clip from his pocket.

"That only works in movies and cartoons," I said, as he was trying to unlock that door with a metal paper clip.

"Do not doubt me, Otonashi. I know what I'm doing. Trust me," he said, he stuck the paper clip bak into the doorknob, when he turned the doorknob, the paper clip broke in two.

"How are we suppose to get in now?" I asked him sarcastically, but he turned the doorknob to find it now unlocked.

Hinata smiled at me with a "I told you so" face.

Though when he opened the door, the room looked somewhat clean.

I remember whose bed was whose, because Hinata and I slept in here.

Ōyama's bed was messed up. The sheets were hanging off the bed a bit, and there were books shattered across the floor.

Then we heard someone come in on the radio, "Angel has been targeted at the Gym. Back up forces are need immediately. Noda and I can't handle much longer."

And we knew it had to be Yuri.

We hurried, running to the Gym as fast as we could.

And in the middle of the Gym was Angel, as her uniform was ripped, and covered with blood.

Yuri was at one of the ends of the Gym, holding her shoulder, that was cut, pointing her gun at Angel.

"Where are my friends?!" yikes Yuri, as Angel didn't answer and ran towards her, as I fired my gun quickly.

Angel saw the bullet out of the corner of her eye, blocking it with Hand Sonic immediately, and then in the shadows, I saw something shine.

And then out of nowhere, bullets were fired. Many of which hit Angel, stopping her from going any further, making her fall to the ground, though Yuri took this as advantage, and put her arm to Angel's head.

"Where are my friends?" she asked once again, as everybody now began to show up.

"No comment," said Angel, though Yuri slapped her, making Angel wince in pain.

And suddenly, Hatsune appeared out of the shadows with her handy Desert 44, running over to Yuri.

"Where is Fujimaki-senpai, and Ōyama-senpai?" asked Hatsune, pointing her gun at Angel.

"I have...no idea where they might be," said Angel, though Yuri looked at her suspiciously, and shook her head.

"You attacked us first like you were trying to guard something, but now–"

Yuri didn't have time to finish because Matsushita spoke up.

"Yuri! Shiina is now missing!" yelled Matsushita, who was standing by Takamatsu against the wall, looking panicked.

"What?" asked Yuri, turning to Angel again.

"How are you doing it?" asked Yuri, pulling up to her face by the collar of her uniform.

"I have not done anything," denied Angel, though Yuri had another idea.

"We'll see about that. Everyone take her to detainment. We'll have a chat with Demon and her later," said Yuri, as Hatsune placed her gun to Angel's head, as everybody crowded around Angel as they made he stand up and walked her out of the gym, but something in the corner of my made me stop for a second on my out the door.

I saw Yuri run to the end of the gym, where Noda unconiously. She placed her hand on the side of his cheek, smiled and kiss him on the forehead, and told him something, though I couldn't quite hear it.

I quickly turned away, as she caught up to us.

**-/-**

**(Ōyama's P.O.V)**

I was caught by Angel after I thought I saw Fujimaki at the hill I used to sit at.

I ran up the hill to find Fujimaki there.

Or so _I thought._

When I began to talk to him, he had suddenly turned into Angel, and attacked me.

I don't know where I woke up at, but it was like a prison cell, as I had my hands chained together like handcuffs in front of me.

I also had some collar-like thing around my neck, as I was in my white undershirt, and black uniform pants.

I've been here for two days now, and I've been served food, but the people who serve it are in black masks.

I assume Angel is behind this, but I'm scared.

I don't know what time it is anymore until the black masked people tell me it's lights out.

I can't leave anyways. It's tight, closed space. And the door they open has no handle on my side, or windows.

I'm afraid of being beaten to death, or if worse, they have the power to make people leave this world, because I promised myself to find Fujimaki and tell him how I feel, though I don't know even though we're I'm at.

I guessed it was the end of day because the guard told me that it was lights out, though I stopped him before he could shut the door.

"Where am I? And why am I here?" I asked, though the guard stared at me uncomfortably for an amount of time, until I became drowsy, and he closed the door.

By the time I realized that he closed the door, the room had already became dark.

The next morning I heard a woman's voice that sounded like Shiina's.

"Let me go! Who the hell are you?" she yelled, though I couldn't tell what was going on outside.

I assumed that she was captured too, if it was Shiina.

A few minutes later after her voice faded away, a guard opened my door.

"Follow me," he commanded, as I stood up, and was blindfolded, as I had no idea where I could've gone or where I might be. They removed the handcuffs on my hands, but left the collar-thing on my neck.

But I shoved onto the ground, as I heard shut a door behind me.

"What!" I yelled, though I listened to the faded steps of their boots walk down the way we came from.

I used my hands to try and undo the blindfold, since I couldn't push it off my head though I had no luck.

I then felt someone's hands move my hands away from my head, as they began untying the blindfold.

"Who are you?" I asked, as the finally got the blindfold out of the knot and began unwrapping it from around my head slowly.

"You don't recognize my voice?" the person asked, I knew immediately who it was so he unwrapped the blindfold.

"...Fujimaki," I said quietly, as I saw his body bruised, beaten, and scarred.

"What the hell did they do to you?" I asked, as laid on the bed slowly, though i knew he was in serious pain, and he smiled sadly at me, and began to tell me what happened.

"After the concert, I sat the hill that you and I would sit at. I starred you at the stars until I heard guns being cocked, and we're placed at my head. I quickly stood up to find these black-masked bastards pointing their guns at me. Though they had me surrounded, as I pulled out my Shirasaya, but to my dismay, I was kicked in the back by one of the bastards, making me lose my grip on it, and sending into the air, as one of the guys caught it. It felt as if more and more people surrounded me, and then they started beating up on me. It was like they all took turns trying to beat me up. I couldn't yell for help because one of them tied my hands behind my back, and covered my mouth with ducktape. After they all had a turn kicking me, all the stepped back, as one of them stood back to let someone through. Angel and Demon were staring down at me, as they covered my eyes with a blindfold, and I ended up here. End of story," he said, as I immediately hugged him.

"I'm so glad that I found you. I waited that whole night for you in our room, but when you didn't come back, I became worried that you might've be angry at me. I was even more worried when you didn't show up for the meeting. I felt so devastated that I might've lost you forever," I said, as I heard a guard come this way, letting go of Fujimaki, as the guar peered into our cell.

"You better be quiet before Angel-sama comes and reprimands you," said the guard, acting serious, and walked back down the hall.

I looked at Fujimaki, who nodded.

I looked around the cell, to find the bed was a bunk bed, we had a sink and I small toilet, but the cell was much bigger than the one i was just in.

You could actually take a couple steps without running into the wall, and the bed was a lot bigger. The bed I last had, my feet hung off the end.

But I found Fujimaki now, but I'm still so nervous right now.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me, though I looked surprised at the question.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired," I said, though he could easily see through that pathetic lie, but it was somewhat true.

"They didn't hurt you did they?" he asked sympathetically, though Angel only stabbed me.

"No. Angel only stabbed me, making me black out, and I woke up in a cell," I said, sitting down the bed next to him.

"I'm glad that they didn't hurt you badly as they did me. I would've killed them already," he said, smiling sweetly at me, before it became quiet, and awkward now.

And suddenly out of nowhere, from across the hall on the wall, the Tv turned on, and a guard appeared at the cell door.

"If you'll quiet like this again, I'll leave it on," said the guard, walking away, though this was the Underworld.

What television shows could you watch from down here?

Though we had no control about what to watch, so we were stuck waiting a television network, called TNT, which was better than some dumb kid's show.

Though it was surprising, but Fujimaki's bed as able to hold him and I.

I laid down on his bed on the side next to the wall, as he got the end side.

We didn't know how much time has passed, until dozed off somewhere in the middle of a show, until I felt Fujimaki carefully wrap a blanket around me.

Though I immediately felt him use the blanket too, so i guess that we were sharing the blanket, since I guess it was big enough to cover both of us.

Though I felt him wrap his arm over my shoulder, pushing me closer to his chest, as I felt my own heartbeat began to speed up gradually, as I blushed slightly.

I never been this close to me, since we kissed the last time, as I rested my head against his chest.

It felt warm underneath the covers, being close to him right now. It was comforting, and I felt happy being next to him.

I didn't want to move from here, though I'm sure he's just glad to know I'm alright, as the same way I felt.

I sighed into his chest, telling myself I would in defiant, tell him my feelings tomorrow.

* * *

**OOH! I'm soooooo going to write the next chapter soon.**


	16. Chapter 16: Eternal Snow

**I love you guys and your reviews~! Here's chapter...I lost count...well enjoy! (THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER...yet)**

* * *

**(Yuri's P.O.V)**

"Three people are now missing. No idea where they are, or how they disappeared. But somehow Angel is behind it all. She has no comment about anything, and will refuse to speak to anybody. The only connection to her, is you, Demon," I said, as he stared surprisingly at me.

I gathered everybody for a secret meeting now about three disappearances.

"I have no connection to her anymore. I have no idea what you're talking about, nor do I agree to it. I told you, I followed Kanade because I thought she knew what she was doing. Clearly, I was wrong. That's over now," he said, though I didn't believe a word.

He is Angel's opposite. Whether he likes it or not, he is connection to her, until one of them disconnects., like a computer to a Internet server.

Though I'd doubt that both of them would disconnect from their Angel Player. Angel has the power to command Demon however she likes, since she brought him here.

She can't control him directly, but she can tell him what to do, and manipulate him how ever she likes.

I bet this is part of her plan..

"What do you plan?" asked Noda who stood beside me, though I didn't know how to respond.

"I don't know. Unless we find where she keeping them, or she tells us where they are we are sitting ducks. If more people keep disappearing, then...then the fight's over. We've lost, and we can't do anything about it. Though I have thought about it. Everybody will wear these," I said, pulling out bracelets, but we're actually a GPS locators.

"What are they?" asked Takamatsu, looking intently at them carefully.

"Their GPS locators. If one of you knows missing, I can immediately track you to your location, and to the others. Make sure you keep your eye out of for anything suspicious, or out of the ordinary. Please take a walkie-talkie with you, just in case. Please do not walk around alone. I will not let anyone else go. If that happens, then we all have to stay in the Headquarters," I said, though they all looked surprised at me, though i didn't care.

This was my plan. This was my team.

With no soldiers, their no chance of winning.

And when you can't win, your only option is to lose. I can't take that chance.

I felt Noda place his hand on my shoulder.  
"Are you sure about this?" he asked me, giving me a serious glare.

I nodded, and gave him a glance back, "I'm sure. I won't lose anybody else."

Everybody nodded, as I threw bracelets at them, as they caught them, and snapped them on.

"No one will disappear tonight. No one will be caught, taken, abducted, anywhere tonight. Everybody will search the perimeter of the campus at midnight, so that way we'll be easier to stay hidden, and search better. At midnight, everybody will meet here to take their plans. Demon, take one too," I said, throwing him a bracelet, that way I could keep an eye on him too.

"Everybody will go about their day as if it was a normal day, but try not to cause too much attention. Some NPCs could be working for Angel as well," I said, as everybody nodded.

"Sekine. Irie. I want to talk to you outside, if you don't mind," I said, as they terrified at me, as we walked out the door closing it behind us.

"You told me that you saw Ōyama being taken. Where and what time?" I asked, though they nodded slowly.

"We were on our way back to the dorm room when we looked up on the hill, where Ōyama-senpai and Fujimaki-senpai used to sit at a lot. We saw Angel stab Ōyama in the chest suddenly, as she jumped on top of the school roof and disappeared, as men in black suits and masks carried him off. We have no idea where they took him because we were afraid of being taken too," said Sekine, though I believed them, so I know now that NPCs have to be working for Angel.

"So Angel is behind all this. Now we just need to find where there taking them," I said, as i thought for a moment.

"Thank you for your information. I'm sure Ōyama went looking for Fujimaki again, and found Angel at the wrong time. I'm sure that was the same thing with Shiina, but I'm sure that they lured Shiina with a toy dog, or something cute," I said, as I smiled and dismissed them, as I walked back inside.

"Do not go on the hill near the school. I think that's where everybody is getting taken. If everybody is still here tomorrow, then we know exactly where to find them. You are dismissed," I said, as everybody left the room except Noda and I.

Earlier yesterday, Noda pushed me out of the way, as Angel struck him into the chest, sending him face forward into the gym floor.

As like a movie, I quickly shot Angel leaving her stunned for a moment as I checked his wound.

Noda was still breathing but barely.

"You going to make it?" I asked him, though he made no response, though he just smiled at me sweetly.

"No. But Yuri, before I go, I just want to tell you that I have feelings for you," he said, as I wasn't sure to believe him or not, but now it was sudden.

But he just suddenly blurted out that he had feelings for me.

I was taken in by this comment suddenly as we were in the middle of a battle, like he was actually going to die or something, but maybe, I might feel the same way.

And now was the time to talk about this.

"Look, Yurippe, I really need to talk to you about what happened yesterday," he said, looking sadly at the ground.

"Noda, don't look sadly at me like that. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I said, as he looked stunned at my answer, though I quickly hugged him.

"..Yur-Yurippe," He said, wrapping his arms around me.

"Look. Don't get yourself killed, or taken. I won't be able to handle if that happens to you. Promise?" I asked, looking up at him, though I could easily see the blush lines forming on his face.

"I promise," he smiled, though I smiled back, as I let go of the hug, and began to make my way out the door.

"Yurippe," I heard my name being called.

"Yes, Noda?" I asked, turning my head back to him, as I stopped at the doorway.

"Sometime after this, could we get together sometime?" he asked, smiling sweetly at me, as I turned my whole body towards him.

"Of course. That would be great," I said sweetly, though i couldn't believe that this boy has stolen my heart like this.

**-/-**

**(Shiina's P.O.V) **

I am so stupid! How could I be so stupid to fall for something like that!

I clutched the toy dog to my chest closely, as it squeaked cutely.

I couldn't help but save it, but really i fell for the stupid trap, and now I have a barcode on the bottom of my wrist.

It didn't wash off, and it didn't smear or anything.

C-Could it be a tattoo? Did they put it on me while I was asleep?

Did the others have it?

Then I heard knocking at the door of this small cage-like prision.

"Who is it?" I demanded, as the door slightly opened and a masked man looked in at me.

"Come with me," he said, as eyed at him intensely, though my arms were hand cuffed in front of me, though I wondering about the barcode on the bottom of my wrist.

Though when I went to him, he wrapped me by the arm, as he lead me out the the door, just as another guard grabbed me tightly by my free arm.

"Where am I going?" I asked him, though, I tried to move out of their arms.

"The showers," he said, as we stopped at a door, as one of the guards pulled a cardkey, and slid in a card swiper, as the door opened and we stepped inside.

I guess I was the only girl, because nobody was there in the room full of showers.

They unlocked my handcuffs around my wrists as they pointed to the shampoo and conditioner on the sides of each shower.

After that, they left closing the handle less door behind them.

I don't know why, but this barcode makes me uneasy.

I feel like some item at a supermarket or something. Like I was branded like a cow or something.

I wonder if Fujimaki or Ōyama has the same thing...

This place looks high teched. I really wonder how Angel built this place, and got people working for her.

I looked at the showers as they had doors and walls between them that we're tall enough to cover you except your neck and above.

I sighed, because we've been so busy searching that I haven't had a good hot shower in awhile.

I removed my scarf, and my uniform quickly, slipping into the shower and turning on the hot water.

Suddenly, the handle less door opened and three girls appeared and walked into the room.

"Ah! You must be the girl prisoner," said one of girls, who I assumed was talking to me, but I didn't answer, and continued washing my body.

I didn't want to answer them, because i didn't know them anyway.

"Are you listening to me?" the same one asked, though I turned my head to face them, and I still didn't answer.

They stared at me awkwardly, and continued walking to the end showers, talking about how quiet I was.

I washed my hair quickly, wrapping the towel around my body, stepping out of the stall, and to the rail on the side of the wall that I left my clothes on, but they were seemed to be replace by pajamas, as well as my underwear.

But, I didn't pick these out.

But they were all my sizes too. The pajama bottom had puppies and kittens on them, which made me smile in delight.

Suddenly, one of the girls grabbed my wrist, pulling on my arm.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, though she stared surprisingly at the barcode on my wrist.

I yanked my arm away from her grasp, as she stared at me shocked.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were a Data Holder! Please forgive me!" she said, stepping back away from me, returning to her group of friends in the back.

"Wait," I yelled, though she turned around with a terrified look on her face.

"What are these?" I asked, showing her the long rectangular barcode on my wrist.

"It's exactly what it is. It's a barcode. So, if your scanned, the computer will immediately have your data. I don't know anything more than that. Well, bye," she said, as if I was a scary monster or something.

Now, I was completely concerned about this item placed on my wrist.

**-/-**

**(Ōyama's P.O.V)**

Okay, I'm freaked out now.

Fujimaki and I were lead down te hallway to take showers though when I undressed, I found some type of barcode on my left hip.

It didn't wash off, and I was worried that this thing might be permanently on me.

"Fujimaki do you have one?" I asked him, though he nodded, and on his upper right arm was a barcode too.

"I-Is it permanent?" I asked him, though he shrugged his shoulders.

"No idea. I have no idea what it is, but apparently, we both have one. Maybe Shiina has one, but I don't know," he said, though when we both stepped out, our clothes were replaced with pajamas.

"I don't remember...bringing pajamas, do you?" he asked me. I shook my head, though we complied with them anyway, quickly slipping into them, as guards enter the room almost on cue, leading us back to our cell.

"What is this?" asked Fujimaki, pulling up his shirt sleeve to show the barcode on his upper arm.

"A barcode," said the guard.

"You smart ass. What is it doing there?" he asked him, though the guard didn't answer.

"No response, eh?" asked Fujimaki, as the guard nodded.

When we arrived at our cell, we saw Shiina in the cell next to us.

"Shiina!" I said, as she was clutching a tog dog in dog pajamas.

Though she looked up at me, as she showed me her wrist, and it had a barcode on it.

The guard quickly shoved Fujimaki and I into the cell before I said anything else.

"Ouch," I said, as Fujimaki landed on top of me, as the guard threw us, as I landed on my stomach.

"A-Are you okay, Ōyama?" he asked me, though I turned over on my back to find Fujimaki looking down at me.

I nodded slowly, though I could feel my face slowly getting warm from his face being so close to mine.

He rose off from me, but I thought of Shiina's barcode on her wrist.

"Shiina!" I yelled, though I got no answer.  
There were walls between our cells, but we could see threw the bars of our cell door.

"What about Shiina?" asked Fujimaki, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"She had a barcode on her wrist," I said,"like the same ones we have."

"She does? Though it seems like only we have a barcode, and when did we get them? They must have put them on us when they captured us. But what for?" he asked himself, though I shook my head.

"I don't know," I said, though I felt myself getting flustered quickly.

I told myself I was going to tell him today. But I'm so nervous.

"Ōyama, are you feeling alright?" he asked me, placing his hand to my cheek.

"No," I said, looking down, because I couldn't hide it any longer from him.  
I couldn't. I finally broke down.

"What's wrong? Do you feel warm?" he asked, placing his hand on my forehead.

I grabbed his wrist, yanking his arm forward, making him lean forward more, and now our foreheads were pressed together.

I was now staring into his eyes, as I could see him the blush burn brightly on his face, and I could see the confusion in his eyes.

"F-Fujimaki, I love you," I said, leaning forward, making our lips collide together.

Though I closed my eyes, I couldn't see his expression on his face, though I kind of didn't want to either.

Though he move away, or let go.

I immediately took this to my advantage, letting go of the kiss, just to resume it a second later.

I felt Fujimaki jerk, as he pushed me onto my back now.

I felt him let go of the kiss slowly as I stared up at him, waiting for his answer.

Though I saw a smile come to his face slowly.

"I love you too," he said, as I sat up hugging him immediately, resting my chin on his shoulder.

"You don't know how happy I am, to hear those words," I said, though I was crying tears of joy.

**(Otonashi's P.O.V)**

It was close to around eleven thirty, half an hour before the meeting.

I was reading some kind of book Hisako lent me. Though it was mystery book that had some kind of turns, and surprises in it.

I had just finished a chapter when Hinata climbed onto the bed, straddling me at the hips.

"...Hinata..do we have to do this now?" I asked him, but he didn't answer and kept on, even though he knew I would comply with it.

I set the book down as he kissed me gently, but let go, kissing me much harder.

I opened my mouth to tell him to stop, he surged forward to kiss me again.

This time I had enough sense to react but only after I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip, letting him in for a quick second until I questioned his motives.

"Hinata," I practically gasped, causing him to smirk against my neck, "are you want to start now?"

He just hummed in response, pulling the hem of my shirt up to feel his way across my stomach.

I nodded, letting him kiss my neck and jawline a few times before he made his way to my lips again.

I let out a gasp, as he immediately placed his tongue into my mouth, not hesitating for a single moment, and exploring every corner of my mouth.

I groaned, my head lolling back against the sheets. He chuckled at that, quickly pulling his shirt over his head. I pushed him down onto his back before he could get rid of his pants, stripping myself of my shirt and leaning down to pepper kisses across his chest, earning breathy sighs in return.

I slowly kissed my way down his chest towards his pants, licking along the waistline before straightening up to pull them off, letting him sit up and take off mine.

I was about to kiss him again, until my phone started ringing on the side table, because now we were ten minutes late.

* * *

**Well, the title is misleading, because there was no snow, but the love is eternal. :) But it's a song! Eternal Snow by Changin' My Life. It's very pretty!  
**

**Well I just stuck some fluff in the end because i couldn't think of one, and Hinata needed some! Next chapter will be soon!**


	17. Chapter 17: Last One Standing

**Well...sigh...here's another chapter. I have barely any idea what chapter this is, but it's a long chapter, so what the heck, ENJOY!**

* * *

**(****Otonashi's P.O.V)**

"Hinata! Hurry up!" I yelled, because he's the one who wanted to start when we didn't have time..

Hinata was slowly slowing his pace down as we ran to Headquarters.

"Hinata, please! Hurry up!" I said, running back to him, grabbing his wrist, pulling him along.

It took us ten minutes to get there, and I knew that Yuri was going to get mad at us for already slacking off.

We when we arrived, everyone was already heading out the door, and at the end was Yuri, who blocked us from running along with everybody else down the hall.

"Where the hell do you think you guys were?" she yelled, though I wanted to blame all of it on Hinata, but really, I couldn't, because I went along with it.

Hinata and I both sighed, as Yuri punched the wall, and a terrifying black aura formed around her, scaring the living hell out of Hinata and I.

"Look. I let you be a couple because you're in my team. If you're not going to take it seriously, then go to hell. I can't babysit you two anymore. It's either be serious, or your off my team. Plain and simple. It's not a game. It's either win or lose, and if you two are holding me back from losing, then I won't hesitate to send you off. Now follow the group," she said, as I literally ran down the hallway, though I didn't care if Hinata was behind me or not.

I wanted to get the heck out of this hallway with her.

Though, I can hear those words echo in my head now...

'It's be serious, or your off my team. Plain and simple..'

I looked out one of the windows, I saw the hill while i was running.

I could see someone standing in the shadows of the building, as I saw the moonlight glare off it, making me stop and stare.

I saw the figure turn in my direction, though I didn't know if it could see me or not.

...What the heck is that?...

Maybe that was the person taking everybody!

I checked my gun to make sure that it was fully loaded, before I headed downstairs, stopping at the exit door, and looking through the small window.

It was still there, as I could see any gleam shine across it again.

It was a person, though I didn't know if I was a boy or girl, or maybe it was just my imagination.

I slowly resumed my way out the door, and hid behind the bushes.

Down below, I could see the others running, searching around.

Damn it, I wish I had my walkie talkie now, because whatever it is...it's not safe.

I then felt a hand clasp my shoulder tightly, literally jumping out of my skin.

I shaked nervously, as I slowly turned my head to find Hinata standing next to me, smiling like an idiot.

Though he scared the hell out of me.

"Whatcha doing over here? Everybody's down there," he said, pointing to the field down below.

"Shh," I said, looking back to the shadow to the find the figure had disappeared.

"What is it? Did you see something?" said Hinata, leaning over shoulder, looking around us.

"Yeah. I saw a figure in the shadows over there," I said, pointing to the corner of the building, where it used to stand.

"Oh. I wonder where it could've go–"

I pushed Hinata into the bushes, putting my hand over his mouth, as I saw someone running up the hill, and sure enough, it was masked person with shoulder length light blue hair. I assumed it was a guy.

The person looked around a bit, and motioned to another person who ran up the hill.

I could tell the other person was a boy because he was very muscular.

"...We need one more," quietly said the guy, but they were so close that we could hear them.

"I know. Give me some time. I can sense them around here somewhere. Keep the squad on hold. When I find one, I'll call you," said the blue-haired person, closing his eyes, as he was trying to keep calm.

He suddenly opened his eyes, and looked around,

"They're near. Closer than we think," said the blue-haired boy, looking in ever direction, including ours.

"Get the search group ready. I'll take a head start," he said, jumping into the air, and disappeared somewhere on the rooftop, leaving the muscular boy behind.

The guy pulled out some sort of device, but I felt Hinata move next to me uneasily.

As in slow motion I could see Hinata aim his gun, and shot, though I tried to stop him but it was too late.

The bullet hit the guy in the chest, though the bullet didn't go all the way threw him.

"Shit...he has a bullet-proof vest," said Hinata, trying to reload the gun again, though I reached for his gun, taking it away, but he grabbed it back.

And slowly the guy made his way over, as Hinata saw this quickly, pushing me into the shrub move to where I couldn't see him anymore.

"Don't wait up for me, Otonashi," he said, as if he was going to die.

"I won't let you get caught!" I said, though I could hear the guy's footsteps now.

"Don't come any closer," said Hinata, as I heard cock his gun.

"Who are you?" asked the guy, as I heard as he had a gun.

I have no idea where they are, but I have to stay hidden.

I can't let Hinata's sacrifice to go in vain.

If we're both caught, Yuri will kill both of us.

"I'm a regular student," said Hinata, as I heard the other step closer, almost stepping on my hand.

"Oh? Then why do you have a gun?" asked the other guy.

"I should be asking you the same question," said Hinata, though I felt someone fall close to us, assuming that it was the blue-haired boy jumping from the roof to the ground.

"Your surrounded," I heard the blue-haired boy said, hearing guns all around us, but I heard fighting now commencing, as I heard Hinata yelp, and hit the wall.

"He's one of them. He's the one we need," I heard the boy said, as he hit Hinata again.

Please...don't hurt him! Please

I was so close to jumping out of the bushes, and save him, but Hinata told me to stay hidden, but how far can I?

"He's through. Take him and lock him up with the rest of them. If he's persistent as he was now, then he'll be perfect later on. Let's go Michiru," I heard the muscular one say, as felt Hinata being dragged acrossed the ground.

I peered my head out of the bushes, watching to where they dragged him off to.

They slowed walked down the hill, as I climbed out of the bushes, running to the top of the hill, looking down.

When I looked down at the bottom of the hill, they were gone.

**-/-**

**(Yuri's P.O.V)**

Noda and I sat underneath a tree resting after searching the dorms, cafeteria and the school.

Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, but Otonashi and Hinata didn't report in, nor have I seen them this whole time.

I'm sure they ditched...

"I'm going to kill them if they ditched after you told them not to," said Noda, acting as if he would be the one to do it, though I'd would literally kill them.

"It's fine. I'd be the one to do it. I know they're in love and everything, but they're too caught up in it to be serious about the team anymore. I'm of kind worried that it might happen to me. To us. And I can't loose. Not when we're this far in," I said, though I saw a smirk come to his face.

"You know. I did ask that we could get together after this. So, we still have time before that happens. You don't have to worry about it," he said, looking up at the stars.

I looked at him sadly, "But what am I suppose to do when those words still echo through my head? When I see you and I can't breathe? I can't wait that long, though I'm scared about letting everyone down. I can't do it."

He smiled sadly at me,"We can just do stuff in between until the time comes. We don't have to more quickly. Though I really want to be with you. I've wanted that since the day I saw you."

"I'm happy that you care about that much, and I feel the same. But will you be mad if I put the team before us?" I asked, as he looked surprised at my question, but then stared back up at the stars.

"It'll be okay. As long as i'm a close second, I'll be fine. Let's win this war together, and then, we'll finally be happy together," he said, still looking up, making me too.

The sky looked like the stars were falling like snow flakes.

They shined as if the moonlight was shining on them.

"It seems peaceful tonight. I like it," I said, as a gentle wind blew our hair, feeling nice against my skin.

"It is, isn't it? These nights want me to lay on the rooftop all night just to stare at them," he said, as I nodded.

"It's peaceful," I agreed.

Noda then stood, and looked down on me.

"Well, it looks like we need to get back to searching before we get comfortable, shall we?" he asked, holding out his hand, as I smiled, and taking it, as he helped me off my feet.

We were just about to walk away, when I heard my name being called.

"Yurippe! Yurippe! Something bad has happened!" I heard, as I saw Otonashi running at us quickly, almost stumbling a few times before he finally reached us.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked, as he looked like he was about to cry.

"..I-It's..Hinata" he paused as he managed to catch his breath.

"What about Hinata. Did something happen?" I asked him, as he looked up at me.

"They've taken him! They've Hinata!" he cried, Noda and I stared surprised at his statement.

**-/-**

**(Ōyama's P.O.V)**

I laid on Fujimaki's bed staring up at bed that laid above me.

"D-Do you think we'll ever get out of here?" I asked Fujimaki, who laid beside me, watching the Tv across the hallway, as he held my hand.

"I don't know, and I don't know what they would want with us, but I know it's not good. These barcodes worry me. But they're not tattoos, so I guess it's a real barcode that you would find on a box of cereal or something," he said, though I questioned his answer.

"I wonder if Shiina knows anything. If she does, then maybe we could figure out why they're on us, and what for," I said, remembering the one on my hip.

"Yeah. She might be the one to get us out. Though I'm sure they took away her weapons, but she's super strong. I just hope that these aren't permanent. I would hate to always see this everytime I take off my shirt," said Fujimaki, as he sighed heavily, as I turned my head towards him, nodding.

"Yeah. Like it would remain there like a scar," I said, as he nodded too, sitting up, laying on the back  
now.

I just noticed that our hands were still interlocked together, though I quickly remembered the moments of our kiss yesterday.

"..Hey, Fujimaki. When did you first notice that you had feelings for me?" I asked, as a smile plastered on his face now.

"i remembered that time when I had just joined, and you were the first person I got to know quickly, but every once in awhile we'd ditch class to do stupid stuff. After I spent so much time with you, kind of..well..became close to you, and I slowly fell in love. Though i had one fear that kept me from telling you," he said, though the last part surprised me.

"W-What is it?" I asked, as he looked sadly at me.

"Well, if you didn't feel the same way, I didn't want you changing the way you feel around me. But my biggest fear is making you scared or afraid of me. I don't want ever want that. I just don't want you looking at me with such a terrified face," he said, as I could feel him grip tighter on hand.

I smiled sweetly at him, "I felt the same way. I was afraid of losing our friendship if you didn't feel the same about me either. I still wanted us to still be friends even if I was rejected."

Before he could response, I gently kissed his forehead, as I began to speak again.

"But, I'm so glad that it worked out this way. You don't know how nervous I was of telling you," I said,  
turning on my side as Fujimaki did the same, and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

Suddenly we heard yelling coming from the end of the hall, and it wasn't anything happy.

"Don't let him go!" I heard a guard yell, and suddenly we heard loud running footsteps coming our way, making us run to the cell door, though we didn't know who the guard was yelling to.

"Shiina! Fujimaki! Ōyama! Tell if your here!" we heard a voice say.

We heard Shiina in the next cell yell.

"I'm here Hinata!" she yelled.

Fujimaki and I nodded, as we yelled too.

"WE'RE HERE HINATA!" we yelled as Hinata stopped at our cell door.

"Are you guys okay?" he asked us, as we nodded quickly, as he continued to ask us question.

"How did you guys get here? Anything strange happen?" he asked though we couldn't answer the first question quickly because we heard footsteps coming our way.

Fujimaki rolled up his arm sleeve, showing him the barcode.

"They'll give you one. All three of us have one. No idea why we're here or why we have a barcode," Fujimaki said, as the guards took Hinata's arm, and put them behind his back, as Hinata tried jerking away from their grip.

"Let go of me!" yelled Hinata, though three guards had hold him down, and get him down the hallway.

But a guard with blue hair, and a muscular guard stayed at our cell, looking down the hallway.

The blue haired guy then suddenly turned his gaze to us, staring at us intently.

"I would let you sleep, but we need to see what you three can do. The fourth will be out with you. If you try and restrain us, then you'll be back in the detainment block area you all began in. Is that clear?" said the blue-haired guy, turning back and forth from Shiina's cell to ours.

I slowly nodded, though the blue haired boy looked at me with his deep yellow eyes.

It was really creeping me out, though I couldn't figure out what was going through what was going in his eyes.

"Everybody. Follow me," said the muscular boy, unlocking the door slowly, grabbing our arms, and placing them behind our backs, handcuffing them, as I had the blue haired guy.

"We need two more over here," yelled the muscular guy, though I was getting uncomfortable with this blue haired guy.

I knew that he was staring at me, even though he was behind me.

Two more guards ran to Shiina's cell, unlocking it slowly, grabbing her by both arms.

"Where we headed?" asked the guards who held Shiina.

"The training field," said the guy behind me, as we stepped down the hallway to an elevator, as we all stepped into it.

There more than fifty floors on this elevator and we headed for the forty ninth floor, as we were on the third floor.

It took about thirty seconds to reach the floor, as we stepped into a giant room that was bigger than the gym.

"Holy shit. This is a big training felicity," said Fujimaki, looking around the room, though guards were already training in the large room.

We walked to a guard standing by the wall with a clipboard, and I then noticed that the guard was a women.

"Yuki, we have the Data holder's training session," said the blue-haired boy.

The woman looked up from her clipboard, and to us.  
She had light pink hair, and blue eyes, and wore a captain's hat, but she wasn't masked.

Though she looked really young.

"Oh my! They're all so cute!" she squealed, looking at all of us like she was Shiina with a puppy.

"Yuki. Please get ahold of youself," said the blue-haired boy behind me.

"Come one, Michiru! Don't be so stuck up! Have some fun once in awhile," she said, pulling the side of his cheek, making him turn away.

She then turned to us.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Yuki Yoshida! I'm the trainer here! I'll be working with you!" she said, though she was totally the opposite personality of Yuri would ever be.

"Now, what's your names?" she asked, smiling, and looking at all of us.

No one answered.

She then gave us a stubborn look.

"Well if your not going to say anything, then I'll fight you for them," she said giggling like a school girl.

"Is that a challenge?" asked Shiina, narrowing her eyes.

Yuki narrowed her eyes, "Of course. If I win, then you have to tell me your name. If I loose, then ask me any question."

"Yuki. This isn't a game," said who I guessed was Michiru.

"So. I'll make it one," she said, sticking her tongue out.

Suddenly, she revealed two AK-47s from the back of her uniform.

"So...who wants to go for it?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

This chick was crazy.

"Your on," said Shiina and Fujimaki, with a gleam in their eyes.

The girl finally walked over to me, looking me up and now, and then smiled.

"Your so cute for a high schooler! I could eat you up! Michiru! Let him go! I want to hug him!" she squealed, as the guy let go of my wrists, as Yuki hugged me, squeezing the life out of me.

"Can you let go of him so we can start?" I heard Fujimaki say, making her let go of me slowly.

"My, my. Your a impatient one, aren't you?" she said, turning to Fujimaki, and then back to me.

"You don't have to fight. You can sit on the sidelines today," she said, smiling to me.

Though I didn't have any combat skills besides sniping.

"Oh! I forgot! You can't fight without weapons. You can retrieve them over there," she said pointing to a corner of the room where a guard was standing where looked like he held the weapon inventory.

"I'll take my SIG Sauer P226," I said, as she nodded as I ran with the others across the room.

Fujimaki demanded for his 90-two, as Shiina gave the guy a scary stare before he handed her the kodachi, and shuriken.

The guy searched around a bit before handing me my SIG Pauer P226..

I sat down on the side where the pink haired woman told me to.

The three of them gathered in the middle of the room as the training guards moved out of the way, sitting at the side lines.

They were now the center of attention, as Yuki pulled out her AK 47s again.

"Let's begin," she said.

* * *

**Okay...now this is the longest chapter I've written at 3,302 words! XD Did you enjoy? **

**If you want to picture Yuki, I pictured her as Megurine Luka from Vocaloid, except Yuki is perky, and has a higher pitch voice, but Yuki also has a tough side, as will be seen in the next chapter! **

**REVIEW AND RATE**


	18. Chapter 18: What You Need

**Welcome to the eightenth chapter! I finally remembered the chapter number. But I go back to school thursday, so it'll be maybe two days each before i post another chapter! ENJOY THIS ONE WHILE YOU CAN!**

* * *

**(Hatsune's P.O.V)**

I spent the whole day with Onii-chan today, after the whole incident with Hinata yesterday.

He was really depressed, and gloomy, but as the little sister I am, I helped pick up his room a bit, made the beds, and helping him feel more comfortable, and relaxed.

Even though I tried, it didn't help one bit.

Onii-chan just sat on his bed, hugging his knees and looking sadly at the floor.

I feel so sorry that Hinata was taken and you couldn't do anything about it, Onii-chan...

I sighed, as I sat next to him on the bed, as he continued to stare at the ground.

Next to him was the giant cream colored teddy bear that Hinata won for Otonashi during the festival.

I feel so sorry for him. He must feel so terrible...

I would be if I lost Onii-chan to those enemies...

"Onii-chan..?" I asked, though his gaze never left the floor.

"Yes...Hatsune?" he asked, though I was afraid that he would be in this state til we get Hinata back.

"Are you going to be alright?" I asked, though he finally looked at me.

"To be honest, no. I'm so busy thinking about what they might do to him. The possibilities that run through my mind right now. It's unbelievable, Hatsune," he said, giving me a sad look on his face.

"Onii-chan...," I said, hugging him, as he turned to me, "I'm so sorry! But I will do everything in my power to get Hinata back and make you happy. I won't let that frown get to you any longer."

I saw a small smile come to his face making me surprised.

"Thank you, Hatsune. I'm just scared. They could torture him, and do anything. I should've saved him. I could've done something, Hatsune," he said, looking back at the floor, sighing.

"No. No. NO! Do not be sad! Please! I want to see that smile! Also Yuri wanted to have a meeting today too," I said, as he looked at me with a surprised face.

"What time does it start?" he asked me, though I stared at him with a blank face.

"Um..I think like noon," I said, as he stared at the clock on his side table.

"It's twelve thirty!" he yelled, grabbing my wrist and running out the door, and down the hallway.

"We are so late!" he yelled as we ran into the Headquarters, almost not putting in the password.

"Sorry that I'm late!" he said.

"What's that your holding?" asked Takamatsu, but I knew he was talking to me, because I looked liked I was just dragged around the school dorm, which I was.

"Oh! That's Hatsune," he said being perky.

I fell to the floor, as I just laid there.

"So, what's your excuse now," asked Yuri, who chair was turned around, facing the window.

I had to speak up.

"I didn't tell him...," I barely said, because I was still on the floor, and i still couldn't breath.

"So, Hatsune. Strike!" she said, turning her chair around to face the room.

"Yes, Ma'm," I said, finally getting off the floor, and sitting on one of the couches next to Takuro, who was smiling at me, which I smiled back.

"So, Otonashi. I assume that you want to tell us what you saw on the hill yesterday," she said, waiting for his answer.

"Well. There were two black masked people. A blue haired guy could sense us around him, and he said that he needed one more person, and that would be Hinata. Then Hinata shot the other one, the muscular guy, but he had a bullet proof vest on. Hinata then pushed me into the bushes, telling me to stay hidden, and then they surrounded Hinata, beating him up and taking him. The left down the hill, but when I looked down, the disappeared. But they couldn't have gone anywhere that fast," He said, though I would believe him.

"Well another one is out. If you sure of what you say, then that should be the person taken. But why would they only want for? And what are they planning. Demon was searching with us, and Angel is in detainment for the time being," she said, crossing her arms, and looking deep in thought.

"They're toying with us. They're toying with our minds. They want us to crash and fall, but we won't let them," said Yuri, chuckling a bit to herself.

"So what do we do now? The only reason why they would be taking everybody is that they're going to attack us," said Takamatsu, who was leaning against the arm of the chair, as Yuri put her feet on her desk.

"I have considered that. They wouldn't just take them with no reason, or without a way to use them. I'm really falling behind. Unless we get more people, we won't have a chance if they have as many people as Otonashi's says. That'll be impossible to fight against. That means that everybody will now train to fight against Angel," said Yuri, looking intently at us.

"Wait! All of us! Including me?!" yelled Yui, jumping up and down crazily, though since Hinata wasn't here, Yui continually jumped up and down without hesitation.

"Yes. You'll learn from me and Matsushita the Fifth. Nobody will not go without training. If your late, you'll have extra training. Everybody will meet on the track and field tomorrow afternoon. And Otonashi, since you know what time to be there, I suggest that you set an alarm," said Yuri, as I looked surprised at him, as he nodded.

"I'll do it," he said, nodding.

"Hatsune, we'll be needing your strength for this war. If you can bring us your strength, then this will make it a whole lot easier on our part," she said, as I looked surprised in her direction.

"Of course. I promise Onii-chan that I would help bring Hinata back to him no matter what it takes. I will not fail you," I said, giving her a assuring smile.

"Then let's hope you'll keep that promise. We need you more than anything now, Hatsune. As for everybody, let's get stronger!" she said, smiling as everybody cheered.

"But," he said, making everybody pause, "we still cannot trust you Demon. As I said, Hatsune, we need you. We can't let you get to close to him."

Though I stared with wide eyes at her.

"W-What are you saying?" I asked, as she stared at me with an intent look.

"Stop seeing him," she said to the point.

Though I looked to Takuro with a sad look.

I told him that...I would keep him company.  
If I can't see him then I'd let him down.

"Is it okay with you? Just for a while?" I asked, as he smiled sweetly at me, and nodded.

"It'll be fine. Just for a little while", he said, as I smiled back, hugging him. Though I received a glare for Onii-chan, so I let go quickly.

"Everyone's dismissed for now. Return to class," she said, as we all nodded, standing up from our seats, and heading to our next class.

**-/-**

**(Oyama's P.O.V)**

"Yuuri. Count us off," said Yuki, smiling as the muscular guy nodded, and began counting from three.

"Three! Two! One! Go!" yelled Yuuri, as Yuki made the first move, shooting with her AK 47s, as Fujimaki and Shiina dodged quickly, landing to her right and left.

"My goodness. You two move fast," she said, placing both guns in both of their directions.

"But, you haven't given us a time to attack," said Fujimaki, shooting at Yuki, making her dodge, distracting her, as Shiina jumped into the air and was over her head.

"Oh. I haven't forgotten about you," Yuki said, smiling, as she shot at Shiina, who deflected most of them with her shuriken, though one bullet almost barely hit her, as it brushed past her arm.

Though, she took her focus off Fujimaki, who took this advantage, shooting more bullets, as she heard them fire, but reacted too late as some hit her directly.

"You hit me," she said, as blood spilled over her uniform, smiling, but then her face became serious, "but you won't again."

She placed his guns back into her uniform holster, as pulled out a katakana, now running at Fujimaki.

Fujimaki looked seriously at her, as he pulled out his Shirasaya quickly, blocking the blow.

"I see your a sword holder, and a great fighter. But I'm better with a sword than guns," she said smiling, as she blocking both of Shiina's and Fujimaki's blows, jumping into the air, and landing to the right of the room.

"You two are good. Wonderful fighters. Ah, it looks like the third fighter as joined us," she said, as she turned to the entrance where they pushed Hinata into the room.

"You better regret doing that!" yelled Hinata, as the guards that pushed him in, hurried back into the elevator.

"Now, where they hell am I?" asked Hinata, as he turned to the center of the room, where Yuki and everybody was staring at him.

"Oh my! Your all so precious! Except the scary guy with the Shirasaya. I want to hug you!" Yuki said, running over to Hinata, suddenly hugging him, though Fujimaki's face wasn't very happy.

"Woah, chick. Hold on! Who are you?!" he asked, shouting, pushing her away though she kept hugging him more, but stopped, looking down at him.

"I'm so sorry! I'm Yuki! I'm the training instructioner here, and you are?" she asked, smiling, though Hinata turned to me, as I shook my head.

"Umm..." said Hinata, as Yuki continued hugging him.

"That's okay. You don't have to answer that. But actually, I want to change the winnings of the game. If I win, then Michiru-kun and I will take these two cutie pies, and you'll receive punshiment. If I lose, I'll remove you all from your cells, and each out you in your room. Like a hotel, and you all can each ask me any question," she said giggling, grabbing Hinata's wrist, and leading him next to me.

"Yuki, I never wanted to be part of your game," said Michiru, who was leaning against the wall next to Yuuri.

"You'll be enjoy it. I'll take the blue haired boy, so there's still one left over," she said, hanging onto Hinata, giving Michiru a stubborn face.

"Look, I'm already in love with someone else," said Hinata, as I looked with Fujimaki with a sad, pleading face.

Fujimaki looked back at me with the same face, nodding.

Yuki leaned in, whispering in his ear.

"They don't have to know about it. It'll be our little secret," she said, giggling letting go quickly and running back out to the middle of the gym.

"Sorry~but I won't loose now," she said, retrieving her sword again from his holster.

"Who wants to start round two?" she asked now with a serious look on her face.

Hinata fell on the floor next to me, looking at me sadly.

"Ōyama...they have to win. Please," he cried, though I sighed at the statement too.

"Same here. I wouldn't be comfortable with that if they didn't win," I said, though I haven't really told him that Fujimaki and I have feelings for each other.

"Yeah. We'd both be with strangers, and I couldn't do it to Otonashi, but where is your barcode at?" he asked, though I slowly pulled up my shirt, as the barcode was placed on my hip.

"Were you awake when they gave it to you?" I asked him, though he shook his head, as the battle began again.

"No, but I know excatly where it is," he said, opening his shirt, showing his chest, as he pointed to the barcode on his collarbone, just right above his chest.

"I hope this thing isn't forever. Otonashi will be so pissed if he finds out that I have something on me like this," he said, looking at the floor sadly.

"I wonder if he's alright after I left him there like that. Though I'd rather give myself to these people instead of Otonashi. They haven't done anything to you, have they?" Hinata asked, as I shook my head quickly.

"No, they haven't done anything to me or Fujimaki," I said, as I returned my gaze back to the battlefield, where Fujimaki and Yuki were just battling it out.

Blow after blow was deflected from each side, as sparks flew across the room.

Yuki kept her focus on both sides, deflecting both Fujimaki's and Shiina's moves quickly, while trying to attack, though she was too busy defending.

Suddenly Shiina yelped in pain as Yuki's blade cut threw Shiina's left shoulder, though Shiina continued on.

"Shiina!" I yelled, though Shiina nodded.

"I'm fine. I won't let them touch you," she said, dodging Yuki's next blows.

"Really? I'm sure I'll defeat you. That blue-haired boy is too cute to let go," giggled Yuki, blowing another blow from Fujimaki, sending sparks our way.

"Eh?!" cried Yuki in pain, clutching her stomach, as Shiina struck her threw her back.

Fujimaki smiled, placing his Shirasaya back in his holster.

"Good job, Shiina," he congratulated her, as Shiina crossed her arms, as Yuki stumbled in the floor, dropping her kanata beside, smiling.

"I congratulate you, Shiina, and the scary guy with the Shirasaya for defeating me. You two are really made of steel. If you two may, you can join your friends on the sidelines. Michiru-kun, Yuuri! Come help me up," commanded Yuki, as the two guards quickly running to Yuki, as they helped her up.

In the spot that Yuki laid was a pool of blood.

"Ōyama! We did it!" cheered Fujimaki, running to me as Shiina walked slowly to Hinata, arms still crossed.

"I'm so happy, and we don't have to live like prisioners any more, but we have questions to ask you," I said, as I looked over to the small infirmary in one of the corners of the huge room, where she was getting bandaged.

"Of course. Come over here, and I'll answer your questions," she giggled, as the physician was bandaging her stomach.

"Yuki, are you sure Angel-sama will be okay with this?" asked Michiru, when we made our way over there.

"I already asked Angel-sama about it. She's fine with it," giggled Yuki, which made me think that she was more like a school girl instead of a grown woman.

"Who wants to go first?" asked Yuki, looking at the four of us.

"I do," spoke Shiina, stepping towards Yuki, "so why are we here?"

Yuki's eyes narrowed, "Angel-sama needed four members from your SSS team. She didn't tell me why we needed you, but I didn't ask. But apparently, your in her next assault."

Her expression changed after seeing our surprised faces.

"I'm not going to be on your side! I refuse to fight for someone like you, and Angel. Wait...Angel? But she's locked inside the detainment zone," said Shiina, thinking for a second, though Yuki turned to me.

"Yours?" she demanded.

"Why do we have barcodes placed throughout each of our bodies?" I asked, though Yuki smiled at that.

"It's because the four of you are special. Each of you will be easy to access your data link containing your power structure, and fighting skills with the barcode. Like a grocery store item, you can be scanned and the computer will access this data. Everyone in this unit area knows where all your barcodes are placed, so you'll be easy to spot," said Yuki, as she wrapped herself in a kimono, and sat down, clutching her stomach again.

"And you? Scary Shirasaya guy?" she said, giving him a smirk.

"What is Angel using us for—"

Suddenly, everybody went quiet as someone stepped into the room.

"Yoshida Yuki, I did not give you permission to answer any questions the Data holders answer," said a familiar voice, which all of us knew.

Angel.

And behind her stood Demon.

"Angel-sama! I promised I would!" whined Yuki, as Angel walked to her, as Demon eyed us indifferently.

"Well no more questions. I already see that you fought them. Your punshiment was your failure. What else did you promise them?" Angel asked, as Demon stepped towards us, making Fujimaki take out his Shirasaya, and stood in front of me.

"Don't. Come. Closer," warned Fujimaki, as he stood in front of me, acting protective.

I saw Demon smirk and step away.

"Takuro, don't tease them," warned Angel, turning towards Demon, who smirk didn't leave his face.

"I'm sorry~Kanade. It's fun," he said, as Fujimaki slowly put his Shirasaya but into it's holster.

"I never did see why Yuri would trust you into our team. You were behind this all along," yelled Fujimaki, as Demon gave us a serious glare.

"Eh? I never did join your stupid team, and it's not like I ever would—"

Angel placed her hand on Demon's shoulder, giving him a hard stare.

"I gave them a place to stay. I said I would give them each a personal room, like our guards had, but I would have guards watch their room," said Yuki, whose smile didn't appear this whole time that Angel has shown herself.

Angel suddenly took a step towards Yuki, and slapped her, making her fall off the table she was sitting on.

"I'm sorry, Angel-sama," she said, holding her face now.

"Don't ever promise something like that again," Angel said, turning to us now, "now, you four follow me."

We all looked to each other as we followed Angel and Demon to the elevator.

Angel took us to floor fourteen, which was not the floor our cells were on.

"Where we headed?" I asked, though I got a look from Demon, but no answer from Angel.

When the doors opened, many guards walked through the hallways, and eyed us when we walked through them.

I guess this was the guard's dormitory.

Angel stopped midway through the end of the hallway, and turned to us.

"There is a room for each of you. Two guards will be placed at each of your doors, and there are no windows in your room. Shiina has no choice but to room alone. If you chose to room with somebody, that will be better for us, as we have less guards to use. Now choose a room, and we'll begin there," said Angel, which I was surprised she said anything at all.

I turned to Fujimaki who was already looking at me.

"Fujimaki and I will share a room," I said, though Angel nodded, as Hinata chose the room to our right, as Shiina chose the one to our left. We decided to choose Shiina's side because we know how Hinata is.

As we stepped into the room, it was very cozy, like a hotel.

"Wow. This is the way to live," said Fujimaki, as he threw myself on the bed, and there were already clothes in the closet, and out uniforms were there.

Strange.

Suddenly I felt Fujimaki arms wrap around my waist, making me jump a little bit.

"You don't mind if we hit the hay a bit early do you? That fight really tired me out," he said close to my ear, though i was tired too, because the clock said four in the morning.

We were suppose to be sleeping five hours ago.

"It's fine. You worked hard today for me. Thank you," I said smiling, before I gave him a kiss for a job well done.

* * *

**Sorry guys, yesterday i was with my neighbor all day, so no chapter yesterday! BUT I FINSIHED IT TODAY! I HOPE YOU LOVED IT! R&R!  
**

**Everytime you review, Shiina gets a little puppy! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**(Sekine's P.O.V)**

"Put some back into it ladies! Keep shooting! You and your target won't standing still the entire time!" yelled Yuri, as Irie and I ran, gun in hand firing at a straw dummy.

We were never good with accuracy anyway, but we were good with our fingers.

Though had good skills when it comes to close range fighting.

I guess it was from playing drums for two years that she learned to hit well.

But when you placed a gun in Hatsune's hand, she'd go speeding off towards the thing, firing multiple rounds into the dummy the first time.

Yui wasn't the best either...

She almost shot me if Irie didn't see the bullet coming at me, pushing me onto the ground.

But the bullet hit the dummy, as Yui's face shined with happiness.

"I'm so awesome! All of you should cry in shame. I got it on the...what try is this? Oh! On the twenty seventh try! Beat that!" bellowed Yui, standing on top of a hay stack, gloating.

"If you have time to gloat your enemy can easily attack you," said Hisako as she pointed a gun at Yui.

"Ok-Okay. I'm s-sorry. Won't h-happen again," trembled Yui, as she stepped down from the hay stack, which was suppose to cover us as if the enemy was attacking.

"Irie! Take this Tachi and head with Noda for sword fighting. You've played enough drums to know where your opponents might be in close range. You'll learn a bit with a handgun, but not much. Yui, just practice standing still with the gun. If you get comfortable with that, then shoot the gun at the dummy. Sekine, your a tough one to know where to put. Your going to more like Ōyama then most here. Continue on with your handgun," said Hisako, throwing Irie a Tachi, as she followed Noda into the gym.

I looked at the P226 in my hand.

It was lighter than the other guns they let me try, though Yuri wouldn't think twice about giving Yui a shotgun.

Maybe I was better at sniping...

I don't know, but I need another round of bullets.

Walking over to TK, who seemed to be holding two cases of bullets.

He handed me one, throwin the other to Yui, who turned away screaming thinking that the box was gonna hurt her, as it hit her on the head.

"Thank you," I said, turning back to the training field, loading in the rounds.

I kneeled down behind a hay stack, taking aim.

Since the whole gravity scenario, i aimed the gun a bit higher, that way it ended up in the dummy's chest.

I felt everybody's stare come to me since Yui wasn't much to watch any way.

I narrowed my eyes, and shot.

I stood up quickly, getting into the moment, and running, shooting at the dummy more.

I didn't focus on where the bullets would land, I just kept my focus on that dummy.

I raised my gun again, firing two rounds, as I finally stopped and decided to check my work.

More like Hatsune did for me.

During the six or seven rounds I fired, four of them landed somewhere on the straw dummy, in many different places.

"Wow. That was great! You did amazing for having not much experience with a handgun," Hatsune, pulling bullets out from the dummy.

It made me happy that I was slowly getting closer to Hatsune's skill status.

If I'm slowly getting better, than I won't let Yuri down. Not when I'm getting better little by little.

I hope Irie will become better, but I'm wondering what will become of our team members?

Or maybe...they made them reincarnate!

I don't know what they're doing to them, but I want to see them soon.

"Hey, Yui. You wanna try?" I asked, though Yui gave me a distorted look.

"No way! I won't—"

"Yui, you will or I'll be happy to kick you in the ass halfway across this field," said Yuri, as Yui hid behind me, trembling nervously.

"Ok-Okay I will. Please don't hit me," pleaded Yui, though her confidence was now dead.

Yuri pulled me aside, and suddenly congratulated me.

"Nice work. I assume you'll be great beside Hatsine sooner or later. I don't know how that klutz managed to teach Hatsune how to use a gun," said Yuri, pointing to Yui, whose confidence suddenly shot up.

"How could you say that! I'm great at teaching! I should be teaching you how to fire a gun! How dare you insult me! I am so better than these stupid idiots. Frankly they're all idiots. Not you Hatsune, your my friend," said Yui, turning to Hatsune smiling sweetly but turned back to us.

Yuri pointed her gun at Yui.

"Are you asking me to shoot you?" asked Yuri, giving Yui a serious look before Yui ran into the field, trying not to let Yuri shoot her.

I watched Yui's hand shake nervously as she tried to steady the gun.

She closed her eyes, aimed, and shot without looking where she was shooting.

The crack of the gun was heard clearly as Yui shrieked in fear.

The bullet flowed through the air, speeding through, hitting the dummy through the middle of it's head.

"Woah! That was cool!" said Yui, cheering with joy, running over to the dummy as we all did.

The dummy's head was slumped over like it really was dead.

"I'm so proud of you Yui," said Hatsune, giving her a gentle, as I nodded and gave her one too.

Maybe this training might be for the best of us!

**-/-**

**(Angel's P.O.V)**

"What's they're status?" I asked the manager, who was in charge of maintaining the Data holders status.

"They are all clearly stable that this point. Fujimaki, and Shiina's skill level has increased abruptly since their fight with Yuki-sama. I suspect that Ōyama and Hinata will be more of open range fighters. Since Fujimaki and Shiina are only truly skilled with swords, they will have to be placed under 'Close Ranged Fighters." informed the girl, as she pulled up more information onto the monitor screen.

"It's clearly noticable that Shiina is the only one who truly hasn't fallen into true love. We had a confession earlier today that Hinata Hideki told Yuki-sama that he was in love with someone else. Fujimaki and Ōyama are already close. If they continue this, they won't be ready for the assault unit," she said, pulling up bio information.

"Though they're bodies are splendid condition. They're all in good shape, and are trained well in their trade. I assume you still plan to use them, Angel-sama?" she asked, as I continued staring at the monitor.

"Of course. I wouldn't take them if I didn't need them. Make sure they don't sleep in today. We need of them trained immediately. Also send a unit of guards to practice in the training room. We need them just as well," I ordered as the girl nodded turning to her computer.

"Right away, Angel-sama," I heard as I closed the door behind me.

I made my way to the lounge section of this floor.

Very few people used it except the high ranked officers i command directly to, and for short brief meetings.

Entering the room, Yuki was spotted in the corner flirting with one of my commanding officers.

Though once Yuki saw me, she backed away from the officer, and to the conference table, where both of them were to be seated.

"Where is Haruka?" I asked, though both of them didn't give me a direct response.

I assumed that he was still asleep in his room. He always drank alot, and nevered showed up on time.

I deeply sighed. They were all skilled and powerful fighters. If only they took their job seriously...

"And what about Shizuka?" I asked again, but Yuki had clear answer this time.

"She was in the training room this morning. I know she wouldn't forget a meeting that you've assembled," said Yuki though both of them continued looking down at the table.

"Takuro," I called out to him as he stood in the corner of the room making himself some coffee.

"What is it, Kanade?" he grumbled, though I knew I would have to straighten it up later.

"I want you to get Haruka. I know the others have duties besides this. I want it done now," I commanded, though Takuro heavily sighed, grabbing his coffee and setting it down on table next to me.

"Fine, Kanade," he said, as he made his way out the door.

Suddenly more people I recognized stepped into the room, as two of them were laughing.

They immediately stopped when they saw my gaze.

"Where the hell were you three? Lily? Michiru? Sander?" I asked, though I knew Michiru pretty well, but I knew the other two were blockheads.

"I was helping out downstairs in the offices. Apparently, Team SSS has made an improvement. I'll save the details for later," said Lily, whose long hair swayed back and forth as she took her place next to Yuki.

They were twins except Yuki had light pink hair, while Lily had golden blonde hair. Also, Lily was the more calmer one, while Yuki was the one to be hyper and uncontrolled.

"Michiru procide to your seat. Sander?" I asked because he was always the one to get drunk with Haruka at bad times.

"You already know it. I hooked up with some lady guards and we got drunk, end of story. I'm sorry, Angel-sama," he said, though he had the attitude of Takuro, which I would only accept from Takuro.

"Shut up. You and Haruka need to stop drinking. It's most likely getting in the way of your training. How do you people expect us to win against Team SSS if we're not prepared," I asked, though anybody refused to answer.

Suddenly the automatic door opened, as Takuro stepped through with Haruka dragged along beside him.

Haruka was seriously still in a hangover, as Shizuka ran in and out of breath, taking her seat quickly.

I didn't ask her questions because she was a loyal ally.

"Now, since everybody is here, I have wonderful news to begin with. Our Data holders are quickly building up power and skill. If by the next week we should be able to attack. Though that means by all counts that everybody has to train their hardest. Now, Lily, if you would like to present," I said, as Takuro sat down in the chair beside me, taking a sip of coffee as Lily stood.

"Yes, of course, Angel-sama. In the report notice from the tower guards, they have spotted Team SSS slowly maintaining power. They are training well, and are expected to have high standards if they continue. Since they can't recruit NPCs, they are forced to work with their only current memebers as well as the diversion squad. Since they are already high skilled, adding more practice is a red flag on our side. That is the end of the report," concluded Lily, gently sitting as I thought for a moment.

"Clearly we need to distract them from training at all costs. We can't have them becoming stronger. No matter how many soldiers we have, the more power and skill we have the better," I said, though Sander spoke up.

"So what kind of diversion are we coming up with?" Sander asked, tapping his pencil on the desk.

"Any kind, I suppose. If it can remove Yuri from her train of thought than I assume we can use any kind of diversion. It must require contact from them though. I don't want Yuri taking one of you hostage, demanding for questions or answers. She's already a fool that she thinks that little detainment zone can hold me. Now make to the subject, any of you can send in your thoughts about the diversion unless some are already present," I said, though finally Michiru spoke up, which he never did unless he spoke his mind or answered questions.

"I think that maybe one of us could go under cover, and make her think that we're new to this world. I know that will easily fall bait to this, and immediately ask that they join the team. We agree, and infiltrate their training sessions, and plans secretly. If we can do that much we'll clearly have the upper hand," said Michiru with a smirk on his face which meant this plan was foolproof.

"Good job, Michiru! You were always so good about coming up with plans," squealed Yuki in delight, making her reach over to him, and hug him.

"Y-Yuki...your hurting me," he pleaded, though Yuki let go of him quickly.

"As of now, who will be the deceiver?" I asked with a smirk on face now too.

I currently knew that this Takuro couldn't be it, but I knew that maybe Lily or Yuki would be a perfect choice to take the positions.

"Lily, you will be appointed to do this position. If you believe you cannot do as so, then I will happy to let your sister do it," I said, though Lily shook her head.

"I will be fine, Angel-sama. I will not give away our position. I will follow your direct orders on what to do properly. If I fail to complete your mission, then I ask to be executed immediately," she boldly said, though if she was willingly giving her life to make this mission go then I have no dispute.

"Then I will be counting on you," I said, turning back to the middle of the table.

"Also, I also do have to inform that three of the four Data holders have fallen into love. They will not want to fight for us later if they are worried about the one they love. Hinata Hideki is a main concern. He saved his lover, Otonashi Yuzuru from being captured by us. Hinata will already be unwillingly to fight if he's fighting against Otonashi's side. Ōyama will be a tough one as well, with his small figure, and his passionate love for Fujimaki, which loves him back. I assume that they will keep at it with each other of they are put into the same room like that," I said, as they looked deep in thought nodding their heads.

"So what do you want us to do about it?" groaned Haruka, which I grabbed Takuro's coffee mug and through it at Haruka, as it smashed into pieces on his head.

"You want us to make them stop loving them? Is that even in the love guidelines?" asked Yuki, though she was never in love before.

"Of course. If they're not in love with each other, then they'll focus on their training quickly. And if they can become highly powerful, then we can make a surprised attack quicker and smoother," I said, though they stared at me with wide eyes.

"You don't mean—"

I cut Yuki's sentence off.

"Yes i mean it. We will erase their love for each other with the love detector, and will quickly erase them. Once that is done, which can easily resume on our training. Shiina put not know about it. I suggest that we should erase her memories of Hinata and Otonashi being in love, as the same with Fujimaki and Ōyama," I commanded as they all nodded, and plan was set.

**-/-**

(Yoshida Lily's P.O.V)

Angel-sama gave me an extra uniform that night, as I slipped into it comfortably, and secretly walked to the school grounds, acting like I was lost, and confused.

My new "fake" name was Maria Hoshikawa, and "fake" memories were that my parents left me to strave by locking me up in my room for months at a time, only letting me out to use the bathroom.

I thought the memory was convincing.

Now...if I was an SSS member, where would I be?

I suddenly noticed that i was now near the school building.

I walked back and forth from the windows of the building, hoping one of the members saw me.

Ah! That's right. They're hide out if the principal's office!

I hurried into the school building, and made my way to the principal's office, seeing the sign at the door.

I knocked, but no answer.

By the time the door opens, a giant wooden hammer strikes me out of nowhere and I'm sent out the window of the hallway and onto the dirt below.

I hear commotion coming from the hallway, and then footsteps and then nothing.

I'm surprised that I'm not dead yet.

Suddenly I saw the SSS come running my way.

"You alright?" I heard someone ask me, which I guess was Yuri.

"No. I'm so confused right now. Just a moment ago I was in my room, and then I blacked out and I ended up here. Where...am I?" I asked, trying to be convincing, as they all gathered around me now.

"Your in the afterlife. Though I'm gonna skip you the whole story, and introduce ourselves. I'm Yuri, leader of this group around you," she said, as she then introduced the crowd around me.

"So. You say that I'm dead?" I asked, looking around my body, though I had to act well to be convincing.

I can't let Angel-sama down like my sister can...!

"Well, if you want to, you can join us. We are team SSS: Rebels against God. You have your memories with you, correct?" she asked me, helping me stand up.

"Yes. Though please, I really don't care much for talking about them," I said, though they all looked at me oddly.

"Doesn't her attitude remind you of Shiina?" asked Matsushita.

They all stared at me longer, and turned to him nodding.

"S-Shiina?" I asked stupidly like I didn't know who that as already.

"Yeah, she's a member of ours, but recently she was taken. As well as Hinata, Fujimaki and Ōyama. Good fighters, but don't worry! We'll make you feel right at home, so what's your name?" asked Yuri, smiling, which was something Angel-sama never did.

"I-I'm Maria Hoshikawa," I said, as Yuri placed her hand out in front of me.

"I'm Yuri. So, will you join up with us?" she asked, as I nodded, and gently shook her hand.

Oh? Does that mean I'm part of the group now?

Oh well, I'll inform Angel-sama tomorrow about it...

Goodnight••~••


	20. Chapter 20: Back Again

**(Yuri's P.O.V)**

The new girl has been a miracle for us.

She has gotten along with almost everybody, except Hatsune.

"Look. I really don't care for you. You give me a bad feeling that lingers," said Hatsune, though i overheard their conversations.

"Um. I'm sorry. I don't know what's going on with you, but whatever your feeling is wrong," said Maria, though Hatsue was getting into the mood of training.

Hatsune spent the weekend training in the field and shooting gallery, not saying a word.

I could tell Hatsune wasn't pleased with her joining. The color in her eyes were darker than usual.

I could tell when someone was upset, but maybe that was my special gift.

Though they have to get along, or I'll have to be the one to settle it all out, and I don't feel like dealing with that shit.

I'm not the school counselor.

After school I immediately stopped Maria in the hallway, wanting to get her opinion on Hatsune.

If there's a problem, then there's going to be problems for the whole team, and I will not allow them.

"I am very concerned about your relationship with Hatsune. I will like to know how you feel about her," I said, though she stared intensely at me with a confused look.

"I feel that Hataune and I will not get along with her. She feels as if an evil aura follows me around, but she really doesn't know me. No one knows me," she said, though I gently smiled in return.

"It'll be alright. We all understand you. I mean, you just arrived here. Hatsune isn't used to you yet. I bet you'll get along with her sooner or later," I said, though I immediately thought of Noda and Otonashi, but they still don't get along.

"Maybe. I'm more independent than most people. Maybe because of my memories, but it's nice...to have friends, you know?" she asked me, though I saw the emotion in her eyes change immensely.

Her eyes were now filled with sadness, and despair. Though when we began talking, her eyes were calm.

I smiled, as we began walking because I knew that this girl told me her true feelings.

"Yeah. It's nice to have a friend to talk to, and tell them evrtything. I'm sure that you'll find someone here that you can relate to. Though Shiina isn't here, but she's close in your personality and nature. I'm sure you two would get along," I said, smiling, but she was looking down on the field where the track team was practicing.

"Yeah. It's nice here. Far better than my old place. But I love my mother. No matter how cruel, I care deeply for her. I had to please her no matter what it took. I miss her now," she said as I now saw her eyes change. They were now brighter, and her tone changed.

"Though you make it sound like she's alive," I said, though an angry expression came to her face.

"She is alive. I know she is. If something were to happen to her, I would die again," she said, though her expression changed again.

I began feeling that she was the girl of many emotions. Gemini Syndrome, I thought.

Though Otonashi isn't any better either.

Now, Yusa was approaching us, as Maria's eyes brighten up again, but Yusa seemed breathless, and her expression seemed worried.

"Yuri, there's been a breach in our networking system. Apparently a virus has been attached to our files, but Takeyama is taking care of the problem currently. It will at least take thirty minutes to completely wipe out the virus. I'm sure you want to analyze the situation correctly, as Takeyama is in the computer lab," said Yusa as another call come onto her walkie talkie.

"Sure. Of course. Yuri will be on her way," responded Yusa into the walkie talkie before turning to me.

"Takeyama has found that more has been attached to the hard drive of our network. It may take more time, but they stole some important files," informed Yusa, though I knew that Angel was behind this.

"Tell Takeyama I'll be there in a few minutes. Yusa, keep Maria company. I'll be back soon," I said quickly as I hurried down the hallway.

I ran through the hallway as quickly as I could. If the situation is as serious and complicated as Yusa said, then there's no time to waste.

"How's the situation?" I asked upon entering the computer lab, seeing Takeyama at the first computer typing away. He seemed emotionless, but inside I knew he was anxious.

"They have overrided our anti-virus system, and are completely clearing our important files and documents. I'm trying everything I can, but they seem to have a counter attack every time," said Takeyama, typing faster now, as I saw him getting frustrated, quickly.

"Have you tried locating where the attack started? If you can then we can easily find them and destroy it," I said, scanning over at Takeyama's process.

"I've already tried that. It seems they've have a counter attack for that too. When I try locating the start of the virus, it showed many unknown places, and they are nowhere in the range of the school. If they're nowhere in range of the school then we can't reach them," said Takeyama, pulling up the places where the locator tracked them, with red dots flashing in the located areas.

"It seems that all of them are in close range to each other. I'm sure that there's a possible way to get to them. Lockdown our important files. We don't want them leaving this system," I commanded, taking my leave, but Takeyama stopped me.

"I will try with my best as a computer technician," said Takeyama, turning back to his computer.

"That's all I ask," I said, leaving the room, to find everybody standing in the hallway, with concerned looks.

Nobody said a word, but their expressions and the looks in their eyes said everything.

"I'll inform everybody of the situation later. Right now we need practice. If we fall behind then we won't be ready if they attack suddenly. But right now, we have time. Don't waste it," I said, as everybody followed behind me slowly, as I quickly picked up the pace.

"Will everything be alright?" I heard Maria's quiet voice speak up.

"Eventually. We can't be for sure if everything with be alright, but Takeyama will do the best he can. The only thing we can do for now, is become stronger and let Takeyama do his job," I said, but Yui just had to speak up, making everybody stop, and turn to her.

"No way! I won't practice anymore! It's become too stressful for all of us. We're all sore. We're tired. Even us girls are suffering. Our knees are barely standing right now. And—And, I miss everybody! I want Hinata back! I want him to be with Otonashi again, and I-I want them to be late to meetings, and I want to see them be happy together. It's no fair! Where's Ōyama's kindness? And Shiina?! We can't give up on them!" cried Yui, who was clearly upset, letting the tears roll down her face.

Sekine and Irie came to her side, as Yui cried into her hands, sobbing loudly.

But you know what...?

I felt like crying too. I felt like giving up, and just saying 'the hell with it'.

But, I can't give up. I have to get Hinata, Shiina, Fujimaki and Ōyama back.

I turned to Otonashi, who was trying to calm Yui down too.

But, I haven't seen Otonashi smile once since Hinata's been gone, except when Hatsune talks to him. He's emotionless now, with my emtionless look across his face.

His eyes have lost their colour. He hasn't said a word to us, and Fujimaki and Ōyama are probably okay since they have each other, but I miss their playfulness when they're around.

And Shiina, I hate looking at her small corner of the room and not seeing her there. I hate not hearing her remarks about stupid things are.

I feel what Yui and everybody else is going through, and I put Noda aside, because I felt selfish.

How come I have been so stupid?

"I-I'm so sorry. I've been so selfish this whole time, and I haven't thought about how anybody else felt at all. I just thought that everybody had the capability to be as strong as me, but I was way off. I was glad to see everybody doing so well, so i thought that if we practiced more, than I thought everybody would be become strong enough. I'm so sorry about all of this. I'm sorry..." I said, before everybody began crowding around me, trying to comfort me, but I pushed them away.

"No. I don't need to be comforted. I deserve to sit in shame and be miserable. But everybody can take the week off. Y-You all deserve it. I-I," I paused," I'm proud of all of you."

But now, there wasn't time to waste, but I've pushed them too hard. But everybody can't be peevish.

They can't complain, because there so much we haven't gone over yet.

But somehow, I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that something bad will take place soon. And I just want to be ready.

Everybody smiled, and took their leave down the hallway. I walked back to my office, and logged onto my computer, but Takeyama seemed to block me out, because it read in red letters, "_**SORRY. THIS SYSTEM HAS BEEN LOCKED OUT FOR MANY REASONS. PLEASE TRY AGAIN LATER..**_."

I quickly picked up the transceiver, and dialled for Yusa, though she picked up after three dial tones.

"Yuri? Is there something you need?" asked Yusa, though I wasn't sure if by her tone of voice, that she was mad at me, or just tired.

"Have you heard anything from Takeyama? It's been nearly twenty minutes since the time that I've spoken with him—"

I paused from a knock at the door, as it slowly opened, and Noda appeared behind it, with a sad expression across his face.

"No. I haven't received anything from Takeyama, or how it is going from this point onwards. I would just let him continue on, and hope that it succeeds and that none of our files have been taken. Yusa, out," she said, as it beeped, and I knew that she logged off.

I sighed sadly, trying to keep in the tears, as Noda approached my desk.

"Look, I should apologize to you as well. I put you aside, that way I could focus on important matters, but I now realize that I was important to you as well. But I can't undo it. But—"

"Yuri. Please quit being hard on yourself. Everybody has something that their sad about, but now isn't the time. I'm okay with our relationship being put aside, but there are other people that you have to take care of. But right now, I just want you to be happy. I just want everything to disappear, and let this world come to peace. I want everybody back too, but we have to continue. We can't quit now!" he said, though the expression on his face didn't change.

"Noda! I know that I can't let anything go to waste, but I can't let everybody quit just because I'm hard on them. I know that it sounds stupid, but I know how they feel; to want someone to come back whose been gone for so long. That was my exact feeling that I had when I let my siblings down. But I can't let that happen again. I have to get them back. I can't let them be taken. Not like last time," I confessed, as my feelings were let go into the tears that ran down my face.

"Yuri..." I heard Noda call my name softly, but I didn't respond.

This was the first time anyone has ever seen me cry, let alone, see me emtionly upset.

I suddenly stood up, drying my tears with my shirt sleeve.

Noda walked around my desk to me, slowly taking me into his arms, as I just cried more and more.

"Yuri, you don't have to fight alone. Not when you have wonderful people fighting along beside you. Please believe in the faith that we've all given you. You got to count on us for all that we can for you, and make sure that we're doing our best. Because right now, all I want to do, is be next beside you, seeing you smile. That's all I wish for," he said, making me look up at him with tear-filled eyes.

"That's...such a stupid wish. You could wish for anything, and you wanted to choose that? I'm not worth to be wished over. I just want this world to be over, and just to live on with our lives, with everybody beside me. I want everybody to be happy again. Not just for me, but for Hinata and Otonashi. For Yui, and Shiina, and Sekine and Irie. For everybody. That's my wish. I don't want to forget everybody," I sobbed, looking back down.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. It's your choice. Everything that's happened so far is from your decisions, Yuri. And everything has gone great. Yui's gotten less annoying. Sekine and Irie are used to guns and swords, and Yusa and Hisako have already knowledge with combat training. Everything will get better, and I promise to make sure your wish will come true. Sooner or later," he swore, letting me out of his arms, as he gave me a warm smile, wiping the rest of the tears off my face.

"I love you, Yuri," Noda said, as the wind from the open window blew onto us, as from a scene in a love stories, splashing my hair across my face.

I finally gave him a smile, "I love you too, Noda."

**-/-**

**(Author's P.O.V)**

Angel walked quickly down the hallway to the Office Meeting Room, with Demon behind her.

The room was empty, except for Hinata, Fujimaki, Ōyama, and Shiina, who were sitting at the table, as they were chained it.

Hinata quickly made an outburst as he noticed Angel enter the room.

"Where the hell are we? Why are we handcuffed to the table? And why are we here?" yelled Hinata, making Shiina to try and calm him down.

"All your questions will be answered sooner or later. We can't be for sure that they'll be answered, or that you'll have the chance to ask them again," said Angel, who sat down at the end of the long table, staring down at them.

She noticed that Hinata was obviously glaring at Demon, who was standing behind her.

"Well, I can answer one question that is floating unendlessly through your minds, though I already know that Shiina has the answer. This person behind me is not the Demon that you all know. This was a prototype of the Demon that you all know. Demon has been actually with your team this whole time, doing good, with makes me shutter just thinking about it. But basically, I can make clones from a DNA sample, which is how all the people you see here on this team, are here. Is just basic science," she said, as Hinata's expression changed.

"So wait?! We're gonna be cloned?" yelled Ōyama, who looked as shocked as Hinata did.

"No, you morons. I'm sure that Angel brought as here for more than just that," sighed Shiina, turning to the three of them, as Angel nodded.

"Of course. I wouldn't just steal you four for no apparent reason. But I do have plans for you four, and soon, you'll have no reason to not obey me. If you all have not noticed, but I have the capability to make people disappear without warning. Cease to exist, as I might call it. But I know that I'm much stronger than your leader. So why would I need you? That's for me to answer," Angel said, giving them a smirk, as there was a knock at the door.

"Proceed," said Angel, as Naoi, Michiru, and Yuuri walked through the doorway, a smirk placed on Naoi's face.

"It's the runt again," said Hinata, saying to myself, but Naoi quickly heard this, giving him a quick glare, before turning to Angel.

Hinata and Naoi had some rough encounters even before Hinata and Otonashi started dating, as the rainy day with the bloody scene appeared in Hinata's head.

"If you'll excuse me, Kanade, I'll begin the process. But I heard that you've changed the status?" asked Naoi, as Angel pulled him aside, and carefully whispered in his ear about the new plan.

"Wonderful. That's means that I get to mess with Hinata first. This should be fun," smirked Naoi, walking over to Hinata, who was bearing his teeth, trying not to slash out.

Naoi put his hand on Hinata's shoulder, "But I can't do anything to you anyway, or Kanade will kill me. Though you don't know how bad I want to kill you."

Hinata growled as Angel pulled Naoi aside.

"Do not step aside from your assignment, Naoi. This is only something you can do. Do not fail," said Angel, giving Naoi a terrifying stare, before Naoi nodded slowly.

"Alright. Just this once," said Naoi, sighing, taking his seat in front of Hinata, as Shiina, Fujimaki, and Ōyama were unhandcuffed from the table, and lead out the door, leaving only Naoi and Hinata in the room.

"What the hell are you going to do to me?" asked Hinata, narrowing his eyes, as Naoi just smirked.

"Just relax, and I'll begin," said Naoi, as the color of his eyes changed, as Hinata immediately calmed, and Naoi began.


	21. Chapter 21: Whatever It Takes

**Another chapter~! Wow! I'm so proud of myself! And almost 1,500 views! Thanks so much for reading, and everybody whose reviewed, rated, and shared their comments with me! **

**Also, I would like to introduce my co-author of very recently, MomoPeachFlower! Give a big thanks for her as well! :)**

* * *

**(Otonashi's P.O.V)**

"...Hinata, why are you _here_?" I asked, but it seemed that the area around both of us was foggy, and I only saw Hinata, smiling sweetly at me.

He walked over to me, as I looked surprised that he was even here with me.

"Otonashi, I love you," he said, placing his hand on my cheek, letting a blush set across my face. This was so sudden, after seeing him for the longest time ever.

"I love you too. But I miss you being here next to me like this," I said, sighing sadly, but his smile didn't move. And somehow, I knew that I was dreaming this, but it seemed so real.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't let you be taken. I would let myself be taken instead of you. If you were taken, I would die, Otonashi," he said with a sad smile.

"But, I miss you so much, Hinata. I _can't_go on without you. Please come back," I begged, touching his hand that was placed on my cheek.

"I can't right now, but I will soon, Otonashi, but for now, _please_wait for me," he said, but I gave him a pleading look.

"Please don't look at me like that. All I can do is try and escape, but it's a very high tech facility. Shiina hasn't even found a way to get out of it yet. But please believe in me, Otonashi. I'm trying the best that I can," he answered, brushing a piece of hair from my face, making my face even more red now.

"I want to see you so badly. I miss seeing your warm smile, and your warm embrace. I can't go on without you. Your my strength, my feelings. Hinata, your my everything," I said, looking up at him with tear filled eyes.

"Your my everything too. I can't let you go so easily. But I promise to make you happy again when I return. I can't bear to see you so upset like this," he said, making me smile sadly at him.

"I'm sorry. I guess I worry you too," I said, but he smiled, and shook his head.

"I feel that your safe with Yuri, and everybody else, but I worry that you'll be depressed without me there, but I guess that's already happened. But smile. Yuri will expect alot from you and Hatsune. Smile for her as well," he said, making me smile, and nod.

"I love you, Otonashi," he said, with that warm smile again on his face.

I loved that smile. It was mine, and I felt happy, and warm inside everytime I saw it. I wish that this was all real. That he was lying beside me in bed, as his arms wrapped around me, but I knew that it would be unlikely at this moment.

"I love you too," I said, as he pulled me closer to him, titling my head up, and placing his lips gently against mine.

I felt him wrap his arms around my waist, as I immediately wrapped mine around his neck, tightly, pulling our bodies closer together.

I just wanted to stay like this with him, and just forget about everything else standing in the way of both of us.

I couldn't bear to let go of him, not when I'm able to be in his arms like this.  
But when I wake up, _nothing_ will change. _Nothing_will be any better.

_Nothing_will be anything like this. Not when I miss him as much as I do now.

Hinata...where are you _now_?

Hinata let go of the kiss slowly, looking at me, smiling sweetly, just to kiss me passionately again.

I love you dearly, I thought. Because I _**never **_felt like this with someone else before. Not where I miss him as much as this.

Not where I spill my feelings into my tears, and into a kiss. I've fallen into true love probably harder than anybody I know has.

I let go of the kiss this time, smiling back at him in return.

He untwined his arms from my hips, and took a step back away from me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, though he shook his head in response.

"I have to go now. I'm might be gone for a while after this. But please don't hesitate to dream about me like this again. I want to see you soon," he said, smiling, but everything suddenly turned black, and I lost consciousness.

Suddenly, I opened my eyes to find myself staring at the wall of Noda and I's room, trying to take in all of what happened in the dream.

"...So, it was all a dream..." I said to myself, as I heard Noda rustle in the covers in the bed next to mine.

"What was all a dream?" asked Noda, who sat up, and ran his fingers through his matted hair, and yawned.

"It's nothing. It was just a dream that I had. Sorry that I woke you. Please go back to sleep," I said, turning back over to face the wall, as he responded after releasing another yawn.

"You didn't wake me. I was already awake. I've been thinking about stuff, you know?" he asked me, but really, I didn't have any clue what he was talking about.

"Yeah," I said, closing my eyes, hoping with all my heart that I'll see Hinata again.

But I could still feel his lingering touch on my back and his gentle kiss on my lips.

It felt too real to let go. It felt as if I was standing there with him as if it was real.

But it was too good to be real. For Hinata to actually be standing there. For him to actually kiss me, and hold me like that. It wouldn't be real.

Because I know that he's in some dark place, doing whose knows what. But I still am afraid that it won't be the same between us when he comes back. I'll feel as if Hinata will be scarred with that memory of being locked up like that.

And why might he be gone for a while? Why will I not be able to see him again? Why Hinata?

Why does God _hate me_ right now?

Frankly, I couldn't make that moment happen again, when I closed my eyes.

Every time that I pictured Hinata, it didn't feel as real as what happened then.

It didn't feel the same. But it felt as if I was talking to Hinata in real life, instead of in a dream.

That's what troubling me the most.

I sighed, and pulled the covers over my shoulder, trying to get some more rest, before the morning bell rung.

**-/-**

(Author's P.O.V)

Angel carefully assembled an orderly meeting between her commanding officers.

"So, has Lily reported in from her mission for the SSS team?" asked Yuki, who was missing her sister dreadfully.

"No. I'm hoping that she's gathering more information as we speak. She's the type of person to not fail someone that she admires," said Angel, crossing her arms, and sighed, but then again, another voice spoke up.

"How did the process go with the four Data holders?" asked Michiru, who asked intently, making Angel sigh and tell them what Naoi had said to her.

"The process went extremely well. But the plan was changed. Hinata was the only one who had fallen for true love, so we just decided to erase Hinata's memory of loving Otonashi, and removed their relationship from all four of them. That way, none of them will bring it up, and that way they can train more. They have also only command from me now. This whole process of taking them and train them wouldn't be possible if they wouldn't obey my orders," said Angel, but Yuki spoke up again.

"But, why did you take them in the first place?" asked Yuki, raising her hand first before speaking.

"I want to prove to Yuri, that she doesn't have the skill to take over this world as she thinks she can. If I take four of her comrades, and train them myself, and defeat her, then that totally proves my strength and power that I should rule over this world entirely. We don't want competition when they're not even worth to fight against," said Angel, sighing, taking a pointer stick, and hitting it against a white board that had a bunch of writing placed on it.

If you looked closely, Fujimaki, Ōyama, Shiina, and Hinata's name were placed on the board, with their information scribbled neatly across it.

It showed power level, skill, strength, endurance, flexibility, and everything else that anybody could think of.

"If they continue to process this smoothly, then there shouldn't be any problem. Am I _correct_?" asked Angel, as the whole room nodded, and replied with a yes.

"Now, then. I don't want you all becoming lazy, and drink your own body weight in beer. Get to the training room, and get moving. You shouldn't fall behind! And Yuki, make sure that they don't! Do you understand? And send the four Data holders in with Naoi. I want to chat with them," commanded Angel, as people stood quickly, trying to get out the door, but ran and bumped in each other.

Angel sighed at the chaos, and picked up a telephone, and pressed the number four, as it showed that it was speed dial.

After two rings, the person on the other end answered.

"Kanade, how have you've been? Are you hear to check up on them?" asked Naoi, making Angel irritable, and tapped her finger on the desk repetitively.

"Send all of them in. I want to chat with them and you about the upcoming plans later on," Angel said, as Naoi chuckled on the other end.

"Do you _doubt_me, Kanade?" asked Naoi, playfully, but Angel responded truthfully.

"All the time," she said, but before Naoi could say anything, she began again. "I want you hear in five minutes, or punishment will be ordered," she threatened, as the call was disconnected, placing the phone back in its holder.

After everything that was going on, Angel finally wanted to get this all over with.

Continuously having to babysit a bunch of adults, who were at least three years older than her, were inconstant, and lacked proper manners, and discipline.

She just wished that they knew that she was dead serious about this mission that she had to complete.

Yuri was her only obstacle, and by far means, Angel wanted her out of the way.

She could use the SSS members for better use than for a lame team that Yuri assembled.

She couldn't lose to someone so immature, and reckless. Not like last time they fought.

Yuri wasn't as great as she thinks she is. Angel knew of her little secrets. The small ones that Yuri only kept to herself.

Angel smirked at the thought of Yuri's secrets. How pathetic, an pitiful they were.

Angel did her research on every student in the school. NPC or not.

What Angel feared most was Otonashi's little sister, Hatsune. As Angel saw the true potential hiding deeply inside of Hatsune, and Angel knew that Hatsune would find that out soon.

Angel impatiently tapped her foot, as she began thinking about how they were going to be like.

The Data holders.

"Takuro, go find Nao—" paused Angel, as Naoi's voice was heard outside the hallway, arguing with someone.

"Don't backtalk me! I'm your commanding officer!" yelled Naoi, as he busted through the room, dragging Hinata behind him, as the other three followed behind him.

"_**Don't touch me!**_I don't want your stupidity to rub off on me!" argued Hinata, squirming out of Naoi's grip on Hinata's arm.

"What was that? How dare you call me stupid! Why I should—"

"_**LISTEN TO ME!**_" bellowed Angel, tuning out Naoi's voice, as he shirked like a little girl, and hid behind Hinata.

"Now that everyone's civilized, I need to go over something important," said Angel, sitting back in her chair in the front of room.

"Have they been acting well?" asked Angel, turning to the Naoi, who was still shaking behind Hinata.

"Be a man," said Hinata, pushing Naoi from behind him.

"Yes, of course. They haven't caused any disruptions or outbursts. I'm surprised they were easily to put under," said Naoi, as the four of them had no idea what Naoi was talking about.

Naoi erased the memory of ever coming to see him too.

"That's fantastic. Improving greatly. How is the memory of Otonashi? Has he brought it up?" asked Angel, resting her chin of her hand, actually interested in what Naoi had to say for once.

"Otonashi? What's he got to do with this?" asked Hinata, running the back of his head.

"Was I talking to you?" asked Naoi, turning his head to face Hinata, who was glaring at him, then turned back to Angel.

"No. He hasn't mentioned a word of him," Naoi paused, and walked to  
Angel to whisper the rest, "especially of their relationship together."

When they turned to look back at Hinata, he was playing around with Ōyama and Fujimaki, as Shiina stood as far away from them as possible.

"That's the only reason why I would ever need you, Naoi. Unless of that, you're pathetic and useless," said Angel, who was straightforward, as Hinata heard this and laughed loudly.

Naoi quickly turned around to face Hinata, his fist clenched, and a black aura floating around him, making Hinata step back a bit.

Angel immediately gave Naoi a quick glare, as Naoi felt the stare, and quickly let go of the raging feeling, and calmed down.

"Listen up you five. Plans to attack are slowly approaching. If you truely want to get stronger, I ask you to do it for the better of the team. Now, be gone. I have paperwork to file," said Angel, standing from her seat, gathering paperwork from the edge of the table, and exited from the entrance, leaving the five of them back in the office room.

"Okay, okay. Now, let's get you down to the training room. I'm sure Yuki-sama will want to see how much you've progressed since then," said Naoi, as Shiina finely said a word, but not much.

"This is stupid, and repetitive. It'll get boring quickly," said Shiina, stepping out of the corners, and following Naoi and the others out the door.

"Well, I don't write the rules. Kanade does, and if she wants you to be somewhere, you got to be there. She doesn't accept most things, but this means a lot to her. But people are so immature here. She's been irritable lately because of it," said Naoi, who continued looking forward, as they made it down the hallway, taking a right turn, as they approached the elevator.

"Well, she seems very cranky whenever she sees your face," said Fujimaki, making Naoi seemed surprised at the comment, but then realized that it was an insult.

"That's because I was never good at handling a gun very well, so I was always sent to the back of the line," said Naoi, pushing the down button, as the elevator slowly made its way to their floor, creaking along,

Seconds later, the doors opened, as they stepped inside. Naoi hesitated on which button to choose, but remembered, pressing the button second to last.

The last button was the storage basement, where extra food was placed when the cooks have overcooked too much.

Naoi was never been to the training room, let alone, having to fire a gun recently.

The elevator creaked to a stop, as the doors opened, as metal smashing together was the first noise they heard.

Hinata immediately thought of Noda, hearing the swords coming together repeatedly.

Naoi slowly made his way over to Yuki, who was busy at a long plastic table, tapping a pen on the table, while reading a clipboard.

Naoi, who was shaking in fear, tried to speak up, but words barely came out as tall guards with battle axes, and guns, and other huge weapons walked past them, eyeing them.

"Y-Y-Yu-Yuki-sama?" shivered Naoi, as Yuki ignored this, making Hinata speak up, as Yuki looked up, and squealed at the sight of Hinata.

"_IT'S YOU_!" squealed Yuki, jumping out of her seat, over the table, and hugged him, as Hinata squirmed underneath her arms.

"Yuki-sama. Please get a hold of yourself," said Naoi, placing his finger between his temples, as a headache began forming on his head.

"Is he all better now? Is he mine?" whined Yuki, not letting go of Hinata.

"No. You can't have a relationship with him, Yuki-sama. He's a Data holder. It's forbidden," explained Naoi, but Hinata finally was able to push her away.

Yuki then turned to Ōyama, giving him a hug too.

"Are you free too?" asked Yuki, though she didn't get the new memo.

"What?" said Øyama, who was squirming out of Yuki's grip, but Yuki was taller and stronger than Ōyama, making it much harder for him to get free.

"No. Those two were left alone. Only Hinata was affected," said Naoi, making the others give him a confused look.

"Get off of him! He's mine, you beastly woman!" roared Fujimaki, trying to push Yuki off of him, while Hinata was watching the guards battle each other out.

"How rude! He's too cute! He's just like a teddy bear. I just want to hug him," squealed Yuki, who let go of Ōyama, but took grip of his arm, but turned to Fujimaki.

"You scary Shirasaya guy. Back off! Go crawl somewhere, and go away. Can't I just hang out with him?!" barked Yuki, making Fujimaki glare at Yuki, a vein pulsed on his forehead.

"No way! I'll be afraid you'll seduce him or something. He is strictly mine. Besides, you're a totally flirt anyway. Go find someone that you really care about, and hook up with them," barked Fujimaki, pulling Ōyama towards himself, as Ōyama fell into his chest, making Fujimaki cover Ōyama with his arms, being protective.

"You're so selfish! Why can't you be like Hinata-kun?!" bellowed Yuki, as Naoi just watched from the side lines, sighing depressingly.

Maybe this wasn't exactly what he intended to happen...

But now, a red light flashed around the room, as a alarm sounded through the room, and a voice came over the intercom, talking very calmly.

_**"...Attention. Team SSS is closely approaching our base. Please be located to your directed team area immediately in case of a breech..."**_


	22. Chapter 22: Unknown Memories

**Welcome! So if you _haven't _noticed, then i posted three chapters in the four day weekend off for labor day (yay!) Two were for this story, and one for my other story! I decided to post two chapters because this one is heartfelt, and i felt like giving you guys another chapter to get over it, and the next chapter is where the climax begins! ENJOY MY BISHES! **

* * *

**(Demon's P.O.V)**

I feel so left out now that everybody's been training without me, and pretending that I was just didn't exist anymore.

I sit in their Headquarters, looking down at the floor for periods of time, until I realized that it had become dark, and Hatsune came and got me for dinner.

And tonight, we just spent the rest of the day walking around the school, wondering, not worrying about where we were, or what time it was. As we stopped at a nearby tree, on a hill, overlooking the school.

"Takuro, do you think that Angel betrayed you?" she asked sweetly, giving me a pleasant smile.

I sighed depressingly, and shrugged my shoulders, "Sometimes I think that I was just being used, and now and then I think about what Angel will do now that I've come close to your team."

Hatsune turned her view to the dark sky, smiling.

"You know that I won't betray you, Takuro. I always been fond of you in a way, and I just wanted you to smile again. I know that things didn't work out with my brother, but things will get better for you. I know it," she said, turning to me again.

"But, I just felt like that Otonashi was her, and I get that feeling with you too sometimes. I just feeling like protecting him. But I was just rejected again," I said, giving her a sad smile.

"You don't have to put it that way. I wouldn't like seeing you depressed as you were in your real life. I mean, I really care about you. I feel that you were mistreated because you sided with Angel, and that you deserved a second chance. And now because of that, Yuri was given you a bit of trust," she said, giving a hint of confidence in her smile, and the tone of her words.

"Thanks for being so kind to me when everything else was so rough. Though, I haven't spoken with Kanade in over two or more weeks now, since everybody's been disappearing, and now that Yuri is accusing me of being associated with it," I sighed, as she looked down at the school, smiling.

"Yuri trusts you. Just not as much as she does us. If she didn't like you, she would've told you to get lost a long time ago. I'm sure that she wants to trust you greatly, but since everything has been happening, she has her doubts, you know?" she giggled sweetly.

"Yeah, I guess. Maybe if I talk to Kanade again, then everything will be alright," I suggested, as I stood up, wanting to walk around again.

Hatsune quickly followed, and we walked farther from the school, continuing our conversation.

We continued until I ran into some invisible wall, blocking me from stepping any further.

"I guess this is where the barrier to this world is. It doesn't go any further. I guess we should turn ba—"

I was suddenly pulled past the wall, as I was sucked into it, watching Hatsune reach for me, but missed as she tried to grab my foot. Though I was surprised when I hit a concrete floor.

I realized that I was dragged into a big building with white walls, as Kanade was standing in front of me, wondering since when has this building has been there. I didn't see it when I was walking with Hatsune, nor did Yuri or any of them every talk about a building being here.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kanade, crossing her arms, staring at me with her amber-colored eyes fiercely. I just stumbled here. It didn't mean to.

"I just stumbled here. And where have _you've _been?! You used to be my partner, and you ditched me. You—"

"You thought that I was your partner? Don't make me laugh. I created you for my personal purposes. You were never a real person," she said, as I looked at her with wide eyes.

What did she mean by that?

"What are you saying?! I _was_ a real person! I have memories like everybody else! I'm human. You—"  
Kanade interrupted me again.

"You may think that, but everything you remember was all a hoax. A lie. You were created from a DNA sample from myself, and I used technology to convert you to a male, and made you a person. You were never real. You never lived a real life," she argued, but I argued back.

"I _was_ real! Then what about the memories that I have?! What about those? They were_ real_!" I cried, because I didn't want to believe that my _whole_existence was a complete lie.

"No. Those were memories that I implanted within you, making you seem like you were a real person. That whole memory was just so I could use you later on, as I installed Angel Player's abilities to your skills. But you liking Otonashi was a complete lie as well. I commanded your system to like him in the first place, making you believe that he was like the girl that you had in your memories," she said, as I fell to my knees, clutching my head, trying to take this all in.

"I-I ruined a relationship just because I acted on my system's impulses, and I lead on Otonashi, just because you told me to?! How could you?! You made me do something so wrong, just because you wanted to see Hinata suffer?!" I yelled, letting the tears down my face, as now I realized, that everything I've been through has been a lie.

Everything has been a lie.

"Hinata liking Otonashi was not in _my _plan. I was hoping that Otonashi was going to fall for you, making Otonashi side with you. But I can't tell you any more than that, because it would reveal more of my plans now," said Kanade, as I just tried to block out the truth, looking down at my knees, but those words just roamed through my head.

Is my feelings for everything has been _nothing _too? Are they just another lie?

"Are you taken in by this, Takuro? Because, you don't have to be upset about it. You can stay with me. You want meet your twin? I made him too," she giggled evilly, as I stood up, trying to go out the way I came in, but I couldn't get past the wall.

"You can't get out. It's a one way opening, which we stopped. After you came through, Hatsune couldn't get in anyway. There's no way you can escape. You don't have a choice. So, come with me. I'll make you feel right at home," she said reaching for my hand, but I slapped it away.

"Don't screw around with me! You messed up everything that I knew! My feelings, my happiness, my purpose, they have all been _LIES_!" I yelled with tear filled eyes, but Kanade smirked at my cry.

"Isn't everybody's lives _are_ lies? Is this all real? Or are we all just a part of some continuous game that goes on forever? Takuro, we may _never_know. You shouldn't feel down. Nobody knows how this world works. So, come with me. You don't have a choice," she complied, holding her hand out to me, smiling, which she didn't do unless she wanted to get her way.

"No. I won't..." I proclaimed, as the expression on her face changed suddenly, as I saw the fiery anger burn through her eyes like fire in the night.

"No? Did you just say "_**no**_" to me?" she questioned, slowly removing her hand from in front of me and back to her side.

"Yes. I don't want to go with you. Not of what you've done to me! To everybody else! You're cruel! If someone should be punished, then _you're_at the top of the list," I barked, as she smirked, and chuckled to herself, finding my words amusing.

"It's funny, Takuro. That you should be talking to _me_like that. You know what power that you and I both hold. If you want to keep your little friends safe, then I consider that you speak to me in a respectful tone. Or someone will get hurt," Kanade threatened, seeing the anger burning through all of her emotions.

Of course, I knew what power Kanade had. She could make people disappear to a new life without will. And I didn't want anyone disappearing now, especially Hatsune.

She's done everything for me almost. The least I can do is protect her from this devil of a creature.

"Now, will we have to fight more? Or will you just give up, and come with me? Because as I said many times before, you have no choice but to. I'll take good care of you," she said, smiling that devilish smile, holding out her hand to me again.

No. I can't.

I have no choice, but I can't let her control me. I can't let her use me so easily like before.

I didn't take her hand, as she narrowed her eyes, and turned to an elevator door, which the doors were already opened, and a blue-haired boy was already standing in it.

"..._Hi-Hi-Hinata_!" I cried, running quickly over to him in the elevator, as he looked at me oddly.

"Is something wrong?" he asked me, as if he was asking me if there was a fire or something.

"You're alright! You're okay, aren't you? Where are the others? Otonashi will glad to hear that your alright!" I cheered, but Hinata cocked his head, as if he didn't have a clue what I was talking about.

"Yeah...I'm fine. Others? Are you talking about Fujimaki, Ōyama, and Shiina? And why would Otonashi care if_ I'm_alright or not?" he asked me, crossing his arms, as Kanade stepped into the elevator.

"What do you mean? Otonashi _would_ care _a lot_if you were alright or not. I mean he loves yo—"

Kanade covered my mouth to say anymore, giving me a stabbing glare, but I jerked her hand away.

"Look, Otonashi and I are friends, but we're not super close or anything. I think you've lost it," said Hinata, pressing one of the elevator floor buttons, as the elevator doors closed, and flew downwards.

"He's been gone for a while, so he's not used to anything yet. So it'll take him awhile to get used to everything," said Kanade, as I looked over at Hinata, whose arms were still crossed, making me speak up.

"Kanade! What did you do to Hinata?! He's not _himself_! You did something to him! He'd be the first person to ask about Otonashi!" I yelled, as Hinata raised attention to this, but Kanade gave me another glare, meaning that if I made another outburst, then I would be stabbed immediately with Hand Sonic.

"You haven't been yourself lately. I mean what's with you about Otonashi and I? Your misunderstanding and making stuff up. I told you. I'm not that close with him. I don't even see him around anymore, so you should drop it," suggested Hinata, placing his hands in his pockets as the elevator slowed to a stop, and the doors opened, but we stopped as soon as we stepped out of the elevator.

"Hinata, you can go back to your room for now. You're not needed at this moment for any other reason," ordered Kanade, as Hinata bowed.

"Of course. I was beginning to get a headache from _him_anyway," said Hinata looking directly at me, rubbed his head, and headed back down the hallway.

After Hinata was barely in sight, Kanade pushed me into a nearby room that looked like a meeting room.

"If you don't keep your mouth shut, then I'll be forced to use stronger measures against you. Do not mention anything to anybody about Otonashi. It's a taboo. If you dare to mention him, then I'll be happily to shut down you completely. I wouldn't need you for any big reason anyway," she said truthfully, digging her Hand Sonic to my throat.

"But I know that you've done something to him. Hinata would've asked about Otonashi the first sight of seeing somebody from the team. Hinata now, just didn't care about him, and warmth that I saw in Hinata's eyes for Otonashi is now gone. What did you do to him?!" I barked as she dug the sword deeper into my throat, drawing blood.

"I shouldn't have to tell you anything. But have fun sleeping for _a while_," she said, smirking, as she jabbed the sword completely through my throat, making me blackout quickly.

**-/- **

**(Otonashi's P.O.V)**

"...Huh? Where am I?" I asked to myself, opening my eyes to find that I was lying in an grass meadow, as the sun was shining brightly overhead.

But I thought it was just nightfall.

But I then realized that I might be dreaming again. Was Hinata around here somewhere?!

I heard something groan close beside me, as I turned my head to find Hinata next beside me, who yawned loudly.

"W-Where am I?" he groaned, shadowing his eyes with the back of his hand, as he sat up, recognizing that I was next to him.

"I'm so happy to see you again!" I cried, smiling, and hugged him immediately, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"W-What are you doing?" he asked me, making me loosen my grip some, as I looked at him with confused eyes.

"What do you mean? I haven't seen you for days, and I can only see you here. I would be more happier if you were glad to see me," I said, as he looked at me with the same confused eyes.

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about. I haven't seen you since I joined with Angel, and why would I be happy to see you? I mean, we're not close," he said to me, as I could see a disgusted look on his face, making me unwrap my arms, as I moved away.

This _wasn't_ Hinata. This wasn't the Hinata that _I_knew.

He didn't show me any kindness, nor did I see any warmth in his eyes.

Something was wrong here. But maybe I was just having a nightmare, and that everything is going to be alright, and that this isn't real.

"Is something wrong?" he asked me, as his expression changed to be caring.

"Something's w-wrong," I said, resting my head on my knees.

"What's wrong?" he asked, but I knew that this was some nightmare that Hinata's feelings for me have disappeared.

"Y-You've ch-changed, Hinata," I managed to say, as his expression changed suddenly.

"You too? Demon said that I changed too, and he was insisting that I had a relationship with you or something. Isn't that weird?" he asked me, but I shook my head, knowing that something was absolutely wrong with him.

Maybe if I remind him of my feelings, then he'll remember our relationship.

"I don't find that weird, because I have feelings for you, Hinata," I said, moving closer to him, and pushing my lips against his.

But immediately, I felt him push away, as I gripped my hand tighter on his shoulder, as he fell on his back, making me fall with him.

I straddled him at the waist, as the fall pushed the kiss apart. I placed my hands near his head.

His eyes showed many different emotions when I looked in them, but I mostly saw fear and surprise in his eyes, as he placed the back of his hand to his mouth, as I saw a blush form in his cheeks.

"D-Do you remember me?" I asked him, as he just continued staring at me, not moving or saying a word.

"W-What the hell did y-you think you w-were doing?" stuttered Hinata, the blush still to his face, but he didn't move.

"I just kissed you. Do you still not remember me yet?" I asked sadly, but he just shook his head.

"I know your, you, Otonashi. But why did you kiss me all of the sudden? I mean, it was unsuspected, and we're both...guys," he said, though that same excuse got to my nerves every time I heard it.

'_We're both guys_.'

I hated that sentence. So _what_if we were both guys. It's nothing new to the world.

"Because I love you, Hinata. I did this because I care about you," I said, as the blush across his face darkened, and the feelings in his eyes changed.

"I can't take it!" he cried, pushing me off him, and backed away.

"I-I don't feel that way about you! I don't think that I will ever feel that way," he said, as I felt my own heart break into tiny pieces as each word crushed it even more.

But now, I couldn't stop my emotions anymore. After hearing those few words, it felt as if my world fell into pieces as well.

"B-But," I begged, making his expression change.

"Look, Oto-Otonashi. I didn't mean—"

But then I felt something jerk me awake suddenly, seeing the early morning sun through the windowsill.

"Otonashi! Are you alright?" Noda asked, whose hand was on my shoulder, as I guessed that he was the one who jerked me awake.

Then, I felt that my cheeks were dampened, as more tears trickled on them, making me wipe then away.

"Y-Yeah, I'm alright. I-I just had a nightmare," I said, as Noda searched my face for a hint of doubt, but came up short.

"Okay. But you were crying out in your sleep. I didn't know if something was really wrong with you or not. But if you want me to, I can ask Yuri to let you take the school day off," he offered, as I happily agreed, taking the offer, as that dream scared the living hell out me, and my heart was still sunk in the bottom of my chest, broken into tiny little pieces that I knew I couldn't put back together.

After a couple of minutes, Noda said goodbye to me as he headed out the door.

Seconds later, I let the tears scatter across my face again.

Being without Hinata was unimaginable. I couldn't live without him, nor could I imagine it. He was everything that I needed. He was everything that I once had, until Angel came and took him away.

But why was Hinata so affectionate days ago, but now, he couldn't remember ever having feelings for me?

I clutched the sheets of my bed, remembering the past dream of Hinata telling me that he would never feel the same way like I did. Did he truly mean that?

And then I remember Hinata, whose said days ago that he loved me dearly, and wanted to see me just as badly as I did him.

Why is everything _so _messed up?


	23. Chapter 23: The Beginning of the End

**Welcome to Chapter 23 and the biggest chapter (now) with more than 3,700 words. I hope you enjoy the beginning of the climax to the story where the big scenes will take place. Since this is the climax, I'll be writing more detailed information, making me post my stories a little behind than usual also with school work in the way. But don't fret! Enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

**(Author's P.O.V)**

Demon woke up in a small room with no windows, seeing that he was lying on some sort of bed.

But that was the only thing in the room, besides him. He tried to open the door across the room from him, but it was secured and locked.

Demon had no idea of what time it was, or how long he had slept.

He sat on his bed again, placing his head on forehead, as his head was burning slightly.

"...What _is _this place?" he quietly asked myself, but a voice filled the room.

"...You have been placed here from Angel-sama orders, and are not allowed to be removed from this room until told so. You are to stay in this room unless to bathe. Until then, you will be escorted to the shower room, and then brought back to this room. All your meals will be brought to you in this room. That is all," said the voice, as Demon didn't have a clue to where it originated from.

"_Who _are you?" asked Demon to the room, as the voice giggled.

"I'm only a guard here. I'm not anything special. I'm just here to watch over you," said the voice, as it faded away in the room.

"Will you help me escape from here? I have to get back to the people I care about," Demon asked, as the voice didn't respond quickly as the last times.

"I don't know how to get out. I haven't left this building once, but there should be a blue print here somewher—Ahh!"

Demon heard a crash where the voice was.

"Ar-Are you alright?" asked Demon, feeling silly talking to an person that he couldn't see.

"I-I th-think so," said the voice.

"Does this mean that'll you'll help me?" asked Demon, actually hopeful that this person had a caring personality, and would help him get out.

"Well, yeah, I think so. I mean, I wouldn't keep you here like a caged animal, it's just that it's _Angel-sama's_orders. But you know...if I let you out, then I'll be released by Angel-sama from this world," said the voice.

"Would you do something for _me _like that?" asked Demon, thinking back to where Angel told him that he was created from a DNA sample, and that everything had been created for him.

That everything that he once knew was a complete lie.

Was that the same for everybody that worked for Angel?

"Of course. You're in a high rank like Angel-sama is here. You're just her opposite self, so that means that your her too," said the voice.

"But, I'm not her," said Demon, as the voice cleared it's throat.

"You are her. You're just the opposite gender. How do you think that you were created here? Angel-sama made you from her DNA. So, you have her DNA as well. Think about it," said the voice.

"I never thought about it. But right now, I don't want to be related to her. She's cruel for making do something so cruel. To get in between true love, and just because I was forced too. But I just didn't know that I was being used. I was such a fool," cried Demon, but the voice calmed him down.

"I'm sorry, but I'm _going_to help you. I don't have a purpose here. I want to go somewhere else, and meet new people, like you. You're a kind, gentle soul. So I want to save you," said the voice.

"So, how do we get out?" Demon asked the voice, as his heart was beating fast now, just thinking about seeing his friends again.

Seeing Hatsune again.

"Well, according to this blueprint, this unit building is underground, so to get air, there should be an air duct in that room that should lead to the surface. But at the surface you'll have to watch out for the look outs. They have continuous rotating shifts to watch out for your friend's team. I would be careful when attempting this. You only have this one shot. If your caught, it's over. Angel-sama will release you," said the voice, which sounded sorrowful.

Demon hopped off his bed, and searched room for the air duct in the room.

It wasn't anywhere to be found.

"I don't see an air duct," said Demon, making the voice speak again.

"Well, if you're looking directly at the bed from the door, it should be underneath it. Just lift up the covers and crawl under there. It should be there," said the voice, making Demon look stupid.

Demon looked under the covers that hung close to the floor, and sure enough, it was there.

Demon carefully removed the cover of large air vent, and crawl out from under the bed.

"I couldn't ever repay you for what you've done. I thank you dearly," said Demon, as Demon knew that the person of the voice was smiling with gratitude.

"You're welcome. I hope you make it safe to your friends," said the voice.

Demon crawled back under the bed, and into the air vent, which was tight fitted, but Demon managed to crawl through it.

Demon seemed to be crawling forever until the vent sloped upward slowly, and then straight up.

Demon carefully edged his slim body up, as he saw a dim light above him, but as he edged closer, it was the light of the moon.  
Demon knew that if it was night, then his risk of being caught would be much slimmer.

But suddenly a flash of light shined above him, and quickly went away. Demon stopped for a second, as he was near the edge of the opening.

A minute later, the light shined back over the opening, and moved away again.

And then, he heard footsteps edge closer to the opening, and then faded away.

"They have guards out here?" whispered Demon to himself, but soon remembered what the voice had told him.

'_Be careful. There are look outs patrolling the area_'

"Damn it," said Demon, as he carefully pushed the vent gate upward and to the side.

He moved his head out of the ducts, and looked around, checking for nearby guards. He realized that snow had fallen on the ground.

Making an escape would be much harder, since his footprints would be left in the snow.

He saw a guard with his back turned away from Demon, with a flashlight shining in his hand.

Demon took this advantage, and jumped out of the duct, and quickly maneuverer his way to a nearby bush, hiding himself in it.

Demon had already noticed that the walking guards had already left footprints around the area off his area.

Demon looked around the area. The school wasn't anywhere in sight.

"...Where am I?" asked Demon to himself, wondering which direction to take.

Demon turned his head, finding the guard standing over the vent he had come out of.

"We have a 409. I repeat. We _have_a 409. Something has escaped or entered the unit building. Inform Angel-sama immediately," said guard, into a transceiver.

"Rodger. We have to inform that Takuro-sama has escaped from his cell block. It was just recently, and one of our members helped him escaped. He couldn't have gotten far, so I'll send out a unit to explore the area," said a voice, responding back to the guard.

"I confirm. I'll look around too," said guard, looking around the area, even passing Demon's hiding place many times.

Demon then saw more guards leave the building and headed north, with guns in hand.

That must be where the school is, thought Demon.

Demon hopped into another bush carefully, trying to head in the direction of the guards. He passed through the invisible wall that he came through the last time that kept the building invisible.

He began running, and running with all of his heart. He pictured seeing everybody, and telling them about the information that he found.

He wanted to stop Angel, and put an end to this war. He wanted to bring his friends back together.

He wanted to apologize. To everyone about the awful and cruel things that he did to them.

He didn't mean to. He didn't know anything at the time. He only did as he was told. He didn't know.

Those were the thoughts that ran through his mind as he ran up a hill as fast as he could.

The cold air burned through his lungs as the school building was slowly in sight.

Suddenly shouts we're heard behind him, "_Look_! There he is! Don't let him escape!"

Demon slowly turned his head to find the guards running behind him quickly.

Demon quickly picked up the pace, and ran faster, ignoring the throbbing pain in his legs.

He slowed his pace going down the hill, before sliding to the bottom to resume running at full pace.

Demon wanted to scream out for help, but he couldn't find the breath to put them into words.

He heard the guards slide down the hill, and was slowly catching up to Demon's speed, as Demon was beginning to loose strength in his legs. Finally, Demon felt something fly past him, and cut deep into his shoulder, feeling a burning sensation quickly.

Demon put his hand over his shoulder, and lifted it back up, finding blood splattered across his hand.

"Damn it. I almost had him," cried one of the guards, as more bullets flew past Demon, barely missing, but leaving marks across his body which would turn into scars later. Demon tried to run faster, but he was so scared of getting caught, just when he was so close to getting to everybody.

Demon saw the full school building now, but didn't know where anybody would be at.

But something flashed in Demon's mind.

...It's night. Everybody's sleeping.

Demon raced up the stairs, using the rest of his leg strength to hurry to the school building, but the guards had caught up quickly.

Demon raced to the door, grabbing the handle, and had barely opened the door when he felt a hand on his wrist. The hand pulled Demon away from the door, and slammed him against the wall.

"Game over," said the guard that held onto Demon's wrist, as Demon saw that he was surrounded by guards, placing their guns at Demon's height.

"No! I was _so_ close. I _can't_give up now! I don't want to be locked up again. Not when all my friends are here!" cried Demon, but the guard just smirked.

"If you beg for your life, then maybe, I'll reconsider about taking you back to Angel-sama," said guard, staring at the trapped Demon, thinking about great he was. The guard was going to get a promotion if he brought back the fugitive.

"If you beg for your own life first," said a voice behind them.

The guards turned around, finding Team SSS standing behind them, guns in hand.

"You think a bunch of high school students can hurt _us_?" barked a guard, but the head guard shook his head.

"Do not underestimate _them_. They are high skill marksman. But we can't let Takuro get away," said the head guard.

Suddenly, Hatsune pushed herself to the front of the crowd. Her face was shadowed by her bangs, as a devilish grin was placed on her face.

The guard took a step back, as they've hear of this vicious girl. Even Angel was worried about fighting against Yuri, because Angel knew what power Hatsune had inside of her.

"I'll make _this_ simple. You give me my friend back, and we shoot you. Or, we shoot you first, then we take my friend back. Either way, a bullet _will_be placed in all of you," said Hatsune, whose face was still shadowed by the moon's light.

The guards shuttered away, as Hatsune placed her gun in their direction, and Yuri and everybody else followed this motion.  
"One," said Hatsune, who took a step forward and began counting off, and would shoot when she got to three.

"Run for it!" cried the head gun, letting go of Demon, and running away from the crowd, and in the direction that they had come from.

"Don't leave us here!" cried the remaining guards, following after the head guard.

Yuri spoke into a walkie-talkie, "Yusa, follow the direction of those idiot guards. I want to make sure that we know where the rest of our soldiers are at."

The walkie-talkie crackled, and then Yusa's voice was heard," Rodger. They are headed south from your point of range. But in the direction that they're heading, there's nothing there."

"It's probably underground, but make sure they don't leave your sight," said Yuri, as Hatsune ran to Demon, who was now sulking.

"A-Are you alright? Did they hurt you? Did you see the others?" asked Hatsune, who was very concerned about the situation that happened a minute ago.

"I-I'm fine, but my legs hurt," said Demon, trying to ignore the last question.

He didn't want to tell of what happened during the conversation with Hinata, espcially if Otonashi was hearing.

Demon looked around and didn't see Otonashi anywhere.

"Look, let's get you inside before they come back with backup. We'll listen to what you have to say later. We can all wait," said Yuri, as Hatsune helped Demon inside the school building, and to the headquarters.

**-/-**

"You let him escape?!" yelled Angel, as the unit of guards that she sent arrived back to the unit building.

"The SSS team captured us after we captured him. We couldn't help it. You told us not to get captured, so we ran. End of story," said the head guard, trying a long story short.

"Now that they have Takuro, they'll question him. So now, they'll know where our head out is. Tell everybody that the final attack is going to happen in an hour! I want units assembled and ready to go in an hour. Get the explosives ready. I want that school blown to shreds," ordered Angel into the intercom, as the whole building was hearing the new information.

Now everybody was rushing around in the hallways, trying to get everything in order.

About five minutes later, a voice rang over the intercom, "Unit 5 has been assembled and is on standby."

Angel responded," Rodger. Remain on standby until other units are prepared."

Angel paced the floor back and forth. Three minutes passed by until another voice appeared over the intercom, "Unit 3 is assembled, and is currently on standby."

Angel responded," Remain on standby."

Angel only needed one more unit before that was all she needed.

One unit held twenty-five people, not including Angel's commanding officers that had more fighting training, and the four members of SSS.

But Yuri had barely more than fifteen people on her team without the four. Angel had twice as many people. How many people did Angel need to overcome Yuri's strength?

Angel could see it now. She would be standing over Yuri, as she laid on the dirt ground with tear-filled eyes, begging for mercy.

Angel smirked and chuckled at the thought of it all. Angel knew that she was better than Yuri, and wanted to prove it.

Angel didn't like the thought of Yuri taking her spot of taking over this world. Angel was already the ruler, but she didn't want any interference, espcially from someone so weak.

Another voice appeared over the intercom," Unit 6 is ready and is ready for action."

"Good. Is the bombs ready?" asked Angel, as she didn't get a quick response.

"Yes. Whenever you're ready, we'll begin countdown," replied the voice.

"Begin now," said Angel, crossing her arms, as the voice began counting from ten.

"Ten," began the voice.

**-/-**

Yuri paced the floor back and forth, hearing the story that Demon had placed before them.

Otonashi still wasn't there, but Yuri decided to start without him. "But, Hinata wasn't the same. He didn't seem concerned about anything I had to say to him. Even about Otonashi," said Demon, which shocked the whole room.

"What are you talking about?! Hinata didn't care about Otonashi? That's unreal. He'd die to know how Otonashi was doing. I wonder why," said Yuri, who seemed as shocked as everybody else in the room.

"I don't know, but he said that he wasn't close with Otonashi, and that they weren't in a relationship. But everything seemed wrong there. I didn't see the others, but I assumed that something is wrong with them too," said Demon, as he comforted by Hatsune.

"Maybe, but I know that Angel won't put up that the guards have away their hiding spot. Though, I'm sure that it's covered by an invisible field, covering it from being seen. If we can get to it then—"

Yuri paused, making everybody concerned.

"_GET DOWN_!" cried Yuri, jumping to the ground as the walls around them exploded, but it didn't stop.

The area around them exploded too, as they heard the terrifying scream of the NPC's from nearby rooms.

Everybody was on the ground now, as pieces of the ceiling fell down into the room. But mostly everybody tried to get cover underneath the tiny coffee table, which wasn't even tall enough to cover a person.

When Demon opened his eyes, he found the room covered in concrete, rock, and dust. Everything was broken, or crushed. None of their furniture stood standing, and they were all thankful that no one was hit by the pieces of rock from the walls or ceiling.

"Where the hell did that come from?" cried Yuri, standing up, seeing their side of the building barely standing.

Suddenly, from the dorms, another explosion erupted through the building.  
As a corner of the building had set fire quickly, as the screams and shrieks echoed through the air.

Mostly everybody had been in the dorms that evening.

"Come on, we have to help everybody. My brother is in that building. We have to save him," cried Hatsune, who lept from the floor, and out the door, as everybody slowly followed.

Everybody was slowly making through their way out of the dorm, coughing deeply from the smoke.

Suddenly, the corner of the building that caught fire, fell from its structure, and to the ground where it fell. No one knew if Otonashi fell with it.

And a voice appeared over the intercom and bore through the school area," Attention, Team SSS. This is Angel speaking. You can choose to surrender now, before we blow up everything", she paused,"If you choose not to, then I am prepared to give you a war. Choose wisely before I get bored and blow up the remaining area of the dorms."

"Angel!" growled Yuri, who clutched her teeth together in anger.

"Time's ticking away, Yuri. What'cha gonna do?" giggled Angel devilishly.

"I won't surrender! I will not give into you!" yelled Yuri.

Walking through the crowd of people, Otonashi appeared, coughing the smoke out of his lungs, but he quickly joined his friends.

"Alright then. Then let the games begin," said Angel, and now appearing in front of them was guards.

Maybe a hundred of them at the most. Yuri felt sweat drip on her face. Was everybody prepared enough for this? Did they stand a chance?

Then Yuri saw something as they came closer. Shiina, Fujimaki, Ōyama, and Hinata stood in front of the guards, as if they were leading the group of enemies.

Suddenly Maria jumped out of the circle that they were standing in and ran to the enemies.

"Maria! Don't!" cried Yuri, but Maria stopped, and smiled.

"It's fine. They're my friends," said Maria, as Yuki appeared from the group of guards and held her arms out to Maria, or should I say, Lily, as Lily hugged her older sister.

"When did this—?" asked Yuri, but was stopped by Lily.

"My name's not Maria. It's Lily, and I work directly under Angel-sama. I was sent to spy under you guys personally. Oh how easy that was," said Lily, as she smirked as Yuri felt shamed.

How could she let such a person slip so easily through them?

"Look, can we get this over already? I'm bored," asked Hinata to Yuki, but Yuki giggled.

"H-Hinata," said Otonashi, as he saw his love right before his eyes.

Otonashi slowly walked over to them, and then ran, as Yuri cried out to him, only for Otonashi to ignore her.  
Otonashi was so happy that he didn't care about anything, but Hinata.

"So you're the mysterious Otonashi that I've heard so much about? You're so handsome, and you have a nice body. I can see why someone would love you," said Yuki, as she stood in front of Hinata.

Otonashi nodded and tried to take a step around her, but Yuki moved in front of Otonashi again.

"Will you please move?" asked Otonashi, but Yuki's face became serious.  
"No. Because you an enemy," said Yuki, making Otonashi looked concerned about what she just said.

"Yuki. Move," commnaded Hinata, as Yuki took a step aside, as Hinata pointed his gun right at Otonashi's head.

"Wh-What are you—?" asked Otonashi, but Hinata quickly responded.

"Your _my_enemy. I don't see why everybody thinks that I'm in some kind of relationship with you. Because I don't go that way. I want I want to make sure that your gone by the time this is over with" said Hinata, narrowing his eyes, but Otonashi didn't say anything, as he was trying to take all this in.

"Otonashi! Get back here!" cried Yuri, as Otonashi took a step backwards, but he moved against his heart's movements.  
His heart just wanted to feel his embrace, and his warmth, but he moved backwards again, and ran back to where Yuri stood.

Otonashi just felt that nothing more matter in life to him than Hinata. In the dream, it was different. Dreams can be altered, but hearing them from Hinata in real life made him feel like breaking down, and just giving into the pain.

But now, slowly, snow drifted from the sky, and onto the ground, as well as the tears.


	24. Chapter 24: Soon Enough

**From now on, I will put my chapters in Third Person Point Of View, unless i tell at the beginning of the story that one of the characters is telling the story. I feel like i can get more detail telling the story instead of one of the characters.**

**Just warning, but the story is edging towards the end soon. I'm not saying how soon, but it will be in awhile. I hope this won't bum down this chapter, but please enjoy the first part of the battle scenes! W**

* * *

The burning fire of the dorm building was blazing now, which wouldn't stop anytime soon. Yuri stood in front of her group, not letting a thing pass by her team.

"What do you want with us?" barked Yuri, letting Angel see the anger bearing through her voice, but Angel wasn't scared.

"I want _war_. I don't feel as that you and your pathetic team aren't worth anything in this world. But, I made use of these four members of yours. They've grown so well, but they won't listen to you," said Angel, smirking in pleasure of Yuri's expression.

"We've waited for this moment, but why do I feel worried?" sighed Yuri quietly; her teammates around her knew that they felt the same way.

"I accept your offer. I want to prove you wrong about what you said. I don't want to be a burden to my team! I don't want to tell them that we trained for nothing! I want to prove something to them," said Yuri, raising her gun up to Angel.

"Then, I bid you a farewell in the offer you've accepted. Then, by our acceptance, let the game begin!" bellowed Angel, as everybody began coming at each other, sword or gun in hand. Bullets were the first sound that was heard through the ears of everyone.

Everyone's footsteps together sounded like a stampede of wild animals, but a second later, they were fighting like one. Demon pushed in front of Yuri, blocking her from going after Angel. He wanted revenge. He wanted to let Angel know that he was a real person with real feelings.

Yuri got the message, as she shot bullets into the massive guards, leaving them covered in pools of blood on the concrete as she bore through the crowd of people.

To the left, Yuri saw Sekine shooting and dodging bullets, while Irie was slicing through enemies with her sharpened Tachi. To Yuri's right was Fujimaki and Matsushita duelling it out between fights, guns, and swords.

What had become of _her_ team?

Yuri dodged an enemy's sword, and knocked her large gun against it's head, and slamming the guard down to the ground with her foot, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw Yuki running at her, swinging a sword around easily.

"You won't get away!" yelled Yuki, whose left eye was blooded, and closed shut, as she seemed possessed by a demon. Yuri didn't see who hurt Yuki, but she thought that Hisako might have done if.

Yuri evaded, and ran away, before she found a spot to attack Yuki, but Yuri didn't have a sword. Yuri would have to use her hand knife or martial arts.

Quickly removing the hand knife from its spot underneath her uniform, she quickly defended against Yuki's attack, but since it was hand knife, Yuki was able to take the advantage.  
Pushing Yuri forward with the force of her sword, Yuki lunged forward and tried taking another attack at Yuri.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Yuki's sword coming at her, and quickly dodged. Now Yuki and Yuri were almost dancing as they attack and dodged continuously.

Yuri could only worry about herself that this point, not worrying about the screams and cries near them. She could only keep herself together by imagining Noda, and telling herself that she couldn't loose hope, because after this, Yuri wanted to begin a wonderful relationship with him.

Suddenly, Yuri hit the back wall after dodging Yuki's sword again. Yuki smirked, and struck near Yuri's head, but Yuri dropped down to dodge the frightful blow. Yuri took her gun quickly, and shot Yuki's right knee, before crawling between Yuki's legs, as Yuki winced and screamed in pain.

Yuri was now on the other side of Yuki, pointing her gun to her, as Yuki fell the pavement screaming pain.

"G-G-Go ahead...s-shoot m-me," winced Yuki, as the blood quickly spread across the concrete and around her within seconds. Yuri nodded, and immediately shot Yuki in the stomach twice before looking at her surroundings.

In the near distance she could see Shiina and Irie fighting it out between hand weapons. Yui was in the near corner of the school yard, keeping Ōyama occupied, but she was having trouble, because Ōyama had gotten stronger.

In the middle of nowhere, a guard came running full force at Yuri, but barely missing, she stumbled backwards onto the ground.  
Keeping her cool, she rose quickly, as the guard smirked, as he raised his scythe, and struck again, as Yuri moved quickly.

Yuri knew that she couldn't defend against a scythe. It was sharp edged, and the tip would crush through her hand knife easily.

Yuri took her gun quickly and shot twice into the guy's stomach, as he lurched and fell to the ground, as the blood was seen through his uniform. Yuri took a round of bullets from a hidden spot in her uniform, and began adding more rounds into her gun.  
But she didn't know that the guard had survived the two bullets into the stomach and rose, raising his scythe to Yuri's head.

"Watch out Yuri!" cried Hatsune, who was standing in a tree, and shot bullets into the guard, without the bullets even getting near Yuri.

"Huh?" said the confused Yuri, who turned around as the guard fell back down to the ground, as he was now defeated, for good.

Hatsune jumped down from the tree, and ran quickly to Yuri like a speeding bullet. Yuri was surprised with her speed and accuracy.  
"Are you alright?" asked Hatsune, checking Yuri front and back for any cuts, wounds, or scars.

"I'm alright. Thank you, but I'll be fine," comforted Yuri, patting Hatsune's head.

"Alright. Take care of yourself. I have to check on my brother. He's down on the track, and it's not a pretty sight. Hinata is continuously attacking him, and Otonashi is scared stiff and won't lay a finger on him. He's covered in wounds and everything. I'm going to down there and see if I can help," said Hatsune, speeding off again, leaving Yuri behind in the dust.

Yuri sighed. She couldn't imagine the scene. Otonashi and Hinata...are fighting? If it was as bad as she said it was, then this was no laughing matter.

Hatsune was right. Otonashi would never lay a finger to Hinata, but Hinata would continuously attack Otonashi, because Hinata thinks that Otonashi is an enemy.

This was going to be a_ tough_ situation. Hopefully, Hatsune would help with the fight. But will Otonashi let Hatsune attack Hinata? Even after everything that Hinata did to Otonashi?

She would have to figure out later. She had work to do here.

**-/-**

"Irie!" cried Sekine, staggering over to the fall swordsman who was defeated by Shiina in a duel to the finish.  
Shiina was left with deep wounds, and cuts from Irie's longer sword. Both of them had put up a good fight, but Shiina was just too strong.

"Don't die on me!" cried Sekine, as if Irie was really going to die. Irie's uniform was cut and thorn, as blood poured from the wounds. Irie smiled sweetly at her, placed her hand on Sekine's face, as Sekine cried.

"I'll be alright, Sekine. I'm going to be fine. These wounds will eventually heal in no time. Don't worry. Just try and survive. We'll be together to the end, okay?" smiled Irie as Sekine just stared at her gentle smile with tear-filled eyes.

"I-I can't leave you here like this. I can't," cried Sekine, but Irie tried to comfort her as much as possible.

"Sekine, Yuri needs you. You have to keep going. Show her that you can survive. Show me that your strong," said Irie, as the blood around her wounds were drying slowly.

"Can you stay here like this? You need medical attention," said Sekine, but Irie nodded.

"I'll be fine. Go on. Fight for our team. Let's win this battle," smiled Irie, as Sekine picked Irie up into her arms, and carried her slowly into the darkness of the trees near them, and set her under them.

"I'll be back for you shortly. Please stay here until I can get a first aid kit," said Sekine, running from the trees, and into the light of the street lamps.

She ran for the school building, but by the time she was at the door of the building, she was surrounded by guards.

"Heyy you. Where do you think your goin'?" asked a guard, pointing her gun at Sekine.

"None of your business," said Sekine, shooting the guard in the chest, as the guards watched in horror as their companion fell to the ground.

By the time they turned back to Sekine, she was already in the building, climbing through the rumble and concrete to get to the infirmary.  
Her will to help Irie kept her going, even if the guards were right behind her.

She had barely made it to the third floor, which was where the infirmary was, when she was finally cornered by the female guards.

"Gotcha, your annoying bitch. Any last words before I pull the trigger?" asked one of the guards, touching her gun to Sekine's forehead.

Sekine narrowed her eyes, and dropped her head to where her bangs were covering her eyes, making her look mysterious.

"Kiss my ass!" yelled Sekine, shooting an endless round of bullets to the group in front of her, not stopping until she ran out of rounds. She couldn't believe the sight of the mess in front of her.

Breathing deeply, she saw the lifeless bodies scattered across the floor. Sekine looked in horror of the sight. She had gone too far. The bodies were now deformed of the wounds that Sekine placed in them.

Sekine soon thought of Irie and her wounds, and slowly walked to the infirmary on the floor, still frightful of the scene she produced. She didn't want to believe that she "killed" those people.

"I-I didn't m-mean to. I'm not that kind of person. Am I?" asked Sekine to herself, still worried about the people she "killed".

She ran into the infirmary and quickly grabbed the first aid kit that she could find, and ran. She didn't care what was in the first aid kit, as long as it helped with Irie's wounds.

Sekine passed the bodies again as she headed back downstairs, jumping down the high piles of rubble and landing on the floor safely.

I'm not that kind of person. If this was in the real world, I would be going to jail...for life, thought Sekine, running to the end of the courtyard where Irie was hiding.  
Entering the trees, she found Irie quietly asleep, but Sekine was panicking because she thought that Irie was "dead", and thought she had come too late at this point. Her eyes were filled with panic.

"Irie! Wake up! _Please_!" cried Sekine, shaking Irie's shoulders as Irie slowly opened her eyes.

"Sekine?" asked Irie, whose eyes were still foggy from just waking up.

"Yes. I brought the first aid kit. Please remove your blooded uniform. I have to tend to the wounds on your body," pleaded Sekine who carefully dug through the kit, looking for the right tools to apply treatment to Irie's wounds.

Irie struggled to get the top of her uniform off, as she winced in pain. Sekine placed her hands on Irie's.

"It's okay. Let me do it," said Sekine, carefully the bloodied uniform top, seeing the multiple wounds across her shoulder, back, and her chest.

The ones across her shoulder were the far worst. They were deeper carved into Irie's skin then the ones in her chest and her back. This was more serious than Sekine thought. Could she treat the wounds?

"How do you feel?" asked Sekine, carefully adding the antibiotic on Irie's shoulder, which would cleanse the wound of any germs.

"It burns," said Irie, trying to keep a straight face in the process.

Hatsune quickly appeared in the brush of their hiding place, as guards ran past them quickly, yelling commands at one another. Hatsune saw them out of the corner of her eye, turning and pointing her gun at them.

"Oh. It's only you guys. I thought you were an enemy," said Hatsune, quickly seeing Irie's wounds, and checking them over.

"You've got serious wounds there, Irie. Who did that to you?" asked Hatsune, taking over the situation with dealing with the sharp wounds, but Sekine felt more secure if Hatsune treated them.

"Shiina. I couldn't keep up with her constant attacks, not with her strength. I'm glad that I could survive like this," said Irie, smiling gently, but keeping a straight face as Hatsune rubbed alcohol on the wounds.

"Ah. I'm slowly removing the guards of Angel's, before I handle one of our own teammates. I'd hate to attack any of them, but sometimes, it has to be done," said Hatsune, wrapping the bandage wrap around Irie's upper body carefully.

"Is anybody else hurt?" asked Sekine, as Hatsune shook her head slowly, but then added to her answer. "Well, somewhat. My brother is fairly wounded. Hinata is constantly attacking him, and my brother is just letting him. I can't do anything about it because he won't let me attack Hinata. I'm sure enough that my brother will be the first to go in this war from our side. I'm worried," said Hatsune, tightening the bandages a little more before nodding.

"I feel sorry for Otonashi. His love for Hinata is bigger than his own will to fight for the team. It's depressing. I wonder how much longer this can go on," said Irie who looked like she was about to cry.

"I could never do that to Irie, even if she double crossed me. I would never give her wounds like these just because I was told to. It would be too much for me," said Sekine, who kissed Irie's forehead before turning back to Hatsune who nodded.

"Yuri's trying her best for us. I just hope that she can handle the pressure. I know that she has her own wishes to fulfil. So let's do our best, okay?" asked Hatsune, smiling sweetly.

"OH MY GOD! SOMEONE HELP ME!" cried a squeaky voice, as Yui tripped, rolled into the brush, and landed into Sekine and Hatsune.

"Wow. That didn't hurt at all!" said Yui, as Sekine pushed Yui off of them. "Because you landed on us!" cried Sekine, as Yui stared at them confused.

"When did you guys get here?" asked Yui, as if they haven't been here this whole time. "We've been here. Irie got seriously wounded and I had to care of her," said Sekine, as Yui nodded, and turned her back towards them.

Dried blood was covered across her thorn uniform, as a wound that went from the very edge of her right shoulder, and wrapped down to her left hip looked like it was ripped open.

"Oh my gosh! Let me treat that wound!" cried Hatsune, pulling the first aid kit near herself. Yui shook her head. "It'll be alright. It will go away soon, but I know that a huge scar will be left behind," said Yui looking sadly at the three of them.

Hatsune took the liberty and coaxed Yui to let her treat the wound. While sitting there, Yui brought up Otonashi.

"I saw your brother with Hinata. They weren't getting alone very well. It makes me feel weak inside, about how your brother continues to let Hinata beat him like that. I feel like crying when I saw that," said Yui, as she winced in pain from the treatment to the large wounds.

"I know. I hate it too. He won't let me lay a finger on Hinata, and because of that, Otonashi continues to be like that," said Hatsune, as she grabbed the bandages and began wrapping it around her back.

"Your brother…isn't a masochist, is he?" asked Yui seriously, but Hatsune stood up and ranted.

"_Hell no! He would never be that way! He's a good person! My brother is a kind and gentle―"_

Yui began chuckling at Hatsune's rebuke against Yui's statement. "You're so adorable Hatsune. I was only kidding. I wanted to relieve the stress. Fighting is a bad thing, and it's not good. Joking around would relieve the stress. But, I guess that I went too far, didn't I?" asked Yui, but Hatsune stared at her with her mouth opened, but then answered.

"Yes! My brother would never be a masochist!" argued Hatsune, but Yui giggled and gave an answer. "But isn't Hinata being a sadist?" asked Yui.

"N-NO WAY! HINATA WOULDN'T NEVER DO THAT EITHER! WHY ARE YOU BRINGING ALL OF THIS UP?!" asked Hatsune, but everybody giggled at Hatsune's will to protect her brother's relationship.

Something bristled in the brushes, making them turn in that direction.

Found ya, little princess!" said a voice behind them as a gun was cocked.

Sekine turned around to see a guard, whose gun was touching Hatsune's forehead.

"Bye, bye, girlie," said the guard with a wicked smile, and a gun shot was fired.


	25. Chapter 25: Bloodshed

**Welcome back everybody! And to another chapter! Man, you guys better me lucky that i don't write short chapters! :P Though I love writing stories for my fans. I haven't been on in awhile, because i finished two chapters!a**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The guard fell to the ground in dismay, as the shot that was fired, was from behind them.

When the guard hit the ground, Yuri was found standing behind him.

"That sick bastard. He almost shot my main defence line. You okay, Hatsune?" asked Yuri, who dragged the guard from the brush, and onto the ground outside of their small hideout.

"I-I'm alright. I was terrified that that guy was going to shoot me. I would have been unconscious for many hours at most. That would've given them more than enough time to dominate our lines and defeat us," said Hatsune looking grateful that Yuri saved her.

"You're welcome, Hatsune," said Yuri, knowing that Hatsune was deeply grateful who rescuing her.

"Irie, Yui, you stay here. Everyone else, I want you to come with me. Noda's fighting both Fujimaki and Shiina at the same time. We need to help out," said Yuri, holding her hand out to Sekine and Hatsune, which they both took willingly. Sekine looked back to Irie, who smiled gently, but Sekine didn't want to leave Irie behind. Mostly because Irie was severely injured, and so was Yui. Who would be there to protect them if someone were to find them out?

"I'll be back for you later, okay? You better not die on me," said Sekine, smiling sweetly, knowing that Irie wouldn't die, as Sekine just wanted to see Irie's smile.

Irie smiled back and nodded, "I don't want you dying on me either. Come back, okay?"

"I will!" said Sekine, smiling and running out of the brush with Yuri and Hatsune.

While running through the cold air of the night, Sekine followed Yuri, who led their small group.

"Where are we headed?" yelled Sekine to Yuri, as the wind blasted through every one of Sekine's words.

"We're heading to the bottom of the hill near the lake. Noda should be there or somewhere nearby," yelled Yuri, making sure her gun was ready as they looked down at the hill.

They could hear the multiply sounds of weapons clashing together, almost immediately when they arrived.

Yuri crouched down focusing on her opponents down below. Noda was taking many blows from their two teammates. She aimed, cocked the gun, and shot, as the sound echoed through the area around them.

The bullet flew through the air, and into Fujimaki's collar bone, knocking the wind out of him.

"Gaaaahhh!" cried out Fujimaki, as both Noda and Shiina turned their attention to where the bullet came from.  
"Yuri!" cried Noda, dodging a quick attack of Shiina's, before they ran down the hill and cornered their two corrupted teammates.

"You're out numbered. Give up before I place bullets through you," said Yuri, raising her guns to Fujimaki and Shiina, who were already both severely wounded.

"Do you remember any of us?" asked Yuri, narrowing her eyes to the teammates.

"No. Angel only told us that _you're_ our enemy. We've _never_been friends," said Fujimaki, who was desperately trying to breathe, though his collar bone was smashed.

"Do you not remember sharing memories together? Going to the lake together, or the school festival? Do you not remember any of those times?!" cried Sekine, as she wanted them to come back to their team, and she wanted them to be her...friends again.

There was silence now, as the only noise was sobs coming from Sekine.

Nothing changed in their teammates' eyes, nor did their expressions.  
Yuri began to feel hopeless inside. What _did_Angel do to them? Angel couldn't have that ability to erase their memories? Or at least cover them up. Could she?

Suddenly, Shiina's eyes lit up, as the four of them waited for an answer, hoping that Shiina remembered them and would come back to the team.

"Yu-Yuri?" asked Shiina, whose eyes were now tear-filled and covered with sadness, as she quivered.

"Is it really _you_, Shiina?" asked Yuri with gentle eyes, as Shiina nodded slowly in return.

"I'm deeply sorry for attacking everyone. I can't believe I've done something so cruel to everyone. I've turned into a monster," cried Shiina, running to Yuri, who quickly embraced her.

"Shhh. It's alright. Everything's going to be okay. You did _nothing_wrong, Shiina. It wasn't your fault. So don't blame yourself," coaxed Yuri, as if she was calming down a child's crying.

"I've hurt everybody. I slashed them. I cut them down. I said rude things to everybody. I'm unforgivable," sobbed Shiina into Yuri's chest.

"It's alright now. It's _over_. You've changed. You can't blame yourself for what's happened. It was all Angel's doing. Don't be too hard on yourself, Shiina," gently said Yuri, rubbing her hand back and forth down Shiina's head, calming her easily.

Noda carefully walked over to Fujimaki, who gripped his lower neck, as it hurt to move his head at all.

"Hey. You feeling better, buddy?" asked Noda, sticking his hands in his pockets, and resting his halberd on against his shoulder.

"Yeah. I don't know if everybody else is fine. I mean, Ōyama and Hinata are still like that. We need to get to them before they hunt down every last one of us," said Fujimaki, clutching his collarbone tightly.

"Does it hurt?" asked Noda, but Fujimaki gave a smart ass answer.

"No, I'm yelping in pain because I think it feels nice. Yes, you_ moron_! It hurts like hell!" yelled Fujimaki, as Noda smirked.

"Oh good, I thought you were actually hurt there for a moment. Looks like I won't have to give your ass surgery after all," said Noda, but this was how their friendship was anyway. Smart ass remarks and dissing one another.

"You damn bastard. I'm the one in pain, while you can go about your business and continue on like nothing ever happened! You must have some wits to give me a smart ass comment," argued Fujimaki, who rose his fist into the air as if he was going to punch him.

"_You're_ the one who commented first! There was _no_reason why I shouldn't have given you one back either. It's fun anyway. It's nice having you back, bro," said Noda, smiling, Fujimaki turned away in disgust and walked over to the sobbing scene a couple feet away.

"Yuri, can I please kill him now?" asked Fujimaki pointing to Noda behind him.

"Only if you want me to shoot you again," said Yuri, but Fujimaki backed away.

"I've returned back to normal just for you to shoot me again? You haven't changed a bit, Yurippe," said Fujimaki, who smiled.

"Why would I? Just because four of you are gone? Please stab me with a spoon. I wouldn't change even if all of you were gone! Okay, maybe _a little_, but I would still be strong!" barked Yuri, who made her sound tough, but in the distance, multiple bullets were heard.

They were continuous, so Yuri immediately thought of a machine gun, which could fire more fifty or maybe even more rounds in seconds. It was something anybody would be afraid of.

"Remember. We're all still at war. Even though that the majority of you are back to normal, we still need to find Ōyama. He could be hiding anywhere around here. Hinata wouldn't be so hard to find, but he'll be difficult to take down with Otonashi guarding him," said Yuri, who looked deep in thought.

"Ōyama _should_be near the school grounds somewhere. The last time I spoke with him, he said that he was getting some bandages for a wound on his arm. I didn't wait up for him to see where he was going afterwards," said Fujimaki, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well then, let's go. So far we have four people seriously injured. Irie, Yui, Otonashi, and Fujimaki. We need to take action before the rest of us are wounded. Demon is dealing with Angel, but it's not going as well as we thought," said Yuri, as she let Shiina out of her embrace.

"Sorry that I shot you, Fujimaki. We _could _reflect on it, but for now, everybody needs to keep low and keep it on the minimum. I don't want everybody's bullets gone. That bullet could be the survival of our team," said Yuri turning her back to them, but quickly turned back around and gave a friendly smile.

"So, let's give it all we can, okay?!" said Yuri, as everybody cheered in response.

But they didn't have time to react as bullet flew past them, barely missing as the scraped against the night cold air.

"_**GET DOWN**_!" cried Yuri, who was the first to move, pushing Shiina, Hatsune and Sekine to ground with her, and lying over them to protect them.

She didn't think for a second of Fujimaki nor Noda, and she realized this.

"Ugggh!" Yuri heard Noda's voice scream out, and a sudden hit onto the ground.

"_**NODA**_!" cried Yuri, looking up that the bloodied body that had fallen onto the ground.

"There they are! Get em'!" shouted multiple guards, making Yuri act fast, removing her hand gun from its holster and began open fire, and immediately fired at the top of the hill.

Hatsune, Sekine, Shiina, and Fujimaki fired willingly at the guard, giving Yuri time to check on Noda.

"**Noda**!" cried Yuri, running straight over, and fell to her knees as she found the wound, which was punctured in his chest.

She placed her hand to his face, and cried, "Please be okay. Please be okay. Please be okay."

Noda squirmed, and half opened his eyes, "Yuri?" Yuri grasped his face with both hands now, tears streaming down her face, making her cheeks turn red.

"Noda, you can't leave me here like this! _Please_! Not when we've gone this far together! I_ need_you! I thought you said that you'll stay with me until all of this is over!" cried Yuri, as Noda placed his hands on hers, and gently smiled.

"Look. It's just a bullet. I won't die. I swear, I won't leave this world without you—" said Noda but Yuri quickly butted in.

"How do you _know_ that? How do you know that any of this is _real_? How do you know that we aren't just puppets played by God? _How do know_?" cried Yuri into her hands, but Noda smiled gently as the pain was becoming stronger.

Noda knew that he would be unconscious before too long.

"I know that I _just_ want to be with you, Yuri. I _don't _want to leave you behind. Promise me that," he winced," you'll win this battle for me, and put Angel out of her place."

"I don't know if I can," said Yuri, who heard the fire ceasing near them.

Noda chuckled to himself," Yuri, you've led everyone this whole time since the very beginning. You shouldn't feel insecure about this. I know that you can do it. Just believe in yourself, Yuri. Tell me that you can."  
"I know I can do it, Noda! I just don't know if I can do it without you by my side, or telling me to do my best like you are now. I don't know that I can pull everyone through," sighed Yuri, but Noda shook his head in disapproval.

"Yuri, you know better than that. You have the ability do to anything. You can do it. Just think of m—" Noda winced in pain, as he was suffering from blood lose.

Noda's wound was now getting quickly to him, and sooner or later, he would black out.

"Noda! I love you! I_ swear_I'll do anything I can to win. I won't let you down, Noda! I won't let anything come in my way," swore Yuri, as Noda's eyes were halfway opened now, as he smiled gently at her.

"I'm _so_happy, Yuri. Please take care of yourself. I love you—" Once his eyes closed, Yuri gently set him on his back on the ground as she stood up, wiping the tears off with her sleeve. Hatsune, Shiina, Sekine, and Fujimaki were staring at her with worried, but concerned eyes.

"Let's go. I've promised Noda that I'll win, so let's get a move on it. We haven't got time to waste. More guards will approach soon. I don't want to let Noda down," said Yuri, as Hatsune smiled kindly at Yuri's strong faith to Noda.

"I won't let you down either. I swear, Yuri," said Hatsune, as Sekine nodded, but Shiina turned away, crossing her arms, which meant that she was in.

"I'll try my best, Yuri. I want to help you the best I can without being a burden," said Fujimaki grinning.

"Thanks everyone. Let's go find Ōyama before he causes _too_much trouble," said Yuri, stepping on the dead bodies of the guards as she managed to scurry up the hill.

"Hold it. Where do you think _you're_going?"

Yuri felt the presence of this person immediately, and pointed her gun in the direction of the voice.

"Ō-Ōyama?" cried Sekine, who was unsure of what to do since Yuri placed her gun in his direction.

"_Don't move_. He isn't changed yet. He's still dangerous to our team. I wouldn't trust him," said Yuri, narrowing her eyes as Ōyama raised his rifle.

"Give me Fujimaki, and I'll leave you unscathed. Refuse and you'll be filled with bullets. Got it?" barked Ōyama, who gave them a serious look, but Fujimaki slowly stood in front of Yuri.

"Ōyama! Snap out of it! Yuri is our leader! Not Angel! Please remember! You won't attack Yurippe, because you'll have to go through me first," said Fujimaki, making a drop of sweat run down Ōyama's face. He had no idea what Fujimaki was talking about.

"What are you talking about? I don't understand, Fujimaki. These are our enemies! Why would you be standing up for them?!" screamed Ōyama, who was unsure of his motives now.

"Just remember everything before we met Angel! Try and remember Ōyama!" barked Fujimaki. Ōyama stood uneasily about what Fujimaki was saying.

"I don't get i—" Ōyama's memories were slowly coming back into view. Everything that he used to remember came back. Otonashi and Hinata's relationship, his own feelings for Fujimaki, and the school festival flashed into his mind. The first time he kissed Fujimaki flashed into his head too.

Fujimaki carefully approached him. "Are you alright now? Do you remember everything now?" asked Fujimaki, as Ōyama looked up at Fujimaki with sad eyes, as Ōyama fell into Fujimaki's embrace.

"Why would Angel do something so cruel to us? Why would see make us something we're not? I'm afraid of myself. I don't want to be like that…" said Ōyama, as Fujimaki agreed. "I know you don't want to be like that. You don't have to. I'm glad that we're back with the team again, Ōyama," gently said Fujimaki, as he looked at Ōyama with kind eyes.

But now, everyone's mind was to the high pitched scream that echoed through the school area.


	26. Chapter 26: Battlefield

**Okay yall. Chapter 26. Just another chapter. I know you'll enjoy it. I'm tired, so here it is. Good night yall.**

* * *

Gaaahhh!" screamed Demon in pain, as Angel's Hand Sonic slashed into his hip, cutting deeply, and hitting bone.

Angel jumped back from Demon, who was doubled over in pain on the cold pavement, grasping his left side.

"Damn it," screamed Demon who cried out in pain again. Angel smiled at the misery of Demon, but she was bloodied as well too.

Angel's silky silver hair was now stained with her own blood and Demon's.  
Demon had suffered from many broken ribs, and his clothes were ripped from Angel's repetitive attacks.

He didn't know how much longer he could take.

Angel walked over to the bloodied mess that was left of Demon. She crouched down, and lifted his chin to where they made eye contact, as she smirked.

"Takuro, you poor thing. Look at you. You're a bloody mess. You already know that you can't when against me. I am God. I control this world. If I am taken down, anybody who is deeply wounded will move on from this world. I'm the reason why nobody dies in this world. If you take me down, everybody will eventually die," said Angel, which made Demon shutter in the thought of everybody dying, and leaving from this world.

"Your bluffing. You're not God," said Demon. Narrowing her eyes, Angel gripped Demon's shirt, and punched him the face, immediately breaking his jaw bone.

"There are many Gods that are women. I hold the capability to become God. Your just a hindrance that just gets in my way, Takuro. You see, you can't defeat me," angrily said Angel, gripping Demon's shirt, and pulling him close to her face.

"God wouldn't punish his followers for no reason like this. God already gave his life for ours! You're just like the devil. You're only punishing me because I won't do as you say. You're a twisted monster, Kanade," said Demon, as Angel got tired of Demon's babbling, and stood.

"You bastard," said Angel, as she struck her foot into his stomach, sending him flying twenty feet across the pavement.

Angel began running towards him, but suddenly, Yuri jumped out in front of Demon's body and shot bullets at Angel, hitting her directly on.

Fujimaki, Sekine, Hatsune, and Ōyama stood next beside Yuri, and pointed their guns at Angel, who stood clutching her arm in pain.

"How dare you ruin my gorgeous body! You all will pay for this! _**PAY**_!" screamed Angel, who had gone mad, and began rushing at them with Hand Sonic.

"Move," order Yuri, rushing them out of the way. Angel slashed at them through the air, missing, but rushed back after Yuri.

"I would love to see your petite body smashed in, Yuri. I would love to see it distorted, and your face covered with pain," screamed Angel, slashing through the air, running after Yuri faster and faster.

_'She's gone insane'_thought Yuri, running faster from Angel.

She lost Angel and jumped into nearby brushes, wondering where she was. She wasn't caring about where she had run off to when Angel was following her, but now she had to find her way back to her teammates.

A few minutes went by without a single noise surrounding Yuri besides her heavy breathing.

Yuri screamed as a hand grasped around her mouth, and she was pulled backwards. Yuri's heart raced quickly as she tried squirming out of the person's grip.

Yuri elbowed the person behind her in the chest, and was immediately released from their grip.

Yuri grabbed her gun, and turned to face the person, pointing the gun at head level.

"God, Yuri. Why did in the hell did you do that?" said Otonashi, as Yuri placed her hand over his mouth.

"Keep quiet! If you let my position go, then I'm going to kick your ass. Angel is right behind me," quietly said Yuri.

"Don't you_ ever_do that again!" added Yuri, making sure the coast was clear before she released her hand from his mouth.

"You look awful," commented Otonashi as she looked at Yuri's rough appearance.

"Not like you look any better. Your face is covered with bruises and scars. I wouldn't believe for a second that Hinata did that to you," said Yuri crossing her arms, and legs.

"It's not like I had a choice. I won't lay any warm to him. I know that he doesn't mean to hurt me," said Otonashi, giving Yuri a sad smile, but Yuri sighed.

"I can't believe you, Otonashi. You just let him hit you and you sit there and take it," said Yuri, but Otonashi narrowed his eyes.

"I love him, Yuri. I can't hit him. I can't do anything to him. Every time I raise my gun I freeze," said Otonashi looking sadly at the ground.

Yuri was about to speak, but stopped herself and stared at Otonashi's expression. The pain of Hinata was easily shown in Otonashi's eyes.

"I know that you don't want Hinata hurt, but I will take him down. Right now, he is an enemy. I can't take him beating up my teammates, and getting away with it. Otonashi, you will not stop me either. I can't let him hurt anymore people," said Yuri standing up.

"Yuri! You can't—" cried Otonashi, but Yuri stopped him from talking any further.

"Otonashi, he won't stop unless someone puts an end to him. I'm going to stop him if you don't," said Yuri.

Narrowing her eyes, Otonashi struggled to give an answer. Stuttering he said," I'll do it. I know how you are Yuri. I won't let you beat Hinata to an inch of his life!"

Otonashi stood up now, as an argument was about to begin.  
"You know that Hinata can't die! If he could, wouldn't you think that I would care if I shot him? Otonashi, I'm not stupid," argued Yuri, but this irritated Otonashi.

"I know that too. But I won't let you touch him, Yuri! Angel corrupted him! It's not like he's willing to hurt us. He just doesn't remember anything of us," said Otonashi.

"What the hell?! Were you not listening?! He won't stop until someone stops him! And since you clearly won't, I was willing to help. But you are trying to tell me wrong! Hell with it! Do it yourself. I don't give a damn if you leave this world or not. See you later, Otonashi," said Yuri, jumping out of the bushes and ran away, leaving Otonashi alone in the bushes.

Otonashi replayed the whole entire scene that had just happened, in his head. He had just risked his whole friendship with Yuri, just to protect Hinata. A person who just wants to kill him.

'I know that I can't hurt him, but Yuri can't either. I can't sit there and let someone else hit him,' thought Otonashi, sighing deeply into the cold night air.

Yuri was right, but would he be able to do it? He could barely raise his gun at Hinata anyway. He couldn't do it, but somehow, he had to.

Otonashi stood, wondering where Hinata might be. Hinata is the only one left that still remains under Angel's control from their team. Finding him would be trying to find a needle in a hay stack, especially in this large school.

Otonashi walked to the sidewalk and quickly hurried down to what's left of the school building, where he could walk to the hill. You could see almost everything from the hill.

Stepping to the top of the hill, he saw Yuri, Sekine and Hatsune fighting multiple guards down near the field and track.

To his right, he saw TK, Takamatsu, and Hisako fighting against a few Angel's commanding officers.

But the surrounding area around Otonashi was quiet. It didn't feel right. Nothing made any sound, except for Otonashi's breathing.

This made Otonashi uncertain, and uneasy inside. It was never this quiet. Not even when Yuri and the team were fighting. Something was wrong. Definitely wrong...

Otonashi felt a sharp breeze flow past him, as an ominous feeling was now visible. Reacting, Otonashi pulled his gun from its holster and turned around quickly, not giving a second thought.

At the glance of the first sight, Otonashi knew exactly who it was.

"What do you want with me?" asked Otonashi, gritting his teeth, lowering his gun a bit, and narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing. I just want to finish where we left off," smirked Hinata, raising his hand gun straight for Otonashi, his body turned sideways.

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Otonashi, forcing himself to raise the gun higher.

"That's a matter of opinions. And right now, I don't care about them," said Hinata, placing his index finger to the trigger.

Otonashi's hand trembled as tried to steady the weapon and get good aim at Hinata. Just as Hinata was about to shoot, Otonashi accidently misfired, sending a bullet in Hinata's direction.

Barely missing a bullet into his stomach, Hinata dodged with quick reflexes. Otonashi steadied his hand once more, forcing his body mentally to pull the trigger once more.

And so, he pulled the trigger.

The speeding bullet was too fast for Hinata now, but that wasn't the problem.  
The bullet struck the body of Hinata's gun, sending it flying through the air and tumbling down the hill.

Hinata clutched his right hand, as the gun flew out of his hand with such force, it left his hand completely numb.

Otonashi was speechless as he finally forced himself to shoot directly at Hinata. Otonashi felt as if he needed to prove to Yuri that he could finally take Hinata down myself.

Hinata growled and lunged at Otonashi with full force, sending both of them to the ground, as Hinata sent multiple blows to Otonashi's head.

Otonashi was now pissed. He went full out on punching where ever he could, and tried deeply to get Hinata off of him. Taking another blow to the face, Otonashi pushed Hinata off on him, and punched him in the stomach.

They were fighting like children, seeing who was the king of the playground.

Now bruised and bloody, Otonashi held Hinata down, sending two or three blows to the head before Hinata kicked Otonashi off of him, sending him flying a couple feet away.

Hinata stood up, and began kicking Otonashi multiple times in the stomach before stopping and checking his work. This was bloody hell to even see.

Bending down, he grabbed Otonashi's shirt and forced Otonashi head upward, and now making eye contact.

Blood ran from Otonashi's mouth, as his left cheek was bruised completely. His stomach was now bleeding through the already tattered uniform.

"Give up?" asked Hinata, but Otonashi shook his head. "No, Hinata. No matter how many times you kick me, or shoot me, or punch me, I can never give up on you," said Otonashi, as Hinata seemed shocked at this answer.

"That's a bunch of bullshit. Quit playing around. This isn't—" Otonashi stopped Hinata from speaking by interrupting.

"'Dammit Hinata, what the hell is wrong with you? I love you. But why...did you forget all of that?" said Otonashi, as he stared at Hinata with tear filled eyes.

Hinata didn't response, and let Otonashi continue, "Was this all for nothing? Was this whole relationship a fake? Because if this is nothing but a lie, we can never go back to being friends again, Hinata. I couldn't be able to handle repeating this over again. I can barely stand not being with you already."

There was nothing but silence for minutes until Hinata frowned, shaking his head and hugged Otonashi," No. I can't do it, Otonashi. Angel may have been able to cover up my memories, but my feelings can never be faded out. I'm terribly sorry, Otonashi. I regret everything I've done. I can't risk losing what we have together. I've regained my memories, but I'm so sad, when I should be happy."

Hinata pulled Otonashi tighter into his embrace, letting the tears slide down his face.  
"I never blamed you for what you did to me, Hinata. Angel made you a new person, who was just in your body. But, I could never hit you, until I forced myself to bring you back to the way you were. You don't know how happy I am to be in your embrace like this again," said Otonashi, making Hinata hold him tighter.

"All I wanted to do was _protect_you, but I failed, and turned against you. Otonashi, I can't see how you can forgive a person like me. I hurt the people that I care most about. The person that I love the most," sighed Hinata, as Otonashi wrapped his arms around Hinata's neck.

"I don't care if you double crossed me, or left me in the middle of nowhere. Nothing could change my feelings about you as long as they weren't a complete lie," said Otonashi gentle, as raised his head, and looked into the deep blue eyes of Hinata's.

Gently wiping off the remaining tears, Otonashi placed his hand on Hinata's face.

"I love you so much, Hinata," said Otonashi, and at that point, snow began falling softly onto the cold ground, and landed on them as well. This was a miracle.

As Hinata's eyes gleamed with happiness, he smiled kindly, and let the other worries of the world disappear. "I love you more than anything in the world, Otonashi," said Hinata, as he immediately leaned forward.

Otonashi had longed for this moment since Hinata's disappearance. Otonashi complied, leaning forward as well, and then their lips had come together.

The snow didn't stop, nor did it want to anyway. Nothing bothered them. Though it seemed like an eternity, but it only lasted a couple minutes before gunshots were heard down the hill again.

Just being in each other's embrace and being reunited together again was enough for them. They didn't move for a while, but stayed closer to each other.

Even with war raging on, their world was now once perfect again.

* * *

**I know what everyone is thinking...NO, this is not the end of the story. I believe that the next chapter will be the end of the story.**

**But don't worry, there is a sequel after this story. Sorry that this chapter as but a bit short, but I hope you already enjoy this! So please R&R! :) I love you guys!**


	27. Chapter 27: It's Only the Beginning

**This is the last and final chapter of Unforgettable Memories. I thank you all for reading to the dend of it. I love each and every one of you for giving support through these times, and I hope you stay for the sequel as well! Please enjoy it, and I hope to you soon~!**

* * *

The ground shook, and another explosion roared through the air as the cafeteria now met its fate with the other school buildings.

Otonashi and Hinata stood up, wondering what happened as smoke rose into the air and was now seen in the dark night. They didn't know anything about what happened, or where anybody was.

They panicked and ran to that area, making sure nothing had gone wrong with their team's plan.

Arriving, they saw Demon and Angel constantly lunging back and forth towards each other, defending themselves with Hand Sonic.

Yuri and Hatsune had just arrived when the cafeteria fell from its structure, and was engulfed in flames. They had no idea what to do. Everybody was now injured except the four remaining teammates: Otonashi, Hinata, Yuri and Hatsune.

Demon kept falling back against Angel's attack, but was fast on his reflexes on evading her blows.

Angel was not fast on her attacks, but she made up for it in power. If Demon were to get struck once more from Angel, that would be the end for him.

Yuri and Hatsune rushed over to Hinata and Otonashi, though they didn't ask about their reunion. They worried about Demon, and what was in store for their team.

They were helpless if Demon were to give up, and lose. Not even Hatsune had the strength to fully fight against Angel. She was too strong, and too cunning to win against.

Nothing seemed to slow her down, even when Demon managed to strike a blow to her stomach or legs. Angel would just recover quickly, and continue on.

Not one of them used Distortion, or any other of their abilities besides Hand Sonic. The metal crashing together sent sparks flying across the snow-covered ground.

"..What should we do?" quietly asked Otonashi, though he wasn't really expecting an answer.

"No clue. Demon won't let us interfere. He apparently wants to prove that he had worth in this world besides being used as a servant or being manipulated. I can see why, but this won't go for too much longer," sighed Yuri, crossing her arms, as Hatsune looked at her with sad eyes.

Hatsune was fighting the urge to not run out and save the one she cared about. She barely held in the tears.  
She was happy for her brother, but with that problem out of the way, her mind wandered to Demon.

Would he be alright fighting Angel all by himself? He can't fight forever. Someone will have to lose, and someone will have to win.

There are no ties or draws when it comes to this.

"I can't sit and watch anymore! We have to help him!" cried Hatsune and tried to make a move in their direction, but was stopped by Yuri.

"Hatsune, Demon can handle his own problems. He doesn't want us involved on something he can do himself. You have to trust him. You want to be with him, don't you?" asked Yuri, as Hatsune's face flushed, and stumbled for answer.

"Yes. I care for him very much. So I can't just sit here and watch him get cut to pieces. That's not what this team is for! There is no "i" in team, and so I won't take this any longer—"  
Hatsune was stopped by Yuri.

"You're right, but Demon doesn't want any of us involved about the situation at hand. He specifically asked that you personally don't get involved, Hatsune. He cares for your sake as well," said Yuri, as Hatsune's eyes filled with tears.

Hinata placed his hand on Hatsune's head, smiling gently, "You'll know when Demon is in any real danger, Hatsune. You have to trust him, and your instinct. You'll just know."

"But now, I feel that he needs our help! I won't wait! I'm not lying! I don't care if I give up everything I care about; as long as Takuro is alright," said Hatsune, who looked up at her big brother, and nodded.

"If you care about him that much, then go for it. I can't treat you as a child anymore. You've grown up without me, but I feel you go. If you think it's right, then go for it," said Otonashi, gently smiling and comforting his little sister.

"Otonashi! We need her—" Otonashi stopped Yuri in her tracks.

"She needs Demon. I haven't seen her been so happy since we both were alive. Let her go," said Otonashi, as Yuri knitted her eyebrows and narrowed her eyes.

"If you think that it's the right choice, then go knock yourself," said Yuri, as Hatsune's face lit up.

"Do you really mean it?" said Hatsune, concerned if Yuri was being sarcastic or not.  
"Yeah. Go for it," said Yuri, sighing as Hatsune ran to the battlefield, and turned to the two of them.

"So, are you guys going to continue on with your relationship?" asked Yuri, as Otonashi and Hinata looked to each other, and smiled.

"Of course. I love him too much to let him go," said Otonashi, as Yuri was taken in by their emotions.

"What about you and Noda?" teased Otonashi, but Yuri smacked him in the face.  
"_B-Be q-quiet_! Noda and I aren't having a _s-serious_relationship! So why bring it up?!" argued Yuri, as if she was fighting for her life, her face was red, as they knew that she really liked him.

"Yuri and Noda?! Really?! What else has happened since I've been gone?!" asked Hinata since this love bloomed during his absence.

"Nothing. Sekine and Irie got together. So did Fujimaki and Ōyama, but I suppose you already knew that," said Otonashi, shrugging his shoulders.

"Hatsune! I will not let you join this fight! I can do it myself!" yelled Demon, breathing in between words, from dodging and attacking.

"You have to! I _want_to help you! I can't let you suffer anymore! I'll defeat Angel!" cried Hatsune, making Angel smirk at this little display.

"Takuro, you're going to have your crush fight for you?" teased Angel, smirking, and angering Demon.

"No! I'm going to prove that I can beat you! I won't let all that you've done to us go without notice. I will make sure that you feel our pain!" yelled Demon, speeding up and attacking more at Angel.

"You're going to run yourself down, Takuro! Stop!" yelled Hatsune.

Demon narrowed his eyes, and jumped back from Angel's presence, and landed by Hatsune, gripping his shoulder.

"You're going to obey such a mere girl? Takuro, you make me laugh!" laughed Angel, as one of her eyes was bloodied and closed shut.

"There's nothing to laugh about him! He's suffered enough where you! He just couldn't find his place in this world, and you had to go and everything up! I will never forgive you for what you did to Takuro!" yelled Hatsune, lunging forward after Angel, but Demon grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

"No, don't, Hatsune. Don't start something that you can't finish," said Demon, looking sadly at her.

"Fine, but I won't let you fight alone. I don't want to see you hurt anymore," said Hatsune, looking concerned, but from the sidelines they were worried what was in store.

"I don't think this is a very good idea," commented Yuri, crossing her arms and leaning up against a tree.

"Hatsune knows what she is doing. I'm sure she's waiting to take an advantage against Angel or something," said Otonashi, as he felt Hinata's hand grab his.

Otonashi smiled at him, and they locked fingers. Yuri glared at them impatiently.

"You people make me sick. You two are love-sick if you ask me," said Yuri.

"What about you and Noda~?" teased Otonashi again, as Yuri bared her fangs, and was keeping in everything to don't attack them.

"_Everybody_!"

They heard two voices down at the end of the hill, where Yui, and Irie were slowly walking up, still wrapped in bandages and their torn up uniforms.

"What are you guys doing here?! You guys are healthy enough to be back on the battlefield!" exclaimed Yuri, but Irie and Yui shook their heads.

"No. Time has passed, and more people are slowly recovering. It's a matter of time before the guards of Angel reappear. If we don't take Angel out soon. A apocalypse might begin in this world," said Yui, which Irie nodded in agreement.

Yuri turned back to Hatsune and Demon, who had begun fighting back against Angel.

Hatsune had received multiple wounds already and they had just begun less than ten minutes ago.

Her left thigh was already cut, as well as her right shoulder. Angel was frozen from movement as Hatsune drove a bullet into Angel's leg, giving them seconds to take the advantage.

Hatsune fired ten bullets maybe, but only six out of the ten hit her. Because in a moment of seconds, Angel had already rose to her feet and continued on with the battle.

"Yuri, where is Sekine?" asked Irie, though Yuri sighed.

"She sacrificed herself to save Hatsune. Hatsune wasn't watching correctly, and Sekine jumped in front of Hatsune before the guard could strike Hatsune," said Yuri, making Irie's eye filled with sadness.

Yuri placed her hand on Irie's shoulder, "Don't worry. Noda's wounded too, so we'll have to do without them for a while."

Irie smiled sadly, that didn't change the situation. Yui stepped closely to Otonashi and Hinata, eyeing them closely.

"So...you two...are back together again?" asked Yui, to make sure that she didn't miss anything.

"Yep. I'm back for good now," said Hinata, as he squeezed his hand tighter in Otonashi's.

They all turned back to the gruesome scene. Demon had already lost alot of blood, which had fallen into the snow.  
Hatsune was cut down, and almost shredded to pieces if Demon didn't block the multiple attacks.

Yuri loaded her gun, taking careful aim.

"Yuri! What are you doing?!" shirked Yui, but Yuri narrowed her eyes.  
"It's now or never. If Angel won't stop. We'll force her to," said Yuri, whose eyes didn't leave Angel.

"But, you'll risk of hitting Demon or Hatsune!" cried Irie, but Yuri didn't care. But she fired the gun anyway...

**-/-**

"Where am I?" Her voice echoed through the surrounding area.

"Hello?" She asked again, as her words echoed.

The entire area seemed completely bare. She couldn't see anyway, but she was on ground, as she felt sand or loose dirt against her palms.

Something wasn't right, and neither was her surroundings. She felt uneasy. She felt as if this place was familiar. It was too familiar. She had been here before.

But where was she?

Suddenly, a flash of light shined before her, and she saw the face of God, once again.

**-/-**

The bullet had struck through the air, slashing violently, and hit Angel directly, not missing a beat.

Yuri gave the signal for everybody to move in, and so, they did.

Everybody held our theirs guns, as Demon took a step back as everybody else began shooting endlessly at Angel.

Nothing happened.

She didn't move, though the bullets dug into her body. She didn't show _any_signs of pain, even though the pain was etched into her skin.

"Guard Skill: _Earthquake_," commanded Angel, and the ground shook violently, causing pieces of the surrounding ground to spilt open, sometimes big up for a person to fall through.

Hinata immediately grabbed Otonashi, and embraced him as they both went down to the ground. Hinata landed on his back, as Otonashi fell against his chest

They all lost their balance, and once the shaking stopped, Demon quickly began at it again.

"You cheated! You said that we would battle fairly in this match! You dirty, _bloody_liar!" growled Demon, standing up and baring his teeth to Angel.

"I never said that the rules applied to anyone, or said that they were to _be_followed. That was mistake on your part, Takuro. But you see, you have to obey me. I am your creator. I made you, though you refuse to have anything to do with me anymore. But as the saying goes 'Don't bite the hand that feeds you'", said Angel, lunging at Demon, as he did the same, slamming their swords in one another, sending sparks everywhere.

"Is everyone _alright_?" shouted Yuri, but everybody nodded in reply, struggling to rise.

"Yeah, we're alright," said Hinata helping Otonashi up.

"You wanna play fairly? Then let's play," said Angel, who attacked again, as Demon stepped the wrong way and his shoulder was sliced open.

Demon growled as Angel jumped away.  
Suddenly, they both started running at each other, sword in hand, at full throttle.

As in slow motion, Hatsune's voice screamed through the cold night air, "_**NOOOO**_!"

The two finally struck, and stabbed each other in the chest. They both crashed and stumbled to the ground. Blood poured from their wounds.

The blood was enormous. It splattered across the snow, and seeped through it, deepening the color.  
"_**NOOOO**_! Takuro!" cried Hatsune, running over to his lifeless body.

Angel slowly sat up. Yuri ran to Angel, pointing her gun at her. Before Yuri get close, Angel grew her wings, and flew up, and into the sky.

Looking down one last time, Angel flew up into the night sky.

They didn't know that this would be the last time they would see her for awhile.

Hatsune kneeled beside Demon's body as tears ran from her face and onto his clothes.

"I told you not to hurt to yourself! Are you alright? Does it hurt?" cried Hatsune, beginning to rip his shirt open, but he stopped her.

"Don't. I'll be alright. My time in this world is going to an end. I won't be staying for a while longer," groaned Demon, getting the words out between the agonizing pain.

"What do you _mean_? You _can't_leave yet! There's a lot I want to tell you!" cried Hatsune, more years ran down her face.

"Then, tell me while there's _still_time," gently said Demon, as Hatsune's crying ceased.

"I want to be with _you_, Takuro; for as long as I can. I don't want to not be with you. We share so much, yet my feelings never stopped wishing to reach you. I want to know more about you, but I can't.  
You were created from Angel. Takuro, you _can't_ leave me! You have to stay with _me_; _with us_!" cried Hatsune, but Demon laid his hand on top of hers.

"Hatsune, _I love you_. You were a person that went out of the crowd to help me when one else did. You supported me when everyone else thought I was just an enemy. Hatsune, I'm _so_happy. I wish I could stay longer, but I can't," said Demon.

Hatsune signed depressingly, "I'll go with you. I want to be with you forever, so I'll go to."

"No! You can't go. You're my little sister! _I won't let you go_!" said Otonashi, but Hatsune quickly argued.

"Remember what _you_said?! I'm not a child anymore. I want to follow what I care about. I'm not keeping you from Hinata, so why should you keep me from Takuro?" asked Hatsune, but Otonashi stood without an answer.

"Hatsune. You can, but that won't guarantee that...we'll be together once we leave this world. Do you want to risk that and leave everyone behind?" asked Demon, but Hatsune took a moment, and nodded.

"If I can, I _want_ to. If this is the last time I see you, then I want to spend the last moments I can with you. Takuro, _I..I love you too_," said Hatsune, hugging Demon's body.

Little balls of light rose from the ground at this moment. It rose into the sky, and more and more light filled around the two. It was like the light was dancing around them. Hatsune grasped Demon's body, as they were to descend into the other world.

Yuri, Yui, Irie, Hinata and Otonashi watched with sad filled eyes of this scene.

They were finally happy together without any regrets in this life now. They were to be reborn again. Maybe, even together. God wouldn't punish those who did all that they could.

"Thank you, for everything," said Hatsune to the team with a gentle smile, as her and Demon were finally engulfed in the light, and suddenly disappeared into the night.

Everyone was relieved that the stress was finally over. Yuri's face was now filled with tears.

"I-It's finally over, everybody. We don't have to worry anymore. Angel may have gotten away, but it's over," said Yuri, turning to all of them with tear-filled eyes.

Irie held out her arms, as Yuri ran into her arms and cried. Hinata hugged Otonashi, and pulled him close.

"I'm _so _sorry, Otonashi. You're sister's gone now. I'm sure that you're truly heartbroken," said Hinata.

"Yeah. It's just, a _second_time, that I had to let her go," said Otonashi, sighing deeply.

Yui stood uneasy of what to do. She stood lonely between the two pairs. She then hugged Otonashi.

"It's alright, Otonashi! Hatsune was a good person! She—" Hinata pushed Yui off of him.

"He doesn't need your comfort. I'm all he needs," said Hinata, but Yui bounce back.

"He does too! Otonashi needs a woman's shoulder to cry on. Yours is all mushy and dirty," said Yui, but Hinata pushed this off.

"Yeah right. You're uniform is all ripped up in the first place. You can almost see everything through them," said Hinata, as Yui yelled back at him.

"Oh yeah?! You wanna go?! I fight ya! You'll see! I'll kick your ass!" threatened Yui, putting her fists into the air.

This little display made Otonashi laugh, "You guys made me feel a lot better. I know I'll still miss her dearly, but I'm glad to have you guys."

Both Hinata and Yui smiled.

Everything was now back at peace. Nothing seemed out of place now. They could rest without _anything _to be worried about.

They all laughed, and now turned to the buildings, that still remained in pieces in rubble.

But now, this didn't bother them. They were happy to be back again, without any worries in the world.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! There is an Epilogue after this, so please enjoy that, and that section of this chapter that doesn't make any sense will be revealed in the beginning of the sequel.**

**The sequel is called, A Shot in the Dark, and I hope everyone tunes to read that as well. I might do a small preview, but I am taking maybe a month to get it all prepared before I actually really post anything. **

**また会うまで~ **


	28. Epilogue

**Well, this is Chapter 27.5, so really, this isn't a _real _chapter, but if you read this, you would have a bit more knowledge about what happened in the end. Please enjoy~!**

* * *

The next morning, the whole school building had magically been rebuilt. As well as Angel's wounded soldiers, they had disappeared into thin air.

But today, everyone had gathered into the Headquarters for a quick meeting on what happened to the others who weren't there.

But, Otonashi and Hinata weren't there. They were in the infirmary, treating to Otonashi's wounds. Otonashi took off his shirt, as already seen dried blood across his stomach and chest.

Hinata stood with an sad expression at the wounds, which would turn into scars.

"Hinata, don't stare at them with that expression. I told you that you didn't mean to. I'm not upset," said Otonashi, though Hinata wasn't buying it.

"I know. I just can't believe I did such a thing. But, I'm glad that I here with you again," said Hinata, smiling gently.

"I am too. Being without you for so long, I was literally tearing myself apart inside. I didn't know what could've happened to you, or where you were. I was worried sick," said Otonashi, as Hinata cleaned Otonashi's body with a wet washcloth, and wiped the dried blood off.

"I'm sorry that I worried you. I just didn't want you caught. But I knew that you would be upset," said Hinata, as began wiping the blood off of his back now.

Otonashi's back was heavily more scarred than his chest, which Hinata tried to pass over, but it hurt him inside.

The only thing left on Otonashi's body was the scars left behind. Laying the rag down, Hinata wrapped his arms around Otonashi's waist from behind, and gently kissed behind his ear.

Blushing, Otonashi turned around, placing his hand on Hinata's face.

"You don't know how much I've missed you," said Otonashi, before placing his lips against Hinata's, and wrapping his arms around his neck.

Voices were heard from the hallway, as the infirmary door opened, "Hey guys, you need—"

Noda had opened the door to find a shirtless Otonashi and Hinata kissing.

"S-Sorry if I messed up the moment," said Noda, turning his head, as they let go of the kiss.

"What is it?" asked Hinata, kind of angry that Noda interrupted the moment.

"It's Christmas you retard. Everybody's gathering in the Headquarters to celebrate. Come down as soon as you can," said Noda, walking out.

Otonashi turned to Hinata, "Come on. We don't want to keep them waiting too much longer."

Otonashi put his shirt back on, and when they arrived, they found everybody in normal clothes, or pajamas.  
Surprisingly, they were too.

"You guys made it! Merry Christmas!" shouted Yui from the top of her lungs, and pulled a confetti blower, sending confetti across the room.

"Wow, but we've been busy this whole time. We didn't buy any presents," said Hinata nervously, thinking that he wouldn't get a present this year if he didn't give one.  
"It's fine. We don't need to give presents to have Christmas. It's being with each other that counts," said Yuri, who appeared in pajamas. Her top was green with a lighted Christmas tree, and her bottoms were long and red, with little reindeer running across them.

Shiina was in her puppy pajamas, with pink, furry house slippers. All the girls wore pajamas except Hisako, who was in regular shirt and pants.

"Come on, sit down already! We're going to have a feast! Come on! Come on!" shouted Yui, tugging on both of their arms and dragging them to the couch, which they sat down.

Suddenly, the door bursted open, and one after one, food was piled into the room.  
Carved ham, roasted turkey, buttery corn, mashed potatoes, and anymore of anybody can think of.

After TK and the rest of them set the food down, they all made a circle, and joined hands for a little prayer on behalf of Hatsune, and Christmas. They all bowed their heads in respect.

"Dear Heavenly Father, we would like to give thanks on this special day, for giving us each the support to on, and fight with all we can. We thank you for providing us with the food, and the shelter that you have given us. I would like to pray that Hatsune and Demon are reborn together. They were two lively souls, that were perfect for each other, and really cared about each other.  
Thank you for the food, Amen," said Yuri, lifting her head.

"Amen," said the rest of the crowd.

Yui rushed immediately over to the food, grabbing a plate and fork, and placing us much food as she could onto it.

"Alright, let's get to eating!" said Yuri, who actually smiled happily for once, as they all ran for food.

They were grabbing the handmade rolls first, piling two or three onto their plate before anything else. They actually didn't know that Yui made these, and Yui ran to food first to make sure she cooked them right.

Returning to their seats, Yuri cried out, "It's snowing, you guys!"

Everybody ran to window, and peered out, finding the world appear in white wonderland.

"It's so pretty," said Irie, as everybody nodded in agreement. "It's a white Christmas," said Sekine, smiling to Irie.

"Yuri...," said Takamatsu nervously, "you're standing under mistletoe."

Looking up, Yuri saw that she was directly under some mistletoe that was taped to the ceiling.

Suddenly, everyone took a step backwards, but Noda, who found himself stuck in a place were he couldn't get out of.

"Come here," said Noda, pulling Yuri close to him, as Yuri's face was bright red.

"_Kiss him_! _Kiss him_!" chanted the crowd.

Yuri stood flustered, but the crowd kept getting louder and louder.

Hinata got behind Noda, and pushed him into Yuri, making their lips meet suddenly. This only made Yuri's face redder, as well for Noda's.

"_Awwwww_~" awed most the girls, besides Hisako and Shiina.

Yuri quickly pulled away, and stared, blushing at that moment.

After the moment settled, Noda quickly took his anger on Hinata.

"Hinata! You're _dead_!" yelled Noda, but TK grabbed him before Noda could attack Hinata.

"Now, now, please don't kill anybody. It's Christmas, isn't it?! Let's celebrate!" said Sekine, grabbing Irie's arm, and pumping her fist into the air.

"Let's eat!" cheered Yui, digging into her food.

The whole room filled with Christmas spirit, and happiness. Everybody laughed and cheered as they all were happily back together again. They had all eaten, and the room was filled with conversation and liveliness.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

When Yuri opened the door, a tree bursted into the room.

"What the heck is that?!" cried Yui, jumping back at the green furry thing that appeared into the room.

"Calm down! It's our Christmas tree. Thanks for hauling it all the way here, Yusa," said Yuri, as Yusa's head popped up from the leaves of the tree.  
"No problem," said Yusa, as she quickly rustled out of the brush and dragged the tree to a corner of the room, and propped it up.

Going to the closet, Yuri picked up a box and set it on the coffee table.

"What is it?" asked Yui, peeking into the box. "Christmas ornaments?" asked Yui, picking up an ornament in the shape of a diamond, that had red and green swirls going around it.

"Well you can't have a tree without decorating it!" said Yuri, pulling lights out of the box, and started placing them around the tree.

Otonashi and Hinata both dug into the box, and picked out an ornament.

Otonashi's ornament was a Santa Clause figure that held a sack of toys on his back.  
Hinata's ornament was an angel with wings and a halo, and it's hands was placed together, as it seemed as if it was praying.

Shiina picked an ornament out, and she pulled out a little glass kitten with a Christmas cap on, and a bell around his neck.

Shiina squealed, and grasped the ornament, and hugged it. "It's so cute!" she squealed.

Everybody laughed at her fondness of the ornament, but Shiina quickly turned away, and walked off into a corner, taking the ornament with her.

Otonashi stepped onto the tips of his toes, placing the ornament near the top. Hinata placed his in the middle, as Yuri finally placed the lights and turned them on.

They lit up, as they all stood back in amazement, and they all felt happy inside. Hinata grabbed Otonashi's hand, and locked fingers, as they smiled at the tree.

"Now, who wants to place the star on top?" asked Yuri, as Hinata volunteered Otonashi to do it.

"Otonashi wants to!" said Hinata, raising Otonashi's arm into the air. "Alright then, here you go," said Yuri, handing Otonashi the star. "Now how am I suppose to reach up there?" asked Otonashi.

Hinata squatted down, "Here, sit on my shoulders. You'll reach it from here."

Otonashi was uneasy about this, but climbed onto his shoulders anyway. Slowly rising up, Hinata steadied himself as Otonashi carefully placed the star on the top. "There we go. It's now complete," said Otonashi, satisfied with the work, as Hinata squatted back down as Otonashi hopped off.

"It's beautiful," said Hinata, "because you made it complete."  
Otonashi wasn't buying this suck up, "Oh, whatever. It wasn't because of me anyway."

Hinata's hand grabbed Otonashi's, as Otonashi's face brightened some. Their first Christmas together. They couldn't have been more happier. They felt warm inside, not having a care in the world.

They weren't worried anymore. Nothing bothered them. Today was the day of giving to others, and enjoying each other's company.

"It's so great to be back with everyone like this again. It feels nice," said Fujimaki, putting his arm around Ōyama.

"Yeah. It's soothing, and it's our first Christmas together as couples too," said Irie with a gentle voice, as the four couples nodded, as a blast of cold air bursted open the window and flooded into the room.

But into the snowy, darkness of the night, a shrill was heard through the air.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and I hope to see you in A Shot in the Dark!  I want to give thanks to all my fans, and to the people who supported me through this. **

**MomoPeachFlower, I thank you as well, for being a wonderful co-author. **

**Hello I'm AWESOME-and-WEIRD, thanks for your support in reviewing constantly through the story. **

**BooBearPurpleHead, I thank you as well for reviewing constantly as well. **

**I want to thank everyone for all that they've done to help me get into this story, and to keep me writing. **

**すべてのために、ありがとうございました! さようならとおやすみを! **


End file.
